Estranha Obsessão
by Mary Spn
Summary: Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar? - Wincest / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

As lágrimas escorriam por sua face enquanto colocava as últimas peças de roupa dentro da mala. Dean só conseguia pensar no quanto a vida podia ser injusta.

Depois de mais de um ano sem se falarem, agora as palavras de Sam ecoavam dentro da sua cabeça. Sempre imaginou quando seria o momento em que voltaria a ouvir sua voz, quando um dos dois daria o braço a torcer, mas nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria de uma maneira tão trágica.

"_- Dean, eu... Eu preciso que você venha para casa. _

_- Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Dean perguntou assustado ao perceber o desespero na voz do seu irmão._

_- O papai, ele... Ele morreu, Dean! - Sam falou entre os soluços, tentando se controlar._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, então Dean finalmente conseguiu falar:_

_- Como foi que ele morreu?_

_- Ataque cardíaco. Fulminante._

_- Eu... Eu vou pegar o primeiro avião que conseguir._

_- Ok._

_- Sammy... Você está bem?_

_- Estou. Na medida do possível._

_- Ok, eu... Eu te vejo em breve."_

Tinha sido um choque, Dean mal podia acreditar. Seu pai estava morto e não tivera nem a chance de se despedir. E seu irmão... A ideia de rever Sam o deixava ao mesmo tempo feliz e com medo.

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde que estivera em casa pela última vez.

Saíra de lá para estudar e agora tinha recém-concluído a faculdade de Engenharia mecânica. Sentia muita saudade; parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que estivera com sua família nas férias de verão.

As coisas tinham sido um pouco estranhas neste último encontro, e por este motivo Dean achou melhor não visitá-los no ano seguinte.

Esperava que depois de tanto tempo longe, seu irmão tivesse crescido e passado a enxergar as coisas de outra maneira.

Sam era seu irmão caçula, quatro anos mais novo. Estava com vinte e um anos agora e até então vivia com seu pai em Lawrence.

Tinha uma família pequena; sua mãe morrera quando Sam tinha apenas seis meses de vida. Seu irmão tinha crescido sem sequer saber o que era ter uma mãe e Dean, apesar de ter apenas quatro anos quando ela morrera, se sentia grato por ter ao menos algumas boas lembranças.

Seu pai era um bom homem, apesar do gênio difícil que, infelizmente, o seu irmão também havia herdado. Sam era ainda pior, pois sendo o caçula sempre fora um pouco mimado e teimoso ao extremo.

Dean sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito ao se lembrar da última noite em que estivera junto de seu irmão. As coisas tinham fugido do seu controle e desde então a culpa o consumia por dentro.

Terminou de arrumar sua mala e pegou um táxi rumo ao aeroporto. Depois, outro até a sua antiga morada.

O táxi estacionou em frente à casa e Dean saiu com sua mala, depois de pagar pela corrida. Parou por alguns minutos, criando coragem.

A porta estava aberta e Dean entrou sem bater, largou sua mala no canto da sala e então viu seu irmão. Sam ainda não o tinha notado, estava encostado na parede ao lado da janela, os braços cruzados, perdido em seus pensamentos. Parecia muito abatido e Dean imaginou o quanto o seu irmãozinho estaria sofrendo com a perda do pai.

- Dean! – Sam finalmente levantou a cabeça e o viu ali parado, mas não saiu do lugar, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

- Sammy! – Dean caminhou em sua direção e o abraçou apertado.

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, um chorando no ombro do outro, compartilhando da mesma dor.

Depois de conversarem com calma sobre o que acontecera, Dean deu um calmante ao seu irmão, pedindo que este ficasse em casa descansando enquanto o mais velho cuidava dos preparativos para o enterro de John.

Sam estava arrasado e mal podia se aguentar de pé, Dean percebeu logo que o viu.

Foi tudo muito triste e doloroso. Muitos amigos compareceram ao velório para se despedir de John, inclusive alguns que Dean sequer conhecia.

No fundo, se sentia culpado por ter ficado um ano inteirinho sem ver seu pai. Conversaram muito ao telefone durante este tempo, mas por diversas vezes John lhe pedira que deixasse de besteira e voltasse para visitá-los. Sempre achara estar fazendo o melhor, dando um tempo longe do seu irmão, acreditando que desta maneira Sam fosse encontrar seu caminho.

Mas agora, pensando bem, talvez esta não tenha sido a melhor escolha. Quanto tinha perdido da vida de seu pai? Do seu irmão? Seu pai se fora, para sempre. E Sam estava sendo consolado por Ellen, uma grande amiga da família, que o abraçava como se fosse uma mãe. Dean se sentia um estranho ali, no enterro do próprio pai.

Podia sentir a mágoa na voz do seu irmão cada vez que se falavam. Apesar de terem se abraçado e conversado, Dean sabia que tinha sido apenas a ocasião, pois Sam estava frio e distante, evitando-o.

Talvez esse fosse o preço a pagar por ter se afastado daquela maneira, por não ter tido coragem de encarar os fatos, por ter fugido do que realmente sentia.

Passado o funeral, Sam e Dean finalmente ficaram sozinhos em casa.

Sam ainda sentia como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo do qual brevemente iria acordar. Tinha acontecido tudo muito rápido, a morte de John, a volta de Dean... Estava se sentindo confuso, perdido.

Dean estava parado no batente da porta, observando seu irmão sentado no sofá, com a cabeça escondida entre as mãos.

Pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como se aproximar.

Sentou-se no sofá, de frente para o irmão, pensando em algo para dizer, em algo que amenizasse a sua dor. Mas sabia que nada faria a dor diminuir, apenas o tempo curava este tipo de coisa. Sam teria que enfrentar a sua dor, desta vez não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele.

- Sam, você... Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, eu não tenho fome.

- Um suco, talvez? Você não comeu nada o dia todo.

- Agora não, Dean.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo, eu... Eu só quero que você saiba que não está sozinho, Sam. Eu vou ficar por aqui o tempo que for necessário.

- Você pode ir embora amanhã mesmo, se quiser. Não faz diferença pra mim. – Sam falou com tanta frieza que Dean chegou a se arrepiar.

- Por que este tratamento de gelo agora, Sam?

- Você não acha que é meio tarde pra querer voltar pra casa? Ele está morto, Dean! Agora não faz mais diferença!

- Você acha que é o único que está sofrendo com a morte dele?

- Eu não disse isso. Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Me desculpe, eu só quero... Eu só quero ficar sozinho!

Dean ficou ali parado vendo Sam subir as escadas. Sabia que nada seria fácil dali por diante. Algo tinha se quebrado entre eles. Já não reconhecia mais o seu irmão, já não sabia o que fazer para se aproximar e tentar uma reconciliação. Se com o seu pai vivo as coisas já eram difíceis, agora tinha ferrado tudo de uma vez.

- x -

Três dias se passaram e Sam mal parava em casa. Dean sabia que seu irmão o estava evitando, e que tinham muito que conversar.

Apesar de dividirem o mesmo quarto – afinal, ao menos por enquanto, nenhum dos dois queria dormir no que fora de John – mal trocaram uma e outra palavra. Sam chegava tarde todas as noites e geralmente Dean já estava dormindo, mas naquela noite Dean resolveu esperá-lo.

- Ainda acordado? – Sam estranhou ao entrar em casa e encontrar Dean sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão.

- Eu estava te esperando, acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é dormir, Dean! Amanhã a gente conversa.

- Você passou o dia inteiro fora e ainda chegou tarde, onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Onde eu estive? – Sam deu risada – Trabalhando, é claro!

- Trabalhando? – Dean ficou confuso – Trabalhando aonde?

- Durante o dia eu trabalho em um escritório de advocacia, eu faço os arquivos e ajudo em algumas coisas. Eu estou aprendendo bastante coisa lá, vai ser bom pra quando eu for pra faculdade.

- E à noite?

- À noite eu trabalho no bar com a Ellen.

- Você deveria estar na faculdade, Sam! Por que diabos você está trabalhando em um bar? – Dean falou indignado.

- Porque eu quero! – Sam tentou disfarçar.

- Sam, eu quero a verdade!

- É que... Bom, as coisas estavam um pouco difíceis, e... O papai ficou algum tempo desempregado, então...

- O quê? O papai, desempregado?

- Foi só por um tempo, depois ele arranjou outro emprego, mas passou a ganhar menos, e...

- Espera, Sam. Está me dizendo que vocês passavam por dificuldades aqui enquanto o pai pagava pra me manter na faculdade? É isso?

- Não! Quero dizer, nós não passamos por dificuldades, só tivemos que mudar algumas coisas. Não é nada demais.

- Não é nada demais? Você deveria estar na faculdade, Sam! – Dean praticamente gritou, transtornado.

- Eu e o pai combinamos que eu iria pra faculdade assim que você terminasse.

- Você e o pai combinaram? E por que ninguém me disse nada? Por que eu fiquei de fora desta decisão? Eu teria...

- O papai sabia que se você soubesse, iria querer desistir. Tudo o que ele queria era que você se formasse, Dean! Você não imagina a felicidade dele no dia que você ligou e disse que tinha se formado. Ele mal podia se conter, saiu contando pra todo mundo, me levou pra beber, e... Ele estava muito, muito orgulhoso de você. – Sam falou emocionado.

- Eu sei, Sam. Mas mesmo assim, você podia ter me falado. Não é justo que você tenha se sacrificado por minha causa.

- Não foi nenhum sacrifício e eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. E depois... Você nem sequer estava falando comigo. Você ficou um maldito ano inteirinho sem falar comigo, Dean! – Sam falou com tanta mágoa que sua voz embargou.

- Sammy, eu preciso que você entenda que...

- Que eu entenda o quê? Que foi minha culpa? Eu sei muito bem disso, Dean. Eu sei que você não voltou pra casa por minha causa, por causa do que eu fiz. Eu nunca poderia esquecer, Dean! No feriado de Ação de Graças, no Natal, no aniversário do papai, era eu quem tinha que ver a cara de tristeza e decepção dele. Mas você não estava nem aí, não é? Nem por ele você foi capaz de deixar o seu orgulho de lado, nem por ele!

- Eu... Eu só pensei estar fazendo o melhor, Sam. Eu não sabia como olhar pra você depois do que aconteceu, eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Então que não dissesse nada! Não precisava olhar pra minha cara, bastava você ter vindo pelo menos uma vez pra casa, pra fazer a alegria dele. Mas não, você devia estar bem por lá, não é?

- Eu senti muita falta de vocês. Muita! – Dean falou com a voz embargada, tentando segurar o choro.

- Eu... Eu estou cansado, preciso dormir. – Sam falou e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Dean voltou a se sentar no sofá, encarando a televisão desligada.

As lembranças voltaram feito uma bomba dentro da sua cabeça. Sabia que tinha errado ao se afastar daquela maneira, mas tinha se sentido tão perdido que não sabia o que fazer. Achou que se afastando as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, mas se enganou completamente.

**Flashback on:**

- Você vai mesmo voltar pra lá? - Sam perguntou ao acordar e ver Dean arrumando suas malas.

- Claro que eu vou, Sam. Falta pouco mais de um ano, eu não posso desistir agora.

- Me leva com você? Eu não quero ficar longe de você novamente, Dean!

- Sammy, eu... Eu não posso. Eu não tenho nem como me manter por lá, é o pai quem está bancando tudo, e...

- Ok. - Sam falou magoado e se virou para sair do quarto.

- Espera, Sam! Qual é o problema? Eu pensei que estivesse tudo bem aqui, você e o pai. Eu não entendo o que...

- Não está nada bem, Dean! Eu não quero que você vá!

- Você está bancando a criança mimada, Sam. Isso já não funciona mais.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta, Dean! - Sam de repente o abraçou com força, chorando em seu ombro.

Dean sentiu um nó na garganta, nunca tinha visto seu irmão deste jeito, ele tremia e soluçava, parecia desesperado.

- Sam... Sammy, calma, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem. Só me diz por que este desespero todo? Eu volto no natal, vai passar muito rápido, você vai ver.

- Não longe de você - Sam falou entre os soluços.

- Por que você está falando assim? O que está acontecendo? Hein? Me fala! - Dean insistiu, se afastando um pouco e segurando o rosto de Sam com as duas mãos, para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu te amo, Dean! - Sam praticamente sussurrou.

- Qual é, garoto? Eu também te amo! Eu sou seu irmão, não sou? - Dean brincou, espalhando os cabelos do irmão em provocação.

- Mas não do jeito que eu quero. Não do jeito que eu te amo! - Sam o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que você... - Dean não chegou a completar a frase, pois se viu prensado contra a porta do quarto pelo corpo do seu irmão.

No instante seguinte, sentiu sua boca invadida pela língua de Sam, as mãos grandes dele o agarrando com força pelo quadril e algo duro roçando em sua coxa. Dean não conseguiu respirar e muito menos pensar naquele momento. Quando seu cérebro passou a processar o acontecido, percebeu que estava correspondendo ao beijo, e foi aí que tudo se quebrou.

Usou toda sua força para empurrar seu irmão para longe e ele acabou caindo, assustado.

- Você está ficando louco? O que pensa que está fazendo? - Dean gritou com raiva.

- Eu... Eu... - Sam não sabia o que dizer, nem sequer conseguiu olhar Dean nos olhos novamente - Me desculpe!

- Me desculpe? Eu quero que você fique longe de mim, Sam! Longe de mim!

Sam não disse uma palavra, se levantou com dificuldade, chorando, e saiu correndo do quarto.

Sam não voltou para casa depois do acontecido e Dean já não sabia o que fazer.

Fazia muito frio naquela noite e a chuva não dava trégua. Dean estava aflito, seu pai só voltaria no dia seguinte e já havia ligado para todos os amigos de Sam que conhecia, mas ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro.

Decidiu pegar o carro e sair a sua procura, mas quando chegou do lado de fora viu um vulto sentado na calçada, com as costas apoiadas na parede da garagem.

- Sam! O que você faz aqui fora? Por que não entrou?

Não recebeu resposta.

- Sammy... Fala comigo, Sam!

Dean já estava ficando desesperado; seu irmão estava com as roupas encharcadas e tremia compulsivamente.

Como o mais novo não reagiu, Dean o ajudou a se levantar e o encaminhou para dentro de casa, tirando suas roupas molhadas e o colocando debaixo do chuveiro quente.

Depois do banho, Dean o secou e o colocou na cama, depositando vários cobertores sobre ele. Vendo que Sam ainda tremia de frio, Dean se deitou ao lado dele, o aquecendo com o calor do seu corpo.

Ficaram algum tempo assim. Dean o abraçava com força, morrendo de medo que algo ruim lhe acontecesse. Logo sentiu o corpo do mais novo aquecendo e Sam recuperando a cor em seu rosto, que antes estava pálido demais.

- Dean! – Sam sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e recobrando a consciência aos poucos.

- Sammy! Graças a Deus você está bem, eu não sei o que eu faria se...

- Dean... – Sam se agarrou ao corpo do mais velho, enfiando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Dean podia sentir a respiração quente do irmão em seu pescoço, o que fez a sua pele arrepiar. Os braços de Sam o agarrando com força, a sua pele nua – e agora quente – colada em seu corpo, lhe causaram uma reação inesperada.

Ao sentir que Dean ficara excitado, Sam rolou por cima do corpo do irmão e beijou seu pescoço de leve, quase com medo da sua reação.

Mas a tentação era grande demais para que Dean resistisse, e logo os dois estavam atracados num beijo de tirar o fôlego. As roupas de Dean foram arrancadas com pressa, ambos tinham urgência por mais contato entre os seus corpos.

Inverteram as posições e agora Dean estava por cima de Sam, os dois completamente nus, se esfregando e gemendo feito dois animais no cio.

A boca do mais velho explorava o corpo de Sam, provando do seu gosto, do seu cheiro, se deliciando com sua pele macia.

Neste momento Dean já não conseguia mais pensar; se era errado, se era proibido, nada mais importava.

Depois de algum preparo, invadiu o corpo do seu irmão, penetrando-o e saciando os seus desejos mais sujos e proibidos.

Sam fechou os olhos e se entregou sem medo. Era tudo o que mais queria, era tudo o que precisava no momento.

**Flashback off.**

O que antes parecia ser parte de um passado distante, agora estava ali, diante dos seus olhos. Já não podia mais fugir, teria que enfrentar seus medos e encarar seu irmão.

Dean suspirou ao pensar em como as coisas eram antes de tudo acontecer. Naquela época, apesar da diferença de idade, eram verdadeiros amigos. Saíam juntos, se divertiam, conversavam sobre tudo. Confiavam um no outro.

Sentia falta disso, sentia falta de ver seu irmão sorrir, da cumplicidade que havia entre eles. Algo que provavelmente jamais seria recuperado.

Mas mesmo que isso fizesse seu irmão sofrer, era hora de enfrentar a verdade. Estava disposto a colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E aí está mais uma Wincest... Já se tornou um vício, acho que eu não vivo mais sem! rsrs

Agora, já que você leu até aqui, que tal clicar aí em baixo e compartilhar a sua opinião? Você não vai perder mais de 2 minutos, eu prometo!

E para quem não sabe o que dizer, aí vai uma dica: Comente o que mais gostou, ou o que menos gostou, fale sobre os personagens, ou sobre a fic em geral, critique, xingue, ria... Mas comente alguma coisa, por favor!

Não existe nada mais importante para o autor do que esta interação com os leitores. Nós precisamos saber o que você pensa! Precisamos de incentivo. E a sua opinião é sim de suma importância. Ela faz diferença, acredite!

Ah, e nem precisa ser cadastrado no site pra deixar reviews. Então, não tem desculpas! rsrs

Um grande abraço pra quem leu até aqui!

Beijos!

Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Depois de pensar muito a respeito, Dean pegou seu casaco e saiu pela rua. Caminhou até o bar, que ficava somente a um quarteirão da sua casa.

Esperaria Sam terminar seu trabalho para então poderem conversar, sem que seu irmão pudesse inventar uma desculpa e fugir novamente.

Mas quando chegou perto, viu Sam saindo para os fundos do bar. Seu irmão entrou em um automóvel preto que estava estacionado ali e, para surpresa de Dean, o motorista do carro, que Dean acabara de identificar, o beijou.

Um pouco chocado e sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou o que pensar, Dean acabou por entrar no bar, onde àquela hora da noite só estava Ellen atrás do balcão, terminando de limpar o ambiente para fechar.

- Que surpresa você por aqui, Dean! – Ellen falou enquanto lavava os copos na pia.

- Oi, Ellen, eu… Eu vim pra falar com o meu irmão, mas...

- Ah, O Sam acabou de sair com o Brady.

- Sim, eu vi. Eles... – Dean suspirou e se sentou em uma banqueta, inconformado.

- É uma péssima escolha, eu sei. Mas o seu irmão sabe o que está fazendo.

- Sabe mesmo? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

- Pouco tempo, uns dois ou três meses, talvez.

- O meu pai sabia disso?

- Sim, ele sabia.

- Não dá pra acreditar. Como ele pôde permitir uma coisa dessas?

- Ele não aprovava, mas também não se metia nas coisas do seu irmão. E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Não dá pra ver uma coisa dessas e ficar calado, Ellen. Esse cara é um imbecil.

- Eu não me preocuparia com ele, Dean. Se o Sam estivesse apaixonado, eu saberia, pode ter certeza. Mas acho que ele só está se divertindo um pouco.

- Se divertindo? - Dean perguntou, indignado.

- Na idade dele, isso é bem natural, não é?

- Sabe Ellen, às vezes eu acho que não conheço mais o Sam. Ele anda tão distante, tão diferente, e eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Não sei como chegar até ele. Eu sei que ele precisa de mim, mas eu não sei como me aproximar.

- Só tenha paciência, Dean. Você vai achar um jeito. Vocês eram tão amigos, tão unidos, é impossível que isso tenha acabado.

- Eu estraguei tudo. Achei que estava fazendo o melhor ficando longe e agora eu me sinto um estranho dentro da minha própria casa.

- Com o tempo as coisas vão se ajeitar, Dean.

- Assim eu espero.

- É engraçado, duas ou três vezes por semana o seu pai vinha aqui no bar, neste mesmo horário. Ele se sentava nesta banqueta em que você está sentado agora, então tomava uma cerveja com o Sam, os dois conversavam um pouco e depois iam embora juntos.

- Muita coisa mudou desde que eu fui embora, não é? Quando eu morava em casa os dois viviam brigando, feito cão e gato – Dean sorriu com a lembrança.

- Eles só tinham um ao outro e de alguma maneira acabaram se entendendo. O mesmo vai acontecer com vocês dois agora.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Bom, eu vou pra casa. Ele provavelmente não vai voltar, não é? – Dean suspirou desanimado.

- x -

Sam saiu do bar pela porta dos fundos e viu o carro de Brady ali parado, o esperando. Não tinha a menor vontade de vê-lo, não depois que Dean havia voltado. De qualquer forma, entrou no carro e foi recebido com um beijo.

- Eu senti sua falta.

- Mesmo? Não é o que parece. – Sam parecia chateado.

- Olha Sam, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai, sinto muito mesmo.

- Então por que não foi ao funeral?

- Eu achei que seria melhor assim.

- Claro. – Sam fez menção de sair do carro, quando Brady o segurou.

- Eu amo você, Sam. Não vá embora desse jeito, por favor?

- Eu preciso mesmo ir, o Dean está me esperando – Sam se despediu com um beijo e saiu do carro, voltando para casa.

Dean já tinha chegado em casa e novamente o esperava na sala, assistindo TV.

Sam entrou em silêncio, pois não estava a fim de conversar. Os últimos dias estavam sendo difíceis e a presença de Dean só tornava tudo pior. Cada vez que conversavam, só se magoavam ainda mais.

Foi até a geladeira pegar água, quando Dean apareceu na cozinha.

- Você chegou tarde hoje, o bar estava movimentado?

- Eu encontrei com um amigo na saída.

- Amigo? Não sabia que você e o Brady eram amigos.

- Se você sabia que eu estava com ele, por que perguntou? – Sam sorriu com ironia, guardando a garrafa na geladeira.

- Eu fui até o bar porque precisava conversar com você.

- Conversar sobre o quê?

- Sobre... Tudo! Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Não está acontecendo nada! – Sam deu as costas e ia saindo, quando Dean o puxou pelo braço.

- Então por que você fica me evitando? Me tratando como se eu nem existisse? Eu estou me sentindo um estranho dentro desta casa, Sam!

- Eu não estou te evitando! Mas é que depois de tanto tempo não é mais a mesma coisa, Dean. Você deveria saber! É bem mais fácil pra mim conversar com um estranho na rua, do que com você.

- Obrigado pela sinceridade – Dean falou com mágoa na voz.

- O que você esperava? Que fosse tudo como antes? Que eu agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Não, eu sei que não. Mas é duro enfrentar a verdade. Ainda mais porque eu sei que fui eu quem ferrou com tudo.

- Você não fez nada sozinho, Dean.

- Sammy... Depois do que aconteceu, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava tão arrependido e não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

- Arrependido?

- Você é meu irmão, Sam! Você acha que o que nós fizemos foi algo normal?

- Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida!

- Eu não... – Dean engoliu em seco – Eu sei que eu deveria ter ficado e conversado com você, mas eu fui um covarde, indo embora daquela maneira.

- Eu preferia que você nunca tivesse me falado nada. Que você nunca tivesse voltado! Eu nunca vou me arrepender do que aconteceu, Dean. Eu esperava ouvir qualquer coisa, menos você dizer que se arrependeu!

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Sam. Eu sinto muito por ter estragado tudo. O que nós tínhamos antes era... Era especial demais pra eu ferrar com tudo desse jeito.

- Nós podemos ter muito mais, Dean! Basta você querer. E não venha me dizer que aquela noite não significou nada pra você, porque eu sei que significou. Eu sei o que você sentiu.

- Eu não disse que não significou nada. Mas foi um erro, Sam! Você precisa entender isso.

- Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte e o papai me falou que você tinha ido embora, eu quis morrer, Dean. Mas mesmo assim, eu nunca pensei nisso como um erro. Eu sempre esperei que você voltasse e que...

- Eu estou noivo, Sam! – Dean falou bruscamente.

- O quê? – Sam sentiu seu mundo desabar.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Noivo? Não, você não pode... Desde quando? - Sam não conseguia acreditar, não podia ser verdade.

- Faz quase três meses. Com uma garota da faculdade. Ela acabou de se formar em psicologia.

- Três meses? Então... – Sam se virou de costas, inconformado - O papai sabia?

- Sim, ele sabia.

- E por que ele nunca me falou?

- Ele queria que eu mesmo te falasse.

- Eu não acredito... Você nem tinha namorada da última vez que esteve aqui! Como alguém pode noivar em menos de um ano?

- Eu e a Danneel já éramos amigos desde o início da faculdade. De repente começamos a namorar e... Não é como se eu a tivesse conhecido ontem, entende?

- Não. Eu não entendo. Eu tenho a impressão que você está fazendo isso por outro motivo.

- Não fale bobagens, Sam. Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. Eu a amo.

- Ama mesmo? Ou está fazendo isso pra fugir de alguma coisa?

- Não seja ridículo! Não há nada pra fugir. E eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo a minha vida amorosa com você. Está decidido e você vai ter que aceitar.

- O casamento já está marcado? – Sam perguntou num fio de voz.

- Não. Eu acabei de me formar, agora preciso arranjar um emprego. Mas é só uma questão de tempo.

- Isso é idiotice, Dean! Você não pode estar mesmo pensando em se casar!

- Eu estou fazendo uma idiotice? E o que você está fazendo é o que?

- O que eu estou fazendo?

- Eu vi você no carro do Brady!

- E o que tem isso?

- Eu não acredito que você esteja saindo com ele, Sam. O cara é um malandro e, pelo que eu soube, ele ainda tem namorada!

- Ele não a ama.

- Mesmo? E quem ele ama? Você?

- Por quê? Você acha que é impossível alguém me amar?

- Eu não disse isso. Mas ele é...

- Ele me ama, Dean. E quer ficar comigo. É o que eu quero também e você não tem nada com isso.

- Você acredita mesmo que ele vai largar tudo pra ficar com você?

- E por que não?

- Ou você é muito idiota, ou muito inocente. – Dean balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

- Deve ser mal de família. – Sam virou as costas e subiu as escadas, sem dizer mais nada.

Dean sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e suspirou, vendo que era Danneel.

- Hey!

- Oi meu amor, que saudades! – Veio a voz doce do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, eu... Desculpe-me por não ter ligado. Eu tive uns problemas aqui e acabei esquecendo. Mas eu também senti muito a sua falta, me desculpe!

- Problemas? Com o seu irmão?

- É, mais ou menos. Está sendo difícil conversar com ele sem que a conversa termine em briga. Eu realmente não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- E por que você não volta pra cá? Tem uma cama quentinha aqui te esperando. – Danneel falou em tom provocativo.

- Eu não posso, Dan. Não por enquanto. Ainda tenho que encaminhar o inventário do meu pai, tratar do seguro e eu também não posso deixar o Sam assim. Eu só quero que a gente volte a se entender, eu preciso achar um jeito.

- Você vai encontrar um jeito, eu tenho certeza. Afinal de contas, você é Dean Winchester, esqueceu? – Danneel falou brincando - Deve estar sendo difícil para o seu irmão. Perder o pai e ter você de volta em casa, ele deve estar confuso.

- Que bom que eu vou me casar com uma psicóloga – Dean sorriu – O que seria de mim sem você?

- Hmm... Não se faça de modesto, meu amor. Você é o cara mais incrível que eu já conheci. Só tenha paciência com o seu irmão, está bem? Quando as coisas estiverem difíceis, tente se colocar no lugar dele.

- Eu vou fazer isso, prometo! Agora eu vou tentar dormir um pouco, porque o dia foi longo e cansativo. Mas eu te ligo amanhã, ok?

- Eu vou contar as horas. Te amo muito!

Dean desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas, pensando no quanto era sortudo por ter encontrado uma garota feito Danneel. Quando ainda eram apenas amigos, ela tinha sido a única pessoa para quem havia contado o que acontecera entre ele e seu irmão, além de todos os seus problemas. Ela tinha sido seu porto seguro desde então. Sempre tão compreensiva, tão carinhosa. Dean pensou que qualquer outra mulher no lugar dela teria fugido dele, mas ela estava sempre ao seu lado, o apoiando e o amando incondicionalmente.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, a abriu devagar, vendo que Sam estava encolhido na cama com o cobertor lhe cobrindo até a cabeça. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir, pois tinha certas coisas que não mudavam nunca. Seu irmão tinha esta mania desde pequeno. Quando as coisas não aconteciam como ele queria, ficava emburrado e se enfiava debaixo do cobertor.

Dean sabia que Sam ainda estava acordado, mas apenas vestiu seu pijama e apagou a luz sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Tudo o que dissesse agora só serviria para começar outra briga. Adiou pelo tempo que conseguiu, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, não tinha mais como esconder o seu noivado de Sam.

Tudo o que menos queria era ver o seu irmão sofrendo, mas não tinha como evitar. Sam teria que aceitar isso algum dia.

- x -

Sam saiu bem cedo e foi para o escritório de advocacia onde trabalhava durante o dia. Enquanto separava e examinava os papéis de um cliente, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que Dean havia lhe falado.

Noivo. Seu irmão estava noivo e iria se casar. Mesmo querendo, não conseguia acreditar.

Sempre tivera esperanças de que algum dia Dean caísse em si e correspondesse ao seu amor. Esperava que quando ele voltasse para casa, depois de terminar a faculdade, pudessem se entender. Lá no fundo, queria acreditar que Dean o amava da mesma maneira. Talvez estivesse enganado.

O mais estranho era que Dean nunca se amarrava a ninguém. Dificilmente ficava com uma garota por mais de uma noite. Será que tinha mudado tanto assim? Estava sendo difícil aceitar.

Só esperava que Dean mudasse de ideia e desistisse desta besteira. Se ele chegasse mesmo a se casar, isso seria o fim de todos os seus sonhos, Sam sequer podia imaginar.

O moreno sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso, sentia-se tão sozinho, tão abandonado... Provavelmente assim que Dean resolvesse tudo a respeito da morte do seu pai ele iria embora.

Quem sabe fosse melhor assim. Eram irmãos, afinal. De uma forma ou de outra teria que aceitar e seguir com sua vida, só não imaginava que fosse assim tão difícil.

Sam pegou seu celular no bolso e ligou para Brady, combinando de encontrar-se com ele depois do trabalho no escritório.

Ligou também para Ellen dizendo que não iria trabalhar naquela noite. Precisava dar um jeito na sua vida, e quem sabe Brady poderia ser a solução.

Como combinado, depois do trabalho Sam foi encontrá-lo em um quarto de motel.

- Eu estranhei a sua ligação, afinal você nunca faltou ao trabalho no bar. O que foi que aconteceu? Não aguentou de saudades? – Brady falou em tom de brincadeira, puxando Sam pela cintura até a frente da cama, onde se sentou.

- Eu preciso falar com você – Sam parou de pé na sua frente.

- Aham... Depois a gente conversa – Brady falou enquanto abria o botão da calça de Sam.

- Brady! – Sam segurou suas mãos, chamando a sua atenção.

- Ok, nós podemos conversar primeiro, se é o que você quer. – Brady se rendeu e escorregou o corpo sobre a cama, ficando sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira – O que é tão importante?

- Eu preciso saber o que você quer comigo.

- O que eu quero... Que pergunta é essa, Sam?

- Você vive dizendo que me ama, que eu sou tudo do que você precisa... Eu quero saber se isso é verdade ou é conversa fiada, só isso.

- É claro que é verdade. Por que esta desconfiança agora? Eu não faço tudo por você? Não faço todas as suas vontades?

- Então por que você continua com a Susan?

- Porque eu... Você sabe por quê.

- Não, eu não sei!

- Você vive fugindo de mim! Mal deixa eu te tocar, fica sempre arranjando uma desculpa pra não ir até o fim...

- Eu me lembro de você ter dito que esperaria até que eu estivesse pronto.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas... Por quanto tempo ainda? O máximo que você me permitiu fazer foi te chupar! Eu preciso de mais do que isso, Sam.

- Me leva pra morar com você? - Sam o encarou com os olhos pidões.

- O quê? – Brady tossiu, engasgando com a própria saliva.

- Não era isso o que você queria?

- Eu... Era! Mas não agora, eu... Você está falando sério? - Brady ainda estava em choque.

- Por que você acha que eu te chamei aqui?

- Escuta, Sam... Eu quero muito ficar com você, mas as coisas não são assim tão simples. Por que essa ideia agora?

- Eu não posso mais ficar naquela casa. – Sam se sentou na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Por causa da morte do seu pai? Isso logo vai passar, você vai ver.

- Não é por isso, é porque... Esquece! Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, eu... Eu sou mesmo um idiota. O Dean tinha toda razão.

- Sam! – Brady tentou chamá-lo, mas Sam já tinha saído pela porta, caminhando rapidamente pela rua.

Sentia-se tão perdido e tão confuso que nem se deu conta que encontraria seu irmão quando chegasse em casa.

- Sam! Onde você esteve? Eu te procurei no bar e...

- Por aí – Sam falou ofegante – Eu não fui trabalhar hoje.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou ao perceber que algo não estava bem.

- Não, está tudo bem – Sam tentou disfarçar.

- Sammy, por favor? Por que você não se abre comigo?

- Você tinha toda razão, Dean.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do Brady. Ele não me ama porra nenhuma. Mas isso não é surpresa pra você, não é? Acabou tudo. Você pode ficar feliz agora – Sam falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Feliz? Você acha mesmo que eu fico feliz em ver você assim, arrasado? Sammy... Se existe alguém neste mundo que daria tudo pra poder ver você feliz, esse alguém sou eu. O que eu mais quero é que você encontre alguém que te ame de verdade, da maneira que você merece. Alguém que te respeite, que te valorize.

Sam não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas o encarava com o olhar mais triste que Dean já tinha visto.

- Eu sou seu irmão, Sam! Eu me importo com você. Eu gostaria... Gostaria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Que nós voltássemos a ser amigos, que nós voltássemos a ser irmãos...

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Dean desceu as escadas e encontrou Sam na cozinha, com uma mochila nas costas, pronto para sair.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? Em pleno sábado?

- Não, eu vou jogar basquete com alguns amigos no clube.

- Ah, ok – Dean tentou não demonstrar sua decepção, afinal, em outros tempos, com certeza seu irmão o convidaria para ir com ele - Vai ser bom você sair um pouco, se distrair.

Sam caminhou até a porta, parou por um instante e então se voltou, um pouco inseguro.

- Dean, eu também quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Eu digo... Entre nós.

- Ótimo. – Dean forçou um sorriso.

- Você... Quer vir junto?

- O quê?

- Para o clube.

- Claro. Eu quero sim. Me dá um minuto pra eu trocar de roupa?

- Eu te espero no portão – Sam falou e finalmente sorriu, deixando Dean aliviado.

O clube ficava a três quadras da sua casa, então foram a pé.

Enquanto caminhavam, foram conversando sobre trivialidades e sobre os amigos de Sam, uma conversa bem descontraída e sem brigas desta vez.

- Sam, e por falar nos seus amigos, por onde anda a Jô? Eu não a vi no bar, nem no funeral do papai.

- Ela viajou com o pai, alguns dias antes do papai morrer. Não daria tempo pra eles voltarem, então...

- Ela viajou com o Bobby? E a Ellen deixou? – Dean perguntou espantado.

- Você sabe que o Bobby sempre acaba convencendo a Ellen. E quando a Jô quer mesmo alguma coisa, não adianta a Ellen querer convencê-la do contrário.

- E quando eles voltam?

- Por que tanto interesse? Você sempre achou a Jô uma pirralha!

- Porque mesmo sendo uma pirralha, ela sempre foi uma boa amiga pra você. E eu acho que você tem ficado muito sozinho ultimamente, só isso.

- Eu estou bem, Dean. Você não precisa ficar bancando o pai pra cima de mim.

- Eu não estou bancando o pai, eu só me preocupo com você. Não vamos brigar novamente, ok?

- Ok. Eles voltam amanhã. Pelo menos é o que Bobby prometeu pra Ellen.

- É estranho ver os dois separados, não?

- Hmm... Já faz tanto tempo. E depois, o Bobby nunca parou em casa mesmo!

- Sabe, eu sempre pensei que você e a Jô fossem namorar algum dia.

- Eu e a Jô? – Sam deu risadas – Você só pode estar brincando.

- Por que não? Eu acho a Jô muito bonita, apesar de ser um pé no saco.

- Eu também a acho bonita Dean, mas... nada a ver. Nós somos amigos, só isso.

- Se você está dizendo...

- Você vai jogar? – Sam perguntou assim que chegaram ao clube.

- Não, eu só vou assistir. Vai lá...

Dean se acomodou nas arquibancadas enquanto Sam correu para o vestiário, se juntando aos seus amigos.

O jogo começou e enquanto Dean o observava, sua mente estava longe dali. Lembrava-se de menos de dois anos atrás, quando vinha para casa nas férias da faculdade ou então em alguns finais de semana. Ele e Sam jogavam basquete no quintal de casa, com uma cesta improvisada. Sam geralmente ganhava, não só pela vantagem na altura, mas Dean tinha que confessar que seu irmão era muito mais ágil.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto com o pensamento. Bons tempos em que, quando brigavam, era por coisinhas banais e acabavam sempre fazendo as pazes no mesmo dia.

Saíam sempre juntos, para o futebol, para o supermercado, para jogar sinuca, para as baladas... Apesar da diferença de idade, eram inseparáveis.

Assim que Sam teve idade para sair, Dean o levava junto com ele e seus amigos. Isso fez com que Sam amadurecesse mais cedo, mas ao mesmo tempo criou certa dependência.

Quando foi embora há um ano atrás, Dean sabia que Sam não tinha perdido apenas um irmão, mas o seu melhor amigo. E agora seria difícil, senão impossível, reconquistar a sua confiança.

Dean estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem tinha percebido Brady se aproximar.

- Hey Dean! – Brady o cumprimentou e se sentou duas arquibancadas abaixo.

- Hey! – Dean respondeu apenas por educação, não queria conversa com aquele sujeito.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?

- Por quê? Aí você fica mais à vontade pra manipular o meu irmão? – Dean falou com aspereza.

- O Sam...

- Sim, ele me contou.

- Olha, Dean...

- Eu não quero saber, ok? Só quero você o mais longe dele possível.

- Eu nunca manipulei o seu irmão.

- Não mesmo? – Dean ironizou.

- Ele tem vinte e um anos, Dean. Não é mais uma criança e sabe muito bem o que quer.

- Não vem com essa conversa de que conhece ele melhor que eu. Porque ninguém conhece. E eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui, afinal.

- Eu preciso conversar com ele.

- Ele não quer mais saber de você! Será que não entendeu ainda?

- Se ele não quiser, eu vou respeitar sua vontade - Brady falou calmamente, deixando Dean ainda mais irritado.

O jogo terminou e depois de se trocar, Sam veio na direção de Dean, só então percebendo que Brady também estava ali.

- Já podemos ir, Sam? – Dean mal esperou o mais novo se aproximar.

- Claro.

- Sam, eu... Será que nós podemos conversar? – Brady perguntou, se aproximando.

- Eu...

- Dez minutinhos, Sam. Por favor?

Sam olhou inseguro para Dean, percebendo a irritação do irmão. Mas achou injusto se negar a conversar com Brady, afinal, sabia que tinha agido feito um idiota no seu último encontro.

- Tudo bem. Você já pode ir, Dean. Eu... Eu vou depois.

- Tem certeza? – Dean sorriu com sarcasmo, balançou a cabeça em reprovação e saiu, visivelmente aborrecido.

Dean caminhou de volta para casa sozinho, já que não teve outra alternativa.

Pensou em ligar para Danneel, mas estava tão irritado que acabou desistindo. Ela perceberia na sua voz que havia algo de errado. Algo que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender ou explicar.

Estava certo do que queria para si, iria se casar, construir uma família junto de Danneel, começar uma vida nova. Sabia que depois disso, seu irmão também encontraria o seu caminho.

Mas tinha algo dentro de si, um sentimento mesquinho, egoísta, que não queria se livrar do passado. Quando este sentimento vinha à tona, Dean perdia completamente o seu lado racional. E em momentos como este, que estava vivendo agora, queria que Sam fosse seu, apenas seu.

Entrou em casa batendo a porta com força. Um misto de raiva e ciúmes o corroia por dentro. Ciúmes pelo fato de Sam ter escolhido ficar com Brady ao invés de voltar para casa com ele. E raiva de si mesmo, por não ter controle sobre este tipo de sentimento. Não gostava de se sentir assim, fraco, sentimental, vulnerável.

Ao entrar no quarto, sentou-se na cama do seu irmão. Deslizou as mãos pelos lençóis, sentindo a textura. O cheiro de Sam estava ali, impregnado. Assim como as lembranças daquela maldita noite. A noite em que perdera completamente o controle sobre si mesmo... A noite em que se deixara levar pelos seus desejos, sem sequer pensar ou se preocupar com as consequências... A noite em que tinha destruído a sua família.

Passara o último ano longe de casa, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Tentando entender por que tinha cedido com tanta facilidade as vontades de Sam.

Agora tudo parecia tão claro. Não só aquela noite, mas tudo o que havia acontecido antes. As palavras, os gestos, os toques... Tudo o que, sem perceberem, os levara por aquele caminho.

Dean olhou ao redor, revivendo tudo o que tinha acontecido ali, naquele quarto. Tantas noites acordara angustiado, sem poder dormir. Nestas noites, sem se dar conta, se sentava na beirada da cama de seu irmão e ficava observando-o dormir, ouvindo a sua respiração, ora calma, ora agitada. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficava ali, às vezes só observando, outras vezes colocando a mão sobre o peito de Sam, sentindo as batidas do seu coração, ou ainda deslizando a mão pelos fios do seu cabelo, fazendo um leve carinho.

Lembrou-se de algumas noites em que, na proximidade, sentira vontade de beijá-lo. Uma noite chegara até a selar seus lábios, muito suavemente, com medo que Sam acordasse e o flagrasse no ato.

Até que ponto isso podia ser considerado normal?

Dean fechou os olhos e mais lembranças vieram a sua mente. Três semanas depois de ter saído de casa daquela maneira, praticamente fugido, veio a ligação de John:

- Eu preciso de uma explicação, Dean – John falou com a voz calma, mas firme.

- Do que o senhor está falando?

- O Sam me contou tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês. Agora é a sua vez.

- O Sam... O que... O que ele... – Dean sentiu seu coração disparar. Não sabia o que dizer, não conseguia acreditar que Sam tinha mesmo contado a verdade ao seu pai.

- Tudo.

- Eu... E por que ele fez isso?

- O seu irmão surtou desde que você foi embora, Dean. Ele não come, não dorme, não conversa com ninguém. Passa o dia trancado no quarto, sozinho.

- Pai, eu não sabia, eu...

- Eu não vi outra saída e o levei quase arrastado ao médico. Este me indicou um psicólogo, mas o Sam se recusa a ir. Então hoje eu fiz uma última tentativa, o pressionei e pedi que ele se abrisse comigo, disse que não importava o que fosse, ele poderia me contar.

- E ele contou – Dean suspirou, desanimado.

- Há quanto tempo você sabia disso?

- Do quê?

- Droga! Isso não é conversa pra se ter por telefone, Dean! – John esbravejou – Há quanto tempo você sabia o que o seu irmão sentia por você?

- Desde... Um dia antes de eu partir. Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas e ele apareceu no quarto, desesperado, queria que eu o levasse comigo.

- Só isso?

- Aí ele... Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, quando eu percebi, eu estava... Encostado na porta, e... E a gente estava se beijando.

- E por que você não me disse nada?

- Porque... Eu pensei que... Que tinha sido só uma crise, que ele só estivesse confuso, sei lá. E o senhor não estava em casa, lembra?

- E antes disso?

- Nunca houve nada, eu juro! – Dean tinha a voz embargada.

- Mas você nunca... Dean, eu sei o que o seu irmão está sentindo, mas eu preciso saber o que se passa com você também.

- Nada, pai! Eu o amo como eu sempre amei, como um irmão. Só isso!

- E você nunca deu esperanças ou deu a entender que fosse mais do que isso?

- Nunca!

- Então por que, Dean? - Dean pôde ouvir John socar a mesa.

- Pai...

- Foi por sacanagem? Você quis saber como era, ou que diabos deu em você pra fazer algo assim?

- Eu... Eu não sei, eu...

- O Sam assumiu toda a culpa, disse que foi ele quem provocou, mas... Ele não estuprou você, então quer dizer que você também quis! Por que, Dean? Eu preciso saber por quê.

- Eu juro que eu daria tudo pra poder voltar atrás, pai. As coisas... Fugiram do meu controle. O Sam tinha desaparecido e quando eu o encontrei ele estava congelando na chuva, e... Eu tentei aquecê-lo, achei que... Eu tive muito medo de perdê-lo, pai! Eu tive muito medo. Então quando ele voltou a si, nós estávamos muito próximos e simplesmente aconteceu... Quando eu acordei no outro dia que eu me dei conta do que tinha feito, então eu...

- Então você foi embora.

- Eu pensei que era o melhor a fazer, não sabia como encarar o Sam depois disso.

- Eu preferia que vocês tivessem feito isso por sacanagem, eu juro!

- Por quê? Qual a diferença?

- Seria mais fácil de resolver. Eu saberia como lidar. Agora eu estou de mãos atadas, sem saber o que fazer pra ajudar o seu irmão. Droga, Dean! Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa do Sam, que sempre foi um tanto impulsivo e inconsequente, mas de você?

- Eu sinto muito, pai!

- Sente muito? Então coloque esse seu traseiro dentro de um avião e volte pra casa, para nós três conversarmos e resolvermos isso.

- Eu... Eu não posso, pai! Me desculpe! – Dean falou e desligou o telefone em seguida.

Depois desta conversa, tinha ficado quase dois meses sem ligar ou atender as ligações de John. Quando finalmente se falaram, seu pai não perguntou mais nada. Apenas disse que Sam estava melhor e que algum dia Dean teria que conversar com ele. A situação não poderia continuar assim.

Mas o tempo foi passando, chegou o natal, ano novo, o aniversário do seu pai. Tinha sido bem mais fácil arranjar uma desculpa para não aparecer em casa do que ter que encarar seu irmão.

O mais difícil era sentir a mágoa e a tristeza na voz do seu pai, mas John era um homem forte e Dean sabia que lá no fundo, ele o compreendia.

Dean voltou para a cozinha e começou a preparar o almoço. A manhã tinha passado tão rápido que nem se deu conta do quanto estava faminto.

Ouviu a porta da entrada se abrir e os passos receosos de Sam se aproximando.

O mais novo parou no batente da porta da cozinha, observando Dean sentado em frente à mesa, picando alguns legumes.

Dean não abriu a boca, apenas continuou com seus afazeres em silêncio, sem sequer levantar os olhos para o seu irmão.

- Você está zangado? – Sam finalmente perguntou, ao ver que Dean ignorara a sua presença.

- Tenho motivo para estar? – Dean respondeu secamente.

- Não que eu saiba, mas então por que essa cara?

- Me deixa em paz, Sam! Eu estou tentando fazer o almoço.

- Foi porque eu não voltei com você? – Sam se aproximou.

- Você faz o que quiser da sua vida, Sam. Eu não tenho nada com isso.

- Eu só... Nós apenas conversamos, esclarecemos as coisas, eu não tenho mais nada com o Brady. Mas nem por isso eu vou me tornar inimigo dele.

- Eu não estou nem aí, será que dá pra entender e calar essa boca? – Dean elevou a voz, sem conseguir esconder a irritação.

- Está bem, me desculpe – Sam foi até a porta, quando Dean voltou a falar.

- Eu só queria entender por que, com tanto homem e tanta mulher nessa maldita cidade, você foi escolher logo ele?

- Porque... Aconteceu, sei lá. E ele é bonito, bacana, inteligente. Ele até se parece um pouco com você.

Dean riu com sarcasmo.

- É um imbecil, um aproveitador e bem mais velho que você.

- Ele tem a mesma idade que você. E era o seu melhor amigo no colegial.

- Era! Você disse bem.

Agora foi Sam quem deu risadas.

- Vocês dois brigaram por causa de uma garota! E ela acabou não ficando com nenhum dos dois! O quão patético isso pode ser?

- Ele era meu amigo e ficou com a garota de quem eu gostava. Você quer mais motivos pra terminar uma amizade?

- Acontece que ele também era apaixonado por ela, só que você não deu chances pra ele se explicar.

- Vai defender o namoradinho agora?

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado. Nós só... Deixa pra lá.

- Você deveria namorar alguém da sua idade.

- Isso era o que o papai dizia. Eu pensei que você não fosse tão antiquado, mas você é pior do que ele.

- Espera aí, você... Você falava com o pai sobre essas coisas? – Dean finalmente largou os legumes e o encarou, incrédulo.

- Falava. Por quê?

- Sobre tudo? Quero dizer, você falava com ele sobre o Brady e essas coisas?

- Aham.

- Mas que porra! – Dean deu um soco na mesa.

- Qual é o problema? – Sam não estava entendendo nada – Com quem mais eu podia falar sobre isso?

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se o pai que eu conheci é o mesmo que o seu...

- Dean...

- É sério! Desde quando ele se tornou esse homem liberal? Porque eu não o conheci assim!

- Acho que depois que você foi embora, não é que ele ficou liberal, mas... Nós fizemos um acordo.

- Que tipo de acordo?

- De contar tudo um pro outro. Não esconder nada. Mas parece que...

- O quê?

- Parece que só eu cumpria a minha parte, não é? Afinal ele me escondeu sobre o seu noivado o tempo todo. – Sam tinha mágoa na voz.

- Bom, isso era sobre mim, e não sobre ele. E eu já te falei, ele queria que eu mesmo contasse.

- Isso não muda nada.

- Vai ficar bravo com ele agora? Acho que não vai adiantar muito.

- Idiota! – Sam bufou e abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de suco.

- Vai me ajudar com o almoço ou não?

- Só se você desfizer essa tromba! Não combina com você – Sam falou brincando.

- Tromba? Olha só quem fala! Sabe qual é o seu problema, Sam?

- Hmm?

- Falta de surra!

Sam deu gargalhada.

- Você teve a sua chance. Agora eu sou maior que você!

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

No domingo, Dean acordou cedo, tomou café, arrumou a casa e saiu para caminhar pelas redondezas. As coisas por ali não tinham mudado muito desde que fora embora, e agora Dean percebia o quanto tinha sentido saudade do lugar.

Era um bairro pacato, sem nada em especial, mas era ali que tinha crescido e guardava muitas lembranças boas.

Passou em frente à escola onde estudara e as lembranças de um Sam pequenininho e nervoso por causa do primeiro dia de aula vieram à sua mente. Era ele quem levava e buscava o irmão do colégio até que este tivesse idade para ir sozinho.

E mesmo quando Sam já era um garoto e não queria mais que ninguém o levasse para a escola, Dean ficava de longe, espiando, para ter certeza que ele ficaria bem.

Voltou para casa e começou a preparar algo para almoçarem, já que Sam não levantaria da cama tão cedo. Também não o culpava, pois seu irmão trabalhava a semana inteira, portanto, tinha todo o direito de descansar no final de semana.

Depois de algum tempo, Sam levantou e pegou uma xícara de café, tomando apressadamente.

- Bom dia pra você também! – Dean falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Bom dia! – Sam pegou uma maçã na fruteira e foi saindo...

- Aonde você vai? O almoço está quase... - Dean não chegou a terminar a frase, pois Sam saiu correndo feito um louco.

- A Jô já deve ter chegado! - Sam gritou da porta.

Sam foi correndo até o bar e parou na porta, sorrindo. Sua amiga estava abraçada com a mãe e não quis interromper aquele momento familiar. Arrependeu-se de ter ido lá tão cedo e já ia saindo quando ouviu Jô lhe chamar.

- Aonde o senhor pensa que vai, Samuel Winchester? - Jô fez cara de brava, mas correu ao seu encontro, pulando em seu pescoço - Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, Jô! - Sam a ergueu do chão e rodopiou.

- Vem, tem um montão de coisas que eu preciso te contar - Jô puxou Sam pela mão, o levando em direção à porta que dava para a casa.

- Vocês dois, voltem aqui! - Ellen falou com a voz firme e os dois se voltaram, estranhando a sua atitude.

- O que foi agora, mãe?

- Se quiserem conversar vai ser aqui no bar ou na sala lá de casa. Nada de irem pro seu quarto, ouviu bem, Joanna Beth Singer?

- Mãe! - Jô falou aborrecida.

- Estas são as regras! - Ellen reforçou e Jô saiu bufando, arrastando Sam junto com ela até a sala.

- O que foi que deu nela? - Sam não estava entendendo nada, pois antes os dois viviam trancados no quarto de Jô e Ellen nunca se opôs.

- Eu tive que contar a ela - Jô sorriu sem graça.

- Contar o quê? - Sam arregalou os olhos.

- Antes de eu ir viajar com o meu pai, ela veio com aquela conversa, sabe? Dizendo para eu ter cuidado e toda aquela conversa de mãe, achando que eu ainda era... Virgem.

Sam sentou no sofá e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Jô, eu trabalho com a sua mãe no bar. Você podia pelo menos ter me avisado!

- Eu quis, mas ela não me deixou ir até a sua casa e depois o papai não me deixou sozinha por um minuto sequer, para que eu pudesse te ligar.

- E agora? Eu aposto que ela só não me mandou embora porque meu pai morreu e ela ficou com pena de mim.

- É claro que não, seu idiota! E já fazem dois anos, Sam. Que diferença isso faz agora?

- Ela confiava em mim e agora deve achar que eu me aproveitei de você!

- Ela deve estar achando é que eu me aproveitei de você! - Jô deu risadas - Agora esquece este assunto, que eu tenho muita coisa pra te contar. Mas primeiro eu quero saber de você.

- Saber o quê? - Sam ainda estava emburrado.

- Como você está agora que o Dean voltou?

- Eu estou bem, mas o Dean não vai ficar, ele... Ele logo vai embora de novo.

- Eu pensei que... Agora que ele está formado, que ele fosse ficar por aqui.

- O Dean está noivo, Jô.

- O quê? Como assim? Ele nem tinha namorada!

- Ele tinha, só eu que não sabia. O meu pai escondeu de mim - A mágoa era aparente em sua voz.

- Sam... Eu sinto muito! - Jô sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou.

- Eu vou ficar bem. É só uma questão de tempo. Logo eu vou pra faculdade e isso tudo vai ficar pra trás. Agora me conte as novidades, vai? Eu não quero mais falar sobre o Dean.

Sam ficou quase uma hora ouvindo Jô contar sobre a viagem, e quando voltou para casa Dean já tinha almoçado sozinho e estava sentado na sala, lendo um livro.

Sam almoçou, conversaram um pouco e passaram o restante do domingo assistindo baseball na televisão e jogando videogame, como nos velhos tempos. Ou quase como nos velhos tempos. Porque Sam percebeu que Dean agia de um modo diferente.

O mais velho quase não falava da sua vida e parecia distante. Mas o moreno resolveu deixar para lá e aproveitar os poucos momentos em que conseguiam ficar juntos sem brigar.

Na segunda-feira o dia seguiu normalmente, Sam foi para o trabalho no escritório de advocacia enquanto Dean foi tratar da papelada do seguro de John.

Quando o mais novo voltou do trabalho, Dean o esperava, um pouco ansioso.

- Sammy, adivinha só?

- O que foi? Por que você está tão empolgado?

- Eu tenho boas notícias. Quero dizer, dentro do possível, não é?

- Fala de uma vez!

- Eu fui assinar os papéis do seguro, e... Bom, o papai deixou uma boa quantia em dinheiro, Sam.

- Deixou?

- A apólice de seguro dele não era tão mixuruca assim, você sabia disso?

- Eu nem sabia que ele tinha seguro de vida, Dean!

- Por que é que isso não me surpreende? – Dean alfinetou e Sam revirou os olhos – Mas olha só... Pelos meus cálculos vai dar pra quitar a hipoteca da casa e ainda vai sobrar pra pagar a sua faculdade. Você não vai precisar esperar por uma bolsa, Sam! Isso não é o máximo?

- É estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Quer dizer que eu devo ficar contente por um dinheiro que nós recebemos pela morte do papai?

- Eu tenho certeza que ele fez isso porque não queria nos deixar com dívidas caso isso um dia acontecesse, entendeu?

- Eu sei, mas... Não deixa de ser estranho, não é? – Sam de repente ficou triste, como se a realidade finalmente o atingisse – Você pode usar esse dinheiro para o seu casamento, Dean. Eu não me importo em esperar por uma bolsa, posso me virar.

- Esse dinheiro vai para a sua faculdade e assunto encerrado, ok? É o que o papai iria querer, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Tanto faz – Sam deu de ombros – Eu vou até o bar, já estou atrasado.

- Você não precisa mais fazer isso.

- O quê?

- Não tem mais necessidade de você trabalhar naquele bar. Não temos mais a hipoteca pra pagar, você pode ficar em casa e estudar.

- Se eu ficar em casa eu enlouqueço, Dean. Eu quero continuar trabalhando, ainda tem quase meio ano até eu ir pra faculdade.

- Você é quem sabe.

A noite passou rapidamente, como todas as outras. Por isso Sam não se importava em trabalhar, quanto mais mantinha sua mente ocupada, melhor.

Só estava evitando ficar a sós com Ellen, porque depois do que Jô contara a ela, tinha certeza que seria demitido ou pelo menos levaria uma bronca da mulher.

- Sam, você pode vir aqui um pouquinho? – Ellen o chamou, quando só restavam alguns poucos fregueses no bar.

- Eu preciso atender a mesa sete, ver se eles querem mais alguma coisa – Sam tentou fugir.

- Eles já estão satisfeitos, Sam. Logo estarão indo embora.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, agora senta aqui um pouquinho, por favor? - Ellen apontou para a banqueta na frente do balcão.

- O que foi? - Sam por fim se sentou.

- Você por acaso está fugindo de mim?

- Eu? Claro que não! - Sam não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo.

- A Jô te falou, não foi?

- Ellen, eu não... Quero dizer, foi uma vez só, e... - Ellen o olhou atravessado - Tudo bem, talvez duas ou três, mas...

- Eu não estou chateada com você, Sam.

- Não? – Sam suspirou aliviado.

- Talvez um pouquinho só. Mas não pelo que aconteceu, e sim por você não ter me contado.

- Ellen, como é que eu ia contar uma coisa dessas pra você?

- Certo, você tem razão. Mas a Jô deveria ter contado. Eu não entendo por que ela escondeu isso de mim o tempo todo.

- Não entende?

- Eu apoio ela em tudo, o que mais eu preciso fazer pra que ela confie em mim?

- Não é uma questão de confiança, Ellen. É claro que ela confia em você, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas você meio que fica tentando proteger ela de tudo e é disso que ela não gosta.

- Eu sou a mãe dela! O que você quer que eu faça? Se eu digo uma coisa, ela faz o contrário. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Olha essa viagem com o Bobby. Tenho certeza que ela fez isso só pra me provocar.

- Ele é o pai dela, Ellen!

- Mas ele é um irresponsável!

- Foi você quem se casou com ele – Sam teve que rir.

- Precisa me lembrar disso? Mas eu me separei!

- Olha, ela se divertiu muito com ele e voltou inteirinha, você tem que admitir.

- Ok! Obrigada pelo apoio.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Agora, voltando ao assunto, eu só queria te dizer que... No fundo, eu fiquei feliz, ou melhor, _aliviada _que a primeira vez dela tenha sido com você. Eu sei que você é um bom rapaz e que a tratou com carinho e respeito.

Sam se sentiu constrangido e não disse nada.

- E fico feliz também que isso não tenha afetado a amizade de vocês.

- Eu já posso ir? – Sam estava desconfortável com a conversa.

- Pode sim, meu anjo. E tome cuidado na rua, ok?

- Sim, mamãe! – Sam sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Ellen antes de sair.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, Sam ficou pensando sobre o que Dean dissera. Sempre quis ir para a faculdade, mas agora que este sonho estava tão próximo de se realizar, já não parecia mais tão empolgante. Sentia um aperto no peito, mas nem era o fato de ir para a faculdade, e sim, que ficaria por muito tempo longe do seu irmão.

Provavelmente enquanto estivesse por lá Dean se casaria, construiria uma família da qual ele não faria parte. E não estava preparado para isso. Amava o seu irmão com todas as suas forças e não deixaria que uma biscate qualquer o levasse embora assim, sem ao menos lutar.

Entrou em casa e viu que Dean estava na cozinha, com alguns papéis e uma calculadora em cima da mesa.

- Hey! – Cumprimentou sem ânimo algum, enquanto se servia de um copo d'água.

- Hey! Saiu mais cedo hoje? Não tinha movimento no bar? – Dean perguntou por perguntar, sem desviar os olhos dos papéis.

- A Ellen me liberou.

- E como é que estão a Jô e o Bobby?

- A Jô está bem. O Bobby eu não vi ainda – Sam respondeu sem vontade.

- Se quiser comer, tem lasanha no micro-ondas.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Você nunca está com fome! – Dean finalmente o encarou – Do que você vive, afinal?

- Não me enche, Dean! – Sam falou e subiu as escadas quase correndo, rumo ao quarto.

Dean levantou da cadeira e foi atrás, já estava cansado das malcriações do seu irmão. Quando entrou no quarto, Sam estava em frente à janela, olhando para fora.

- Qual é o seu problema, hein?

Sam se virou para encarar o irmão.

- Nenhum, por quê?

- Por quê? Você chega em casa com essa cara, não fala nada e vive descontando sua raiva em cima de mim!

- Eu só não estou a fim de comer, nem de conversar.

- E eu já estou cansado dessas suas atitudes!

- Então por que você ainda está aqui? Hein? O papai já foi enterrado, você já pode voltar pra sua noiva e pra sua vidinha bem longe de mim! – Sam falou com mais rispidez do que pretendia, a raiva explodindo dentro do peito.

- Eu ainda tenho assuntos pendentes pra resolver, eu...

- O advogado está cuidando de tudo, não está?

- É isso o que você quer? Que eu vá embora?

- Por que você está aqui, Dean?

- Porque nós ainda somos uma família, Sam. Eu me importo com você e quero ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem.

- Eu estou bem. Se for isso o que está te impedindo...

- Por que toda essa raiva, Sam? Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos combinado de voltar a ser como antes.

- Nunca vai ser como antes, você sabe.

- Por que não?

- Por quê? Porque antes você não tinha medo de chegar perto de mim. Antes você não esperava até que eu estivesse dormindo pra vir para o quarto se deitar. Antes você saía comigo porque gostava, e não como se isso fosse uma obrigação.

- Você não sabe o que está falando... Eu fiquei um ano longe, é claro que algumas coisas mudaram. Mas isso que você disse não é verdade.

- Não mesmo? – Sam chegou mais perto.

- Claro que não.

- Então por que não fica aqui comigo? Pra sempre?

- Sammy... Eu já te falei que...

- Que você está noivo. Claro. – Sam falou com ironia.

- Sam...

- Como você consegue, Dean?

- O quê?

- Como você consegue fazer de conta que está tudo bem? Que você vai se casar com a... Sei lá o nome dessa...

- Danneel. O nome dela é Danneel.

- Que seja! Você acha mesmo que vai se casar com a Danneel e ser feliz para sempre? Que vai esquecer o que nós...

- Você precisa esquecer o que aconteceu aquela noite, Sam!

- Não foi só aquela noite, Dean. Não se faça de idiota!

- Sammy...

- Um ano não pode ter mudado você tanto assim.

- Eu não mudei! Eu só estou seguindo a minha vida e você deveria fazer o mesmo!

- Me desculpe, mas eu não consigo ser tão hipócrita – Sam se aproximou perigosamente, deixando Dean encurralado entre ele e a parede do quarto – Agora diz pra mim que você não sente nada além de amor fraterno por mim... Diz que não sente nada quando eu me aproximo, diz que você não tem uma vontade louca de fazer aquilo de novo... Hein, Dean?

- Sam, não faz isso, eu não quero brigar com você.

- E se eu continuar, o que você vai fazer? Me bater? – Sam encostou ainda mais, colando seus corpos e colocando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do de Dean.

- Sammy – Dean engoliu em seco, sem conseguir se mover.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não sente nada, que é imaginação minha o que eu vejo cada vez que você me olha...

- Eu... Eu não... Para com isso, Sam! – Dean falou sem convicção alguma.

- Me diz que assim como eu, você não tem esta vontade louca de esquecer que o mundo existe, e rolar comigo naquela cama... – A voz de Sam era quase um sussurro e agora seus lábios estavam a alguns milímetros de distância.

Sam roçou seus lábios nos do irmão muito sutilmente, sentindo a respiração do mais velho causar arrepios em seu corpo.

Seus lábios se tocaram, suavemente no início, até que Sam agarrou Dean pela cintura, enquanto o mais velho o puxou pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Sam conduziu Dean até a cama mais próxima e o derrubou sobre ela, deitando em cima dele sem parar de beijá-lo por um segundo. Quando suas bocas se soltaram em busca de ar, Sam deslizou seus lábios pelo maxilar, até chegar ao pescoço de Dean. Beijou e deu leves mordidinhas na região, fazendo Dean ofegar.

Ambos ficaram excitados rapidamente e seus corpos se esfregavam, ainda vestidos. Sam colocou as mãos por dentro da camiseta do irmão, tocando sua pele, sentindo o seu calor.

Dean já não conseguia mais formar nenhum pensamento coerente, por mais que soubesse o quão errado era aquilo, por mais que lutasse contra o desejo que sentia, suas defesas iam ao chão cada vez que seu irmão se aproximava daquela maneira.

Não tinha forças para resistir, seu toque, seu calor, seu cheiro... Tudo em Sam o enlouquecia de uma forma que não sentia com mais ninguém.

Sentia as mãos grandes de Sam tocando a sua pele que queimava, sentia os lábios e a língua de Sam em seu pescoço e não tinha forças para parar, só conseguia querer mais...

Inconscientemente, Dean empurrava o seu quadril de encontro ao do irmão, em busca de alívio, gemendo e se deliciando com cada toque do mais novo.

Eu um instante só se ouviam gemidos naquele quarto, e no instante seguinte o barulho e a vibração irritante do celular em seu bolso lhes chamava a atenção.

Foi o que bastou para quebrar o clima, e embora Sam não estivesse disposto a parar, Dean o empurrou para o lado e atendeu a ligação.

- O-oi amor! – Dean atendeu, tentando controlar sua respiração ofegante, mas sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo.

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Levantou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Sam saiu de casa sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Só precisava sair dali para tentar acalmar a raiva que estava sentindo.

Parecia que o universo estava conspirando contra ele. Por que o maldito celular tinha que tocar justo naquela hora? Sam chutou a lata de lixo na rua e encostou-se na parede de uma loja.

Já era tarde para ir à casa de algum dos seus amigos, assim, sem mais nem menos. Não queria conversar com ninguém sobre o que acabara de acontecer, mas também não queria voltar para casa e ouvir seu irmão inventar uma desculpa para o que tinha acontecido, como se não tivesse a menor importância.

Apalpou o bolso da sua calça e percebeu que a chave do bar estava ali. A essa hora Ellen já o teria fechado, e se entrasse com cuidado ninguém perceberia a sua presença.

Caminhou até lá e abriu a porta devagar, sem fazer barulho. Serviu-se de uma dose de um uísque barato e ficou algum tempo ali sentado, no escuro. Só quando o sono começou a bater que Sam resolveu deitar-se em um pequeno sofá que estava encostado na parede. Encolheu-se como pôde e conseguiu cochilar um pouco, sendo despertado algumas horas depois.

- Sam! – Ellen o sacudia de leve – Sam! O que você faz aqui? – A mulher o ajudou a sentar-se.

- O quê? Eu... Droga! Eu não devia ter dormido – Sam respondeu esfregando os olhos.

- O que aconteceu, querido? Por que você está aqui a essa hora? São duas da manhã!

- Eu... Eu não sei. Me desculpe! – Sam se levantou.

- Você e o Dean brigaram?

- Não exatamente. Eu... Eu só não queria voltar para lá.

- Vem comigo. O sofá lá dentro não é muito confortável, mas é muito melhor do que o que você estava dormindo – Ellen o puxou pela mão.

- Ellen, eu não quero incomodar. Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui, eu...

- Você nunca incomoda, meu anjo. Só, da próxima vez, bata na porta e me chame. Onde já se viu ficar aqui passando frio, até parece que não é da família, menino teimoso! – Ellen ralhou com Sam e foi pegar um cobertor e um travesseiro para que ele pudesse dormir no sofá da sala.

- Obrigado, Ellen.

- Durma um pouquinho. Amanhã você acorda melhor e vocês dois podem se entender.

A mulher apagou a luz e subiu para o seu quarto, de onde ligou para Dean.

- Alô! – A voz de Dean demonstrava cansaço.

- Dean, é a Ellen. O Sam está aqui em casa, vai dormir por aqui hoje.

- Oh, graças a Deus! Ele saiu sem dizer pra onde ia, e... Eu estava prestes a sair atrás dele.

- Eu imaginei que você estivesse preocupado. Boa noite, Dean!

Dean colocou o telefone no gancho e suspirou aliviado. Estava tão aflito sem ter notícias de Sam que só conseguia pensar no pior. Pelo menos agora sabia que o seu irmão estava bem.

Tirou a sua roupa e se deitou em sua cama. Tinha colocado tudo a perder novamente. Não conseguia entender o que acontecia quando estava perto de Sam. Por mais que não quisesse, por mais que se odiasse por isso, simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Por sorte, Danneel havia ligado naquela hora, caso contrário os dois teriam passado dos limites mais uma vez.

Estar perto de Sam era perigoso demais. O mais novo sempre fora um tanto impulsivo, inconsequente, mas ele não. Sempre tivera a cabeça no lugar, sempre fora responsável, e agora... Agora estava mesmo ferrado, muito ferrado!

Quando Dean despertou pela manhã, depois de uma noite mal dormida, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e deduziu que Sam havia voltado.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou esperando o mais novo sair. Depois de alguns minutos Sam saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

- Hey! – Dean falou, mas Sam o ignorou completamente – Por que você dormiu fora de casa?

- Para dar mais privacidade pra você poder falar com a sua _noiva_ – Sam enfatizou a última palavra.

- Sammy!

O mais novo pegou suas roupas e voltou para o banheiro, não queria se vestir na frente do irmão. Quando voltou a sair, já vestido, Dean estava furioso.

- É assim que você vai agir daqui pra frente?

- Eu já estou atrasado, Dean.

- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto a gente não conversar – Dean parou em frente à porta.

- Ok, então fala de uma vez!

- Nós dois somos irmãos, Sam. O que aconteceu ontem à noite... Não vai se repetir. Nunca mais, você entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Você precisa parar de ficar me provocando, porque mesmo que eu quisesse - e eu não quero - nós dois não podemos ficar juntos, ok?

- Eu sei – Sam respondia sem olhar nos olhos do irmão.

- Então por que continua fazendo isso?

- Porque... O que eu sinto é... É mais forte do que eu!

- Não, não é. Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, Sam. Você pode resistir a isso. Eu sei que pode!

- Eu não quero te perder, Dean! – O mais novo finalmente o encarou.

- Você nunca vai me perder! Eu vou ser sempre o seu irmão, vou estar sempre por perto para o que der e vier. Isso nunca vai mudar, eu prometo!

- Você vai se casar! Eu vou pra faculdade e você não vai nem se lembrar mais que eu existo!

- Que idiotice é essa agora, Sam? Nada vai mudar entre nós, entendeu? – Dean puxou Sam para si e o abraçou, tentando lhe passar confiança. Sam encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou de volta, aproveitando aquele momento tão raro em que podia sentir seu irmão tão próximo.

- Você confia em mim, Sam? – Dean perguntou assim que se soltaram do abraço.

- Confio.

- Então não pense mais essas bobagens, ok? – Dean fez um leve carinho com uma das mãos em seu rosto.

- Ok. Eu... Eu preciso ir trabalhar agora.

Sam foi até o bar, que não estava muito movimentado aquela noite. Jô tinha ficado algum tempo ali com ele, mas Ellen não gostava muito que a filha ficasse no bar durante a noite, então ela logo entrou em casa.

Já passava das nove horas da noite e Sam estava servindo alguns fregueses do bar. Fazia o serviço mecanicamente, alheio à conversa dos quatro homens que falavam alto e riam enquanto Sam lhes entregava mais duas cervejas.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, imaginando quem seria a tal Danneel de quem Dean estava noivo agora. Sabia apenas que ela era psicóloga. Mas seria bonita? Encantadora? Devia ser alguém especial, caso contrário Dean não se apaixonaria.

Pensar nisso lhe causava uma angústia muito grande, um aperto no coração, e Sam achou que poderia sufocar a qualquer momento.

Ellen o observava do balcão e se aproximou, a expressão preocupada.

- Sam? Está tudo bem com você, filho? - Ellen fez menção de pegar a bandeja com os copos que o moreno tinha nas mãos.

- Eu estou bem, sim. Pode deixar que eu levo isso - Sam continuou segurando a bandeja e caminhou para a cozinha.

Em poucos minutos, Ellen ouviu um barulho de copos se quebrando e foi ver o que tinha acontecido. Sam estava parado, com o olhar perdido, em frente à pia de louça. Aparentemente tinha derrubado os copos sem mesmo se dar conta.

- Dá pra você prestar atenção no que está fazendo, garoto? - Ellen falou brava e começou a ajuntar os cacos de vidro.

- O quê? Ah... Me desculpe! Eu vou pagar por isso, Ellen, deixa que eu ajunto. - Sam se abaixou para ajudá-la, mas Ellen recusou sua ajuda.

- O que há com você, Sam? – A mulher se levantou para encará-lo.

- Nada.

- Você e o Dean brigaram novamente?

- Não. Está tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece que está no mundo da lua! Mal abriu a boca pra me dizer boa noite, nem mesmo a Jô conseguiu segurar sua atenção, o que está acontecendo?

Sam não falou nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, afinal seria constrangedor contar o motivo da sua angústia para Ellen.

- Filho, se você precisar de alguma coisa ou de alguém pra conversar, pode contar comigo, está bem? - Ellen falou de uma maneira carinhosa, quase maternal.

- Está bem, eu... Será que eu posso ir pra casa? Desse jeito eu só vou te dar prejuízo hoje.

- Claro! Vá para casa e descanse um pouco. E se precisar de uma folga amanhã, é só me avisar. Eu me viro por aqui.

- Obrigado, Ellen - Sam forçou um sorriso, tirou seu avental e saiu.

A noite estava fria e Sam caminhou direto para casa. Quando entrou, ouviu Dean conversando animadamente ao telefone.

Ele ria alto de alguma coisa e disfarçou quando viu Sam entrar na sala.

_- Sim, eu vou ter que desligar agora, amor._

_- Também sinto a sua falta. Até mais._

Dean desligou o telefone e foi atrás de Sam, na cozinha.

- Hey! Voltou mais cedo hoje? Está tudo bem?

- Está.

- Que bom, porque eu preciso de companhia – Dean ergueu o jogo de Playstation que segurava em sua mão.

- Need for speed? – Sam sorriu abertamente - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ganhar pra você desistir deste jogo?

- Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho treinado ultimamente. Como é, vai querer encarar ou não? – Dean provocou.

- Você me dá sono, Dean! – Sam brincou, se fazendo de aborrecido.

- Eu escolho o meu carro primeiro! – Dean parecia empolgado.

- Quantos anos você tem? Seis? – Os dois deram risadas.

Mais tarde Dean pediu pizza, comeram, beberam cerveja e jogaram videogame. O loiro venceu a maioria das corridas, mas desconfiava que Sam o estivesse deixando ganhar. De qualquer maneira, se divertiram muito, apenas com a companhia um do outro. Em momentos como este Sam sentia como se tivesse o seu velho irmão de volta. E isso o deixava imensamente feliz.

O restante da semana passou normalmente e não houve mais brigas. O clima entre os dois era descontraído, como nos velhos tempos.

No sábado pela manhã, Sam ficou em casa. Não quis ir jogar basquete com os amigos para curtir um pouco mais a companhia do seu irmão. Dean não tinha comentado quando, mas Sam sabia que seu irmão logo iria embora.

Os irmãos estavam olhando uma caixa com fotografias que John guardava em uma das gavetas da estante. Tiravam sarro um do outro e riam lembrando das situações em que as fotografias foram tiradas, quando a campainha tocou.

Dean estranhou, pois não estavam esperando ninguém, mas foi atender.

- Oi amor! – Danneel estava na porta e se atirou em seu pescoço assim que o viu.

Sam tinha se levantado do sofá para ver quem era e presenciou a cena, sentindo uma aflição muito grande.

- Oi... Dan? – Dean parecia mesmo surpreso – O que você faz aqui? Eu não sabia que...

- Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa. Estava morrendo de saudades, amor! – A ruiva o beijou várias vezes na boca e nas bochechas – Não está feliz em me ver?

- Estou! Claro que eu estou, eu só... Fiquei surpreso.

- Esta era a minha intenção. Mas... Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Ah, claro. Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Dean pegou a mala da noiva e a conduziu para dentro de casa.

Seu coração apertou quando viu Sam encostado no sofá, com uma expressão tão triste que sentiu vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

- É... Sam, esta é a Danneel. Dan, este é o meu irmão, Sam. – O loiro os apresentou, sem conseguir encarar os olhos do irmão.

- Muito prazer, Sam! – Danneel estendeu a mão e sorriu com simpatia – Fico feliz em finalmente te conhecer!

Sam apertou sua mão educadamente e forçou um sorriso, mas não disse nada.

- Vamos levar suas coisas lá pra cima? – Dean falou rapidamente, tentando quebrar o gelo – Sam, eu... Vou ficar com o quarto que era do papai, tudo bem?

- Faça o que você quiser, eu... Eu preciso ir, a Jô está me esperando – Sam mentiu.

Saiu de casa e foi a caminho do bar. Não conseguia acreditar... Saber que Dean estava noivo já era terrível, mas presenciar ele junto com a noiva tornava tudo ainda pior. Sentiu um nó na garganta, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não ia chorar.

Entrou no bar e encontrou Bobby e Ellen discutindo no balcão. Àquela hora ainda não havia fregueses, então cumprimentou Ellen e entrou pela porta que ligava o bar à casa, a procura de Jô.

A amiga estava na sala, revirando uma caixa de CDs.

- Ah, Sam! Que bom que você veio! Eu não estou encontrando aquele meu CD do Bon Jovi, você sabe onde eu enfiei?

- Você emprestou pra Jéssica.

- Ah, é verdade. Puxa! Que memória você tem! – A loira o olhou, admirada.

- Você passou uma semana falando que estava arrependida de emprestá-lo a ela. Como eu iria esquecer? – Sam bufou.

- Ei, que carinha é essa? – Jô perguntou com a voz doce.

- A mesma de sempre – Sam tentou disfarçar.

- Não. Você está com aqueles olhinhos de cãozinho sem dono... O que foi que aconteceu? – A loira pegou Sam pela mão e o levou até o sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu te falei que o Dean está noivo, não falei?

- Falou sim.

- Ela está lá em casa.

- O quê? Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem! – Jô se levantou do sofá, indignada.

- Acho que ele nem sabia. Pelo menos, me pareceu surpreso. Não, ele não sabia – Sam deduziu.

- Quanto tempo ela pretende ficar?

- Pelo tamanho da mala, até que ele decida ir embora, eu acho.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Eu? Nada! O que é que eu posso fazer? A casa é tão dele quanto minha! – Sam tentava manter-se calmo.

- Mas... Que vadia! Como ela é? Aposto que é feia e sonsa!

- Ela é... Muito bonita, simpática, e... Bom, ela é psicóloga, deve ser muito inteligente também – Sam não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas e tentou disfarçar.

- Sam... – Jô acariciou seus cabelos.

- Está na hora de eu cair na real, não é? Não adianta eu continuar sonhando e me iludindo. Eu preciso esquecer o Dean.

- Eu não... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu... Eu queria muito poder te ajudar, mas...

- Me dá um colinho? – Sam forçou um sorriso triste.

- Está bem, deita aqui meu bebê – Jô sentou-se no sofá e deixou que Sam deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. Sentia as lágrimas molhando sua pele e o abraçou com força, era tudo o que podia fazer no momento.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Aos que deixaram reviews: Meu muuuito obrigada, de coração! Adoro vocês!<p>

Aos que não deixaram: Que tal fazer isso pela primeira vez? Eu vou amar! Não dói, não engorda, e não vai tirar mais do que dois minutos do seu tempo, eu prometo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Nos dias seguintes, Sam evitava permanecer em casa o quanto podia. Era muito difícil conviver com Dean e Danneel dentro da mesma casa. Vê-los conversando intimamente, trocando beijos e carícias, por mais discretos que fossem, era como uma tortura para Sam.

O que mais lhe incomodava era ter que admitir que Danneel não era uma pessoa desagradável. Muito pelo contrário, ela era extremamente gentil, simpática e atenciosa, tanto com Dean quanto com Sam. Era quase impossível odiá-la, não fosse pelo fato dela ser a noiva de Dean.

Por outro lado, Dean também se sentia acuado. Danneel tinha mesmo pegado-o de surpresa quando aparecera por ali. Não podia cometer a grosseria de pedir que ela fosse embora, apesar da presença dela não ser bem-vinda.

Era como se ela estivesse o tempo todo entre ele e Sam. E o que existia entre os dois era considerado algo sagrado para Dean. Sabia que desta maneira estava machucando seu irmão, mas talvez esta fosse uma solução. A mais dolorosa, mas mesmo assim eficaz.

Nada como um choque da realidade para que Sam entendesse que o noivado era mesmo algo sério. Que, apesar do que ele e Dean sentiam um pelo outro, não podiam ficar juntos, pois eram irmãos.

Danneel fazia o possível para se aproximar de Sam, tentando criar algum vínculo familiar, apesar deste se mostrar sempre arredio.

Dean também procurava dividir sua atenção, ainda mais porque sabia que Sam, mesmo sem demonstrar, ainda sentia muito a falta do pai.

No sábado pela manhã, os irmãos foram ao bar jogar sinuca, como faziam nos velhos tempos.

- Isso é injusto, Sam. Você trabalha aqui! – Dean reclamava depois de perder a terceira partida.

- Não quer dizer que eu passo a noite jogando, isso não é desculpa. Você sempre foi um péssimo perdedor!

Bobby observava a discussão dos dois e se aproximou, dando risadas.

- Eu senti falta de vocês dois por aqui, moleques!

- Hey, Bobby! – Dean apertou a mão do amigo – Há quanto tempo, hein?

- Você que andou sumido, garoto! E eu vou te dizer uma coisa... O seu velho jogava melhor do que você! – Bobby zoou.

- É, eu estou mesmo enferrujado. Até pro Sammy eu perdi! – Dean deu risadas.

- Você está mais do que enferrujado, Dean! – Sam riu também.

- Estou mesmo, eu admito. Mas o papai vinha muito aqui? Ele costumava jogar com você?

- De vez em quando.

- Era um bom homem, o John – Bobby falou, ajeitando o boné na cabeça – Às vezes era um teimoso filho da puta, mas um bom homem.

- Vocês ainda estavam brigados? – Dean ficou curioso.

- Não, mas estávamos sempre implicando um com o outro, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Uma pena eu não ter conseguido voltar a tempo para o funeral.

- Não tem importância, Bobby. Apesar dos desentendimentos, ele gostava muito de você – Sam falou com sinceridade.

- Que bom que vocês ainda têm um ao outro, garotos. Família é a única coisa que realmente importa, acreditem. E se precisarem de alguma coisa, sabem que sempre podem contar com o velho Bobby aqui.

- x -

No domingo pela manhã, Sam estava sentado no sofá da sala lendo uma revista, enquanto Danneel perambulava pela casa, arrumando algumas coisas.

- Sam, você gostaria de me acompanhar ao shopping hoje? – A ruiva o pegou de surpresa.

- Eu... Eu fiquei de ir na casa da Jô – Sam não conseguiu achar uma desculpa melhor.

- Ela pode ir conosco. O que você me diz? Vai ser divertido, vamos? – Danneel insistiu.

- Não sei, eu...

- Combine com ela para as três horas, ok?

- O que vocês dois estão combinando sem a minha autorização? – Dean perguntou em tom de brincadeira ao entrar na sala.

- Nada, amor. Só um passeio pelo shopping. Mas você também está convidado – Danneel falou com doçura e beijou a bochecha de Dean.

- Ah, sinto muito, mas não vai dar desta vez. Eu combinei de ajudar o Bobby a consertar o caminhão.

- E desde quando você é mecânico de automóveis? – Danneel brincou.

- Ei, eu sirvo pra quebrar um galho, ok? – Dean fez cara de ofendido.

- Bom, então enquanto você enfia a mão na graxa, eu e o Sam vamos às compras.

- Cada um se diverte como pode, não é? – Dean rolou os olhos.

- Agora me diz uma coisa, Dean... O Sam vai ou não ser o padrinho mais lindo do nosso casamento? – Danneel falou sorrindo, abraçando Sam pelos ombros.

- Eu... Eu preciso me trocar, a Jô deve estar me esperando – Sam mentiu e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

- Eu falei algo de errado? – Danneel perguntou para Dean, ligeiramente confusa.

- Eu vou falar com ele – Dean subiu as escadas atrás do irmão e o encontrou sentado na cama, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

- Ei, o que foi que houve?

- Ela estava brincando, não estava?

- Sammy...

- Padrinho? – Sam forçou uma risada.

- Você é o meu único irmão, Sam!

- Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa, Dean. Menos isso!

- Tudo bem, eu vou entender se você não quiser...

- Eu não vou a esse casamento! Eu não conseguiria... – Sam falou com a voz embargada.

- Sammy, me desculpe, eu... – Dean não sabia o que dizer, não tivera a intenção de magoá-lo.

- Eu preciso sair, Dean.

Sam saiu de casa praticamente correndo, e pela primeira vez desde a morte de John, foi visitar o seu túmulo.

Parou de pé em frente à lápide, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos.

"_Eu ainda estou muito zangado com você, sabia? Você não podia ter me deixado sozinho, não agora!_

_E você mentiu pra mim! Está bem, não mentiu, mas escondeu sobre o noivado do Dean. Eu confiava em você, eu te contava tudo, e... É, talvez você já soubesse qual seria a minha reação, não é? Afinal, você me conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Mas agora, eu... Eu estou cada vez mais perdido, pai!_

_Isso que eu sinto pelo Dean... Você disse que algum dia iria passar, mas não passa nunca! Muito pelo contrário, só fica cada vez maior._

_Olha, a Danneel pode até ser uma boa pessoa, mas ela não vai fazer o Dean feliz. Não como eu faria! Mas ele foge de mim como o diabo foge da cruz... E com razão, talvez... Mas eu sei que ele sente o mesmo por mim, pai. Eu sinto! Só que, ao contrário de mim, ele consegue guardar es__se sentimento pra si, ele luta contra o que sente com todas as suas forças. _

_E eu... eu já não sei o que fazer. Devo desistir? Devo deixar o Dean se casar e tentar ser feliz com aquela vadia? Ta, ela não é uma vadia, mas... E se eu lutar por ele? Será que eu tenho alguma chance?_

_Eu sei que nós somos irmãos! Eu sei! Mas eu não tenho culpa, você sabe! Eu não escolhi sentir o que sinto por ele, simplesmente... aconteceu!_

_E a única pessoa pra quem nós devíamos satisfações era você, e agora... Você já não está mais aqui. Eu não vou desistir dele, pai. Eu não posso! Não posso desistir da minha felicidade... Me desculpe!"_

Sam secou as lágrimas e ia saindo, quando se voltou mais uma vez.

"_Eu sinto muito a sua falta, sabia? E eu... Eu te perdôo se você me perdoar também"._

Saindo do cemitério, Sam foi até a casa de Jô e lhe contou sobre o convite de Danneel para irem ao shopping.

- O quê? Você está confraternizando com o inimigo agora? – A loira falou indignada.

- Não é nada disso, Jô. Mas pensa bem, não tem nada de errado em sair com ela. Uma vez só. E ela convidou você pra ir junto, vamos?

- Nem sonhando! Eu me recuso a sair com a vadia que está fazendo o meu melhor amigo sofrer!

- Jô, você não precisa ficar amiguinha da va... da Danneel, só me acompanha, por favor? Eu preciso saber como ela é quando o Dean não está por perto, e eu não quero ir sozinho com ela! – Sam usou seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- Ok, eu vou! Mas só por que você me pediu. E você vai ficar me devendo uma!

Quando Sam voltou para casa, Dean o estava esperando, preocupado.

- Porra Sammy! Por onde é que você andou?

- Que estresse, Dean! Eu estava com a Jô!

- Você sai de casa daquele jeito, não volta nem para almoçar, e não quer que eu fique estressado? E eu fui até o bar pela manhã, você não estava lá!

- Eu fui... Falar com o papai. Quero dizer, eu fui ao cemitério.

- Ah, e... Você está bem?

- Estou, eu... Vou me aprontar pra ir ao shopping com a Danneel.

- Se você não quiser ir, ela vai entender.

- Eu quero ir, Dean. Está tudo bem – Sam falou sem muita convicção e foi para o quarto.

Dean ainda ficou olhando-o preocupado, enquanto ele subia as escadas. Era difícil entender seu irmão. As coisas estavam diferentes agora, Sam não lhe contava mais os seus problemas, nem o que estava sentindo. Nem sequer falava sobre a morte de John, mesmo Dean percebendo a sua tristeza e sabendo que ele estava quebrado por dentro.

- Hey! O Sam já voltou? – Danneel perguntou assim que desceu as escadas.

- Sim, ele foi se aprontar.

- Então ele vai mesmo? Nossa! Que bom! Fiquei com medo que, depois do que houve hoje pela manhã, ele fosse desistir.

- Hmm... Então você não conhece Samuel Winchester! – Dean brincou.

- Certo... Mas eu vou conhecê-lo. Já é um começo, não é? Eu não vejo a hora de nós três sermos uma família – Danneel abraçou Dean pelo pescoço.

- Eu também Dan, eu também – Dean a beijou rapidamente e saiu para ajudar Bobby com o caminhão.

Enquanto Sam ainda não havia descido, Jô chegou e foi logo entrando, como costumava fazer, já que era considerada da família.

- Sam, adivinha quem eu encontrei agora na rua? – Entrou falando, sem nem mesmo ver quem estava na sala – Ah, me desculpe! Eu pensei que o...

- Olá! O Sam está tomando banho. Você deve ser a Jô, não é? Eu sou a Danneel, muito prazer! – A ruiva se aproximou e abraçou Jô.

- Ah, o prazer é meu – A loira disse sem graça, diante de tanta cordialidade.

- Nossa! Você é linda mesmo! O Sam fala tanto de você que eu estava ansiosa pra te conhecer.

- Eu... Obrigada! Bom, o Sam é meu amigo desde a infância, então... – Jô não sabia direito o que dizer, antes de conhecer Danneel a via como uma megera, mas agora não podia negar que ela era muito simpática.

- Eu fiquei feliz que vocês aceitaram ir comigo, afinal, o Dean está sempre ocupado e eu quase não conheço a cidade. Também é uma oportunidade da gente se conhecer melhor, não é?

- Claro! É... eu... Eu vou lá em cima apressar o Sam, senão ele demora feito uma noiva pra se arrumar.

- Ok. Eu espero vocês aqui. Só vou pegar a minha bolsa.

Joanna subiu as escadas quase correndo e entrou no quarto do moreno sem bater, pegando-o desprevenido e completamente nu.

- Porra Jô! Dava pra você bater na porta, pelo menos? – Sam falou aborrecido, colocando rapidamente a toalha em volta da cintura.

- Ah, me desculpe! É que eu não queria ficar lá embaixo com a megera, então... E como se eu nunca tivesse te visto pelado, hã? – A loira brincou – Se bem que... Já faz bastante tempo e você... Mudou! – Jô o olhava de cima a baixo.

- Dá pra parar? – Sam estava corado de vergonha – Olha pro outro lado!

- Está bem! – Jô revirou os olhos e Sam aproveitou para vestir a cueca e a calça enquanto ela não olhava.

- Já pode olhar agora – Sam disse de mau humor.

- Você está precisando de umas roupas novas – Joanna o analisava.

- E por que você acha que eu estou indo ao shopping?

- Pra levar sua cunhadinha pra passear? – A loira o provocou.

- Idiota! Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

Os três foram no carro de Danneel e se divertiram bastante durante as compras.

Sam provava as roupas e as duas opinavam, enquanto a atendente da loja era toda sorrisos para cima dele.

- Este jeans justo fica ótimo em você – Jô apertou a bunda de Sam ao dizer isso, e Danneel dava risadas, concordando.

Sam comprou calças e camisas e Danneel comprou sapatos e bolsas, enquanto Jô só os acompanhava.

Sam acabou comprando um sapato de presente para amiga e Danneel, que tinha muito bom gosto, a ajudou a escolher.

Quando estavam prestes a sair do shopping, Jô ficou muito assustada ao ver Danneel cair, rolando alguns degraus da escada. Por sorte ela conseguiu se segurar a tempo e apenas torceu o pé e ficou com dores pelo corpo, mas sem se machucar muito.

Enquanto Jô a acudiu, Sam ficou parado onde estava, no topo da escada, apenas observando.

- Sam! Me ajuda aqui? – Jô o chamou para ajudá-la a levar Danneel até o carro.

- Você quer ir para o hospital? – Sam perguntou apenas quando já estavam no carro, já que ele é quem iria dirigir até em casa.

- Não, não precisa. Eu estou bem, só um pouco dolorida. Pode ir direto pra casa.

Danneel ligou para Dean no caminho de casa e assim que Sam estacionou o carro na garagem, o loiro a estava esperando. Carregou-a no colo para dentro de casa, e a colocou sentada no sofá, enquanto Sam foi com Jô até a casa dela.

- Você se machucou? Tem certeza que não quer ir ao hospital? – Dean perguntou, cheio de preocupação.

- Eu estou bem, meu amor. Por sorte, eu consegui me segurar e não foi nada grave.

- Podia ter sido sério, como foi que você caiu?

- Eu não sei, eu... Foi tudo muito rápido, eu estava no topo da escada, ao lado do Sam e quando fui descer o primeiro degrau... Deixa pra lá, Dean!

- O que foi, Dan?

- Eu tive a sensação de... De ter sido empurrada.

- Dan...

- Mas eu devo estar enganada, Dean. Só o Sam estava ao meu lado naquela hora, e... A não ser que ele...

- Olha amor, você deve estar mesmo enganada, porque... Eu conheço muito bem o Sammy, fui praticamente eu quem o criou, e... Ele pode até agir de um modo estranho às vezes, mas ele não faria mal a uma mosca, Dan. O Sammy jamais faria algo contra você de propósito. Jamais!

- Eu sei. Amor, eu... Eu não estou o acusando, eu...

- Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Agora vamos, eu vou te levar ao hospital.

- Eu já disse que não é necessário.

- Pelo menos vamos tirar um raio-X pra saber se não quebrou nada, Dan. Eu só vou ficar tranquilo quando tiver certeza que está tudo bem.

- Você é um amor. E eu sou muito sortuda por ter um noivo tão maravilhoso – Danneel o beijou com carinho antes de saírem.

- x -

Sam sentou-se na cama de Jô enquanto a loira provava os sapatos e andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, como se estivesse em um desfile de modas.

- Você vai fazer um buraco no chão desse jeito – Sam reclamou, brincando.

- Mas são lindos, não são? Você é um amorzinho, sabia? Não precisava ter gastado dinheiro comigo.

- Eu não preciso mais guardar dinheiro pra faculdade, então posso gastar um pouquinho com a minha melhor amiga, não posso?

- É, pensando bem... – Jô deu risadas e se sentou ao seu lado, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Não precisa puxar o meu saco, ta?

- Sam, você... Por que você não foi ajudar a Danneel quando ela caiu?

- O quê?

- Você ficou lá parado, olhando... Parecia que...

- Eu queria que ela tivesse morrido, Jô! – Sam falou de um jeito sério demais, assustando a amiga.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – A loira franziu o cenho, preocupada.

- Claro que não, sua boba! – Sam sorriu – Eu vou voltar pra casa agora, estou com sono. Amanhã a gente se fala – O moreno se levantou da cama e saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Era madrugada quando Dean acordou assustado, ouvindo gritos abafados vindos do quarto do seu irmão. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu até lá, encontrando Sam se debatendo na cama, provavelmente tendo um pesadelo.

- Sam! - Dean chamou baixinho, passando a mão pela sua testa suada, mas Sam continuava agitado.

- Sammy! - Desta vez Dean o sacudiu devagar, tentando tirá-lo daquela tormenta.

- De... Dean! - Sam falou baixinho e se agarrou à cintura do irmão - Você não pode me deixar, Dean!

- Shhh... Foi só um pesadelo, já está tudo bem agora.

- Você estava sendo arrastado pra longe de mim. Eu não consegui impedir, Dean... Eu não consegui! - O corpo todo de Sam tremia e Dean o abraçou com força, para que se sentisse seguro.

- Calma, Sammy... Eu estou aqui. Eu vou ficar com você até que volte a dormir, eu prometo! - Dean fez com que Sam se deitasse de volta na cama e deitou-se ao seu lado, o abraçando por trás.

Mesmo depois que Sam voltou a dormir, Dean continuou ali, deslizando os dedos entre os fios dos seus cabelos. Nunca tinha visto Sam assim, tão assustado, com tanto medo.

Queria poder protegê-lo de tudo, protegê-lo do mundo, mas não podia. Queria dar a ele tudo o que precisava, queria fazê-lo feliz, mas não podia... Eram irmãos e teriam que conviver com esta cruz pelo resto dos seus dias.

Com estes pensamentos, Dean acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, na cama do seu irmão. Acordou quando já estava amanhecendo, saiu da cama com cuidado para que Sam não acordasse e voltou para o seu quarto, vendo que Danneel estava acordada.

- Onde você esteve? - A ruiva perguntou, um pouco aborrecida.

- Me desculpe, eu... O Sam teve pesadelos durante a noite e eu fiquei com ele até que se acalmasse.

- Até agora?

- Eu acabei pegando no sono. Me desculpe! - Dean se aconchegou ao seu lado e beijou seu pescoço.

- Dean!

- Não fica aborrecida comigo, vai? O Sam não está bem, ele... - Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber como justificar. Só sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa, precisava cuidar do seu irmão.

- Ele nunca vai ficar bem enquanto você continuar fazendo isso, Dean!

- O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

- Você fica o tempo todo querendo protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, você faz todas as vontades dele, você...

- Espera, agora você está exagerando, Dan! Tudo bem, eu admito que tento protegê-lo, mas eu cuidei dele desde criança e isso não é algo que simplesmente acaba de uma hora pra outra. Ele acabou de perder o pai, e...

- Você também perdeu o pai, Dean! Não foi só ele.

- Eu estive um ano longe de casa, não é a mesma coisa! Você pode até achar que está tudo bem, que o Sam não está nem aí, mas é por que você não o conhece como eu conheço... O Sam está quebrado por dentro, Dan. E é por isso que eu não posso ir embora assim, de uma hora pra outra. Ele precisa de mim.

- Ele precisa de você, ou você precisa dele? - Danneel falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não faça isso, Dan. Por favor...

- Está certo, me desculpe! Mas é que às vezes...

- Só mais alguns dias, eu prometo!

- Tudo bem. Ele é seu irmão e eu não vou me meter nisso. Você sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então o assunto está encerrado. Vamos voltar a dormir.

- x -

Dois dias depois, Danneel já estava bem melhor e resolveu visitar uma amiga que morava na cidade vizinha. Joanna a acompanhou, para que ela não precisasse dirigir.

Sam pediu dispensa no trabalho para que ele e Dean pudessem ir ao cartório e terminar de resolver os assuntos pendentes desde a morte de John.

Ambos estariam em casa para almoçar e Dean resolveu preparar alguma coisa, enquanto Sam foi tomar um banho, descendo logo em seguida somente com uma toalha enrolada em volta da cintura.

- Você deveria parar com esta mania de andar seminu pela casa, Sammy. Nós não estamos mais sozinhos – Dean reclamou, incomodado com a visão.

- Eu só desci pra pegar minha camiseta, e caso você tenha esquecido, a Danneel saiu com a Jô e elas vão passar o dia inteiro fora.

- O pai tinha um livrinho de receitas, não tinha? Você sabe aonde ele guardava? – Dean mudou de assunto, disfarçou e abriu a porta do armário, procurando pelo livro.

- Por aí, em alguma dessas gavetas – Sam abriu a geladeira e se serviu de um copo de suco.

- Ah, isso ajuda muito. Obrigado – O loiro ironizou, abrindo a primeira das cinco gavetas do armário.

- Disponha - Sam deu risadas.

- Ei, que foto é essa? - Dean ergueu a foto de uma mesa posta para a ceia de natal.

- Não é nada, Dean.

- Sério, eu não me lembro deste natal. Quando foi?

- Você não se lembra porque você não estava. Foi no natal passado.

- Ah - Dean ficou com a expressão triste de repente - E como foi? Quero dizer, estavam só você e o pai?

- Sim.

- Com toda esta comida? - Dean forçou um sorriso.

- Você quer mesmo saber, Dean? - Sam tinha mágoa na voz - Eu tirei esta foto só pra poder me lembrar do quanto você consegue ser um filho da puta egoísta!

- Eu? - Dean se sentiu ofendido.

- Já passava da meia noite e estava tudo arrumado há tempos, mas o pai ainda insistia: _"Vamos esperar mais um pouco, Sam. Pode ser que ele só tenha se atrasado"_. E já era madrugada quando, depois do pai pegar no sono naquela velha poltrona dele, sem nem mesmo ter comido, eu joguei toda essa comida no lixo!

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Sam.

- Sente muito? - Sam riu com ironia.

- Eu disse a ele que não viria! Por que diabos ele ficou me esperando? - Sam nem precisava ter dito nada, depois que John morrera, a culpa pelo que fizera estava sempre presente.

- Porque ele ainda tinha esperança de que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, Dean!

- Você estava aqui com ele, por que não fez nada?

- Por que eu não fiz nada? Como você acha que foi passar a noite de natal vendo ele se embebedando e chorando, sabendo que a culpa era toda minha?

- Não só sua...

- Mas você não estava aqui, estava?

- E você acha mesmo que isso muda alguma coisa? Acha que eu estava feliz, comemorando longe de vocês? Foi o pior natal da minha vida, Sam!

- Só por causa do seu maldito orgulho!

- Orgulho? - Dean riu sem humor - Você acredita mesmo que se eu tivesse vindo o clima seria diferente? Como eu poderia olhar pra ele depois do que nós fizemos, Sam? Me diz? - Dean empurrou seu irmão contra a parede e partiu pra cima dele, com raiva.

- Quer me bater? Vá em frente se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor – Sam provocou - Ou então você pode escolher outras opções para descontar essa sua frustração. Não adianta, a raiva não ajuda em nada, Dean. Eu já tentei - Sam segurou firme o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos, o obrigando a encará-lo - Isso é tão injusto, não é?

- Sam...

- Eu gostaria de poder amar você somente como um irmão, mas isso é impossível – Sam encostou sua testa na do irmão, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

Por mais que Dean quisesse manter distância, seu corpo parecia ter paralisado. Fechou os olhos, sentindo apenas a respiração de Sam batendo em seu rosto, assim como seus corações acelerados, batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Seus lábios se encontraram e de repente tudo ao redor já não existia mais...

As mãos de Dean agarravam Sam com força pelos cabelos, como se estivesse impedindo sua fuga, enquanto sua língua explorava a boca e o pescoço do outro, se deliciando com o seu gosto.

Sam levou uma de suas mãos por dentro da camiseta de Dean, tocando cada centímetro da sua pele quente, enquanto a outra mão o puxava pela cintura, mantendo seus corpos colados.

O mais novo inverteu as posições, colocando Dean contra a parede e começou a despi-lo com pressa. Enquanto Dean estava totalmente entregue, encostado na parede com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, Sam deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, descendo então pelo peito, lambendo e mordiscando cada pedacinho da sua pele exposta.

Quando chegou à cintura, o mais novo se ajoelhou e abriu o botão e zíper da calça de Dean, então as puxou rapidamente para baixo e sua mão direita passou a acariciar o volume do irmão por cima do tecido da boxer preta.

Abaixou a boxer devagar, libertando a ereção do mais velho. Passou a língua pela extensão, depois lambeu a glande, antes de abocanhar tudo o que podia.

Dean gemeu alto, sentindo a boca quente e úmida do seu irmão o envolver por completo. Sam ora chupava, ora lambia, com suas mãos o segurando firme pelo quadril, mantendo-o contra a parede.

Quando Dean sentiu que estava quase no limite, segurou seu irmão pelos cabelos com força, fazendo com que parasse os movimentos. Sam levantou-se e Dean o puxou para outro beijo apaixonado, então o ajudou a livrar-se da camiseta e calças, para em seguida empurrá-lo até a mesa da cozinha, o fazendo inclinar-se sobre ela.

Trilhou um caminho desde os ombros, beijando, lambendo e mordendo a pele do mais novo, descendo pelas costas e nádegas, sentindo o calor e a firmeza dos seus músculos. O corpo de Sam era pura tentação. Tudo o que Dean conseguia pensar era em possuí-lo, sem se importar com mais nada.

Olhou ao redor, procurando por algo que servisse como lubrificante e então alcançou o pote de manteiga em cima do balcão.

Usou um dedo, depois outro, para preparar seu irmão, e os gemidos dele, estando ali, tão entregue e submisso, só deixavam Dean ainda mais enlouquecido de desejo.

Afastou ainda mais as pernas de Sam, mantendo-o na mesma posição, inclinado sobre a mesa, e o penetrou, ouvindo o mais novo abafar um grito de dor.

Esperou apenas alguns instantes para que o outro se acostumasse e então o segurou firme pela cintura, entrando e saindo do seu corpo sem muita piedade.

Sam mordeu o próprio lábio, segurando-se para não gritar quando sentiu Dean penetrá-lo por completo. Mas, mesmo sentindo dor, jamais pediria que seu irmão parasse, pois precisava dele, precisava senti-lo dentro de si, como se fossem um só. Era uma necessidade mais do que carnal, era como se as suas almas se fundissem neste momento.

A dor logo foi diminuindo e o prazer tomou conta de ambos, cada vez que Dean entrava e saía com força era como se algo dentro de seu corpo vibrasse, e só conseguia querer mais, muito mais...

Dean acelerou os movimentos, estocando cada vez com mais força, seus gemidos se misturando com os do seu irmão, seus corpos suados, respirações ofegantes, e o orgasmo se aproximando, levando-os à beira da loucura.

O mais velho levou sua mão até o membro de Sam, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, e em poucos minutos sentiu o corpo do mais novo estremecer embaixo de si, e o seu líquido quente se derramar em sua mão. Poucos movimentos mais e Dean também gozou dentro de Sam, com um gemido gutural.

Sentindo o tremor em suas próprias pernas após o orgasmo, Dean apoiou todo seu corpo sobre Sam, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Quando se levantou, minutos depois, puxou o mais novo junto consigo e o abraçou.

Seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez em um beijo demorado, então ficaram apenas ali, nos braços um do outro, encostados na mesa da cozinha.

- É melhor você subir e se vestir, eu limpo isso aqui – Dean simplesmente falou e Sam concordou, sem dizer nada.

Subiu as escadas rapidamente e voltou para o chuveiro. Deixou a água morna tirar o suor do seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz, realizado, também começou a sentir medo. Sabia que neste momento Dean estava pensando sobre o que acontecera e provavelmente estaria arrependido.

Quando voltou a descer, algum tempo depois, Dean estava parado em frente à janela da sala.

Ao se aproximar, percebeu que o mais velho tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado, e isso quebrou seu coração em pedacinhos.

- Dean...

- Eu estive pensando, Sammy, e... Foi por isso... Foi por isso que eu não voltei pra casa durante um ano inteirinho.

- Eu... Eu não...

- Eu sabia que se eu ficasse aqui, isso voltaria a acontecer. Eu sabia, é mais forte do que eu, é mais do que eu posso controlar - Dean precisava falar, precisava colocar para fora o que sentia.

- E o que... O que você quer dizer com isso? – A voz de Sam era temerosa, quase um sussurro.

- Eu vou embora.

- Não!

- Sam, você sabe que isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Nós somos irmãos e isso é tão errado, que...

- Eu amo você, Dean! Isso não pode ser errado! – Sam não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, estava desesperado.

- Eu também amo você... E é este o problema, Sam! Isso que nós sentimos um pelo outro, é mais do que errado, é irracional! Pense só uma vez no que o papai diria sobre isso... Ele deve estar se revirando no caixão! – Dean andava de um lado para o outro, com as mãos na cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não coloque o papai no meio disso, Dean!

- Você sabe que o único jeito de acabar com isso é se nós ficarmos longe um do outro. Em pouco tempo você vai pra faculdade, vai começar uma vida nova lá, novos amigos, uma namorada, ou namorado, que seja, mas... Você vai superar isso, Sammy. Eu tenho certeza que vai.

- Você superou?

- O quê?

- Você ficou longe, arranjou uma namorada, ficou noivo... Você superou?

- Isso tudo que aconteceu, a morte do papai... Deixou a gente mais sensível, mais vulnerável, foi isso.

- Claro. Foi só isso – Sam ironizou – Eu não quero que você vá embora, Dean. Não agora, por favor? - Sam imploraria se fosse preciso, mas não permitiria que Dean fosse embora deste jeito.

- Sammy...

- Eu prometo não chegar a menos de um metro de distância de você.

- Não é só isso. Eu sei que você está sofrendo com a presença da Danneel, e eu não posso simplesmente mandar ela embora. Será que você consegue perceber em que situação eu me encontro? Eu me sinto entre a cruz e a espada, Sam!

- Eu não me importo com a presença dela, eu juro! Só não me deixa sozinho agora, Dean! Eu não posso... - O olhar suplicante estava ali, fazendo o coração de Dean se derreter.

- Está bem – Dean se aproximou e secou as lágrimas de Sam com as pontas dos dedos – Está bem. Vamos tentar mais uma vez, certo? Eu vou ficar mais alguns dias e então a gente vê como é que fica...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: A quem deixou review, meu muuuuito obrigada, de coração! É por causa de vocês que eu ainda continuo escrevendo, SEUS LINDOS!_**

**_E quem nunca deixou, que tal fazer isso pela primeira vez? Adoraria saber o que você pensa sobre a história, afinal, se você continua lendo é porque não deve ser tão ruim, certo?_**

**_Beijokas da Mary!  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Aquela tarde tinha sido uma das piores que Dean já tivera. Depois da conversa que tiveram e de todo o ocorrido, por mais que Sam disfarçasse e fingisse que estava tudo bem, Dean ainda podia ver a dor estampada em seu rosto.

Foram juntos até o cartório, advogado e seguradora. Finalmente estava tudo assinado e resolvido. A burocracia era algo que realmente irritava Dean. Uma das poucas coisas que realmente o faziam perder a paciência.

Quando voltaram para casa já eram quatro horas da tarde. Sam saiu dizendo que iria visitar um amigo e Dean resolveu ir visitar o túmulo de John, na esperança de que aquilo o fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor.

Passou em uma floricultura pelo caminho, estacionou próximo ao cemitério e caminhou até o túmulo do seu pai. Não gostava de ir a cemitérios. Tinha apenas quatro anos na época, mas ainda conseguia lembrar-se do enterro de sua mãe. Fora doloroso demais ver o seu pai, que antes fora sempre tão forte e alegre, segurando seu irmãozinho de seis meses no colo e tentando manter-se firme diante da dor.

Lembrava perfeitamente da hora em que o caixão fora baixado... Seu pai o abraçou com força, chorando e mantendo o bebê entre eles, como se quisesse protegê-los daquele sofrimento.

Sam teve sorte por não entender nada naquela época. Apesar de chorar pela falta da mãe, ele não tivera que presenciar a dor e o sofrimento do pai, dia após dia.

Mas seu pai era um homem forte e conseguiu manter-se de pé, conseguiu cuidar dos filhos, da melhor maneira possível e seguir em frente.

Depois disso, John nunca tivera um relacionamento durável com outra mulher. Dean se lembrava de seu pai dizendo que nenhuma mulher substituiria Mary em sua vida, que ela tinha sido a única que amou verdadeiramente.

Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide e depositou as flores que trouxera em frente a ela. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, mas em nada diminuíam a dor que sentia dentro do peito.

_" Sabe de uma coisa? – _Dean arrancava algumas pétalas das flores enquanto falava_ - Foi uma puta de uma sacanagem o que o senhor fez com a gente, pai! _

_Eu sei que não foi escolha sua, mas... Foi tudo muito rápido e eu não estava preparado pra isso... Eu nunca acreditei que o senhor pudesse simplesmente morrer... Ainda mais assim, de uma hora pra outra. Acho que eu ainda o enxergava como um tipo de herói, alguém imortal, sei lá... Era como se o senhor fosse estar ali para sempre – _Dean secou as lágrimas e limpou o nariz na manga da camisa, fungando_ - Muita coisa podia ter sido dita, podia ter sido resolvida com algumas palavras, mas eu acabava deixando para outro dia, porque... Porque eu acreditava que o senhor estaria sempre lá. Droga!_

_Nós nunca chegamos a conversar direito sobre o que aconteceu entre eu e Sammy. Uma e outra palavra que dissemos ao telefone, não foram o suficiente. Não pra mim, e eu sei que para o senhor também não. Eu queria ter tido coragem de voltar, de pedir o seu perdão pessoalmente, mas... Eu não sei, cada vez que eu penso a respeito, mais certeza eu tenho de que fiz a coisa certa. O que eu e o Sam sentimos um pelo outro é algo que... Está acima da minha compreensão, pai. Me desculpe!_

_Eu não sei quando isso tudo começou. Eu sempre o amei tanto e sempre quis protegê-lo do mundo, e de repente... Talvez eu simplesmente devesse tê-lo protegido de mim mesmo. Desse meu amor doentio..._

_E agora? O que eu devo fazer? Devo ir embora? Devo fugir dele novamente? Eu me sinto um covarde... É, um covarde... _

_A minha vida inteira, desde que nós éramos crianças e o senhor me pedia pra cuidar do Sammy, eu sempre achei que estava fazendo um bom trabalho, sabe? Ver ele bem, ver ele feliz, era tudo o que me importava._

_Mas agora é diferente. Eu já não posso mais fazer as vontades dele para agradá-lo. E eu não sei o que fazer, mas eu sei que ele está infeliz. Eu nem sei como ou por que ele está aguentando tudo isso... Aceitando a Danneel na nossa casa. Se fosse há algum tempo ele jamais teria aceitado esta situação. _

_Muitas vezes eu não sei o que esperar dele, eu só sei que algo mudou... Talvez durante este tempo em que estive fora, às vezes acho que já não o conheço mais como conhecia. E isso me dá medo. Era muito mais fácil quando ele me dizia o que estava sentindo, quando me contava tudo..._

_O senhor o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, não é mesmo? Ele deve sentir falta disso. De ter alguém que o compreenda de verdade. O senhor sempre foi tão paciente, sempre foi tão justo... Muitas vezes eu me pego pensando no que o senhor teria feito se nós dois resolvêssemos mandar tudo pro inferno e ficarmos juntos... Eu deveria ter perguntado quando tive chance. Agora nunca vou saber... - _Dean sorriu de um jeito amargo_ – Eu só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa. Queria tanto que o senhor estivesse aqui pra me dizer! Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo só mais uma vez... _

_Desculpe-me por tudo pai! Pelas decepções e pelo sofrimento que eu causei. Vou deixar o senhor descansar em paz agora. Mas se o senhor estiver nos vendo, em algum lugar... Dá uma forcinha pra gente, vai?"_

Dean ajeitou as flores mais uma vez sobre o túmulo, antes de se levantar e ir de volta para casa. Sabia que ninguém podia ajudá-lo neste momento, ninguém poderia arrancar toda a dor e culpa que carregava, teria que resolver seus problemas sozinho.

- x -

Danneel e Joanna voltaram no final da tarde e ficaram algum tempo na sala, conversando, já que estavam sozinhas em casa.

- Aquilo que você me contou sobre você e o Sam, foi só daquela vez? Nunca mais aconteceu nada entre vocês? – Danneel estava curiosa.

- Não, o Sam é apaixonado por outra pessoa e eu... Bom, nós somos grandes amigos, só isso.

- Impressão minha, ou eu senti uma pontinha de tristeza quando você falou isso?

- Tristeza? Não! Claro que não! – Jô tentou disfarçar.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta? Mais do que como seu melhor amigo.

- Eu não, sei, eu... Acho que eu o namoraria, se ele me quisesse, mas... Isso é um sonho impossível, Dan.

- Nada é impossível, Jô. Olhe só pra você! Você é uma mulher linda! E você o conhece melhor do que ninguém. Isso já é um grande passo, acredite!

- Mas ele... Não, sem chance! – Jô riu de si mesma, um pouco constrangida com o assunto.

- Talvez seja somente a maneira que ele enxerga você.

- Como?

- Vocês cresceram juntos, você sempre esteve ali, ao lado dele, como a melhor amiga. Sabe o que falta, Jô? Ele enxergar você como uma mulher.

- Isso nunca vai mudar, é o que eu sou para ele, a sua melhor amiga, nada mais.

- Eu aposto que se você me deixar te ajudar, ele vai passar a ver você com outros olhos... Vem comigo - Danneel pegou Jô pela mão e a levou até o quarto em que dormia com Dean, retirando do armário alguns vestidos e sapatos – Quero que você prove estes.

- O quê? Mas eu não...

- Eu tenho muitos vestidos e acabo não usando a maioria deles, Jô. E por sorte nós duas usamos o mesmo manequim, então... Se você gostar, pode ficar com eles.

- Eu não... Eu não posso aceitar, eu... – Joanna não sabia o que dizer, os vestidos deveriam ter custado muito caro.

- Por que não? Você é tão bonita naturalmente, Jô. Com estes vestidos e um pouco de maquiagem, vai realçar a sua feminilidade, você vai ficar ainda mais linda!

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai gostar? – Jô franziu o cenho, insegura.

- Eles podem até não admitir, mas todo homem gosta de ver uma mulher arrumada e bem vestida. Pode confiar em mim.

- x -

Sam não queria se deparar com Danneel quando ela e Jô voltassem, e muito menos ver ela e o irmão juntos, então saiu para ver os amigos no final da tarde.

Por sorte, assim que ela e Jô voltaram, a loira ligou para o seu celular, o convidando para irem ao cinema e Sam aceitou sem nem mesmo querer saber qual era o filme que iriam ver.

Tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu até a sala para esperar por Jô, mas tomou um susto quando viu que a loira já o estava esperando. Sam sorriu abertamente ao ver a amiga com um vestido curto rodado e sandálias de salto alto. E não era só isso, ela estava maquiada e com o cabelo parcialmente preso, Sam pensou que não se parecia nada com a garota espevitada que corria por ali de jeans e botas todos os dias.

- Uau! Quem é você e o que fez com a Jô? – Sam brincou, fazendo a loira ficar levemente constrangida.

- Ela não está linda, Sam? – Danneel de repente apareceu, saindo da cozinha.

- Está sim. Muito linda – Sam ainda a olhava um pouco espantado – Mas pra que tudo isso? Você marcou algum encontro no cinema, ou algo assim?

- Então eu não posso me arrumar pra sair com o meu melhor amigo? – Jô fez bico, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Essa produção toda é só pra ir comigo ao cinema? – Sam sorriu abertamente – Os caras vão morrer de inveja, vamos lá.

Sam deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e então pegou as chaves do carro que antes era de John e Dean havia consertado.

No cinema, Sam não conseguia deixar de estranhar o comportamento da amiga. Em primeiro lugar, fora a escolha do filme. Comédia Romântica... Jô riria da sua cara se algum dia a convidasse para assistir a algum filme do gênero e, definitivamente, não fazia o tipo dela. Ainda mais quando a história do filme, que Sam quase não estava prestando atenção, era baseada no relacionamento de dois amigos - melhores amigos - que acabaram se apaixonando um pelo outro.

E pior ainda era o fato de Jô a todo o momento ficar roçando _sem querer_ a perna dela na sua, além de estar segurando a sua mão desde o início do filme. Com certeza, isso queria dizer alguma coisa, e Sam estava morrendo de medo de descobrir.

A situação já estava se tornando desconfortável, Sam não sabia o que tinha acontecido, afinal, ela nunca fizera nada assim antes. Decidiu fazer de conta que estava prestando atenção no filme para não ter que olhar para a amiga, caso ela estivesse pensando em tentar _algo mais_.

Quando o filme terminou, no caminho de volta para casa, Sam não sabia bem o que fazer. Ficou calado e só respondia quando Jô puxava conversa. Não queria magoar a amiga, mas também não daria margem para que ela continuasse com aquilo.

- Você não gostou do filme, Sam?

- Gostei! – Sam respondeu rápido demais - Quero dizer, não é bem o tipo de filme que eu curto, mas... Deu pra encarar – Sam sorriu, tentando levar a conversa numa boa.

- É que... Sei lá, você está tão quieto, pensei que estivesse aborrecido.

- Eu não estou aborrecido, só... – Sam tirou a mão do volante e a passou pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo – O que está acontecendo, Jô? Você nunca gostou de comédia romântica, e de repente se produz toda pra ir comigo ao cinema, e...

- Eu só quis ficar bonita pra você, tem algo de errado nisso? E aqueles filmes de terror que você gosta já estavam me enjoando.

- Ok! Nós não precisamos mais ver filmes de terror. Eu pensei que você também gostasse, me desculpe! E Jô... Você é bonita de qualquer jeito, com calça jeans, botas... Até mesmo quando acorda pela manhã você é bonita. Não precisa mudar o que você é pra chamar a atenção das pessoas – Sam falou sem querer magoá-la, enquanto parava o carro em frente ao bar.

- Você não entende nada de mulheres, Sam! Você é um idiota! – Jô bufou e bateu a porta do carro com força ao sair.

Sam voltou para casa, chateado. Se já não bastasse tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, agora ainda tinha conseguido deixar sua melhor amiga brava.

Foi direto para o quarto, ignorando a presença de Danneel e Dean na sala. Tirou suas roupas e deitou-se na cama, pois tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono. Pelo menos enquanto dormia, os problemas desapareciam da sua mente.

- O que foi que deu nele? – Danneel perguntou, estranhando a atitude de Sam – Será que a ida ao cinema com a Jô não foi boa?

- Cinema com a Jô?

- Sim, você devia ter visto como ela estava linda! – Danneel sorriu, empolgada – Você não acha que eles formam um casal bonitinho?

- Quem? – Dean não estava entendendo nada.

- O Sam com a Jô! Eles não são fofos juntos?

- Eles são apenas amigos, Dan. Você está vendo coisa onde não existe.

- Nós dois também éramos amigos, lembra? Quem sabe com um empurrãozinho eles não possam ficar juntos?

Dean forçou um sorriso e tratou de mudar de assunto, afinal, falar sobre Sam, depois do que havia acontecido entre eles, não era mesmo uma boa ideia.

Ambos assistiam a um filme e Danneel já estava com sono, quando resolveu ir para o quarto.

- Acho que eu já vou me deitar, amor. Você vem? – A ruiva lhe estendeu a mão, com um sorriso convidativo no rosto.

- Eu vou assistir mais um pouquinho, pode ir, eu já subo em seguida – Dean disfarçou. Tudo o que menos queria agora era fazer amor com Danneel. As lembranças do que havia acontecido pela manhã ainda estavam frescas demais em sua mente.

- Ok, eu vou te esperar na cama – Danneel subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, um pouco decepcionada.

Dean nem sequer estava interessado no filme, mas ainda ficou algum tempo na sala, torcendo para que a ruiva dormisse logo.

Depois de algum tempo, subiu as escadas em silêncio e antes de ir para o seu quarto, abriu a porta do quarto de Sam. Ficou alguns minutos ali, parado na porta, apenas o observando dormir. Sua cabeça estava tão confusa e o seu coração tão em pedaços que Dean não sabia até quando poderia aguentar esta situação.

Fechou a porta devagar e caminhou até o seu quarto, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver que Danneel dormia profundamente. Olhou para a sua noiva, admirando o quanto ela era bonita. Danneel tinha sido uma grande amiga, uma força muito grande quando Dean havia saído de casa, depois que tudo acontecera. Ela era doce e compreensiva, e acima de tudo, o amava incondicionalmente. Isso só fazia com que Dean se sentisse ainda pior. Ela não merecia o que ele estava fazendo, não merecia ser traída daquela maneira.

Lá no fundo, Dean sabia que precisaria tomar uma decisão em breve, pois esta situação não poderia continuar. Seu coração chegava a doer em pensar que um dos dois sairia muito magoado nesta história. Estava sendo difícil demais escolher, mesmo sabendo que o mais acertado seria deixar Sam seguir sua vida e casar-se com Danneel, seu coração insistia em dizer o contrário.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hoje é dia de fazer os meus leitores felizes... Minha segunda atualização! (A outra é "Ironia do Destino)

Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando. Se continuam gostando, ou não... Me deixem saber, ok? Adoro vocês! *-*

Beijokas da Mary!


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

O movimento no bar estava fraco. Sam limpava o balcão e guardava alguns copos quando Brady entrou e sentou-se em uma das mesas no fundo do bar.

- Hey! – Sam se aproximou, sorrindo – Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui.

- Oi Sam! É, eu andei resolvendo algumas coisas por aí. Como é que você está? – Brady o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Tudo bem. Vai querer beber alguma coisa?

- Sim, uma cerveja, por favor.

- Por que você continua trabalhando aqui, Sam? Não deveria estar se preparando para ir pra faculdade? – Brady perguntou assim que o moreno trouxe sua cerveja.

- Eu não quero ficar em casa. Aqui sempre tem algo pra fazer ou alguém pra conversar.

- Você e o Dean eram sempre tão ligados, agora que ele voltou parece que... Vocês andam se estranhando, ou é impressão minha?

- Não, está tudo bem. Só acho que não é a mesma coisa que antes. Deve ser porque ele ficou muito tempo longe, só isso – Sam puxou uma cadeira para perto, já que não havia nenhum outro cliente no bar – Posso? – Sam sinalizou para a cadeira.

- Claro. Eu detesto beber sozinho, você sabe.

Ellen estava fazendo uma lista de compras no balcão e enquanto Sam e Brady conversavam, Jô passou pelo bar, sem dizer nada.

- Joanna Beth! – Ellen chamou a atenção da garota – Eu não quero a senhorita desfilando aqui no bar com estes trajes – Ellen se referia ao vestido curto e decotado que Jô usava.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião, mãe! – A loira bufou.

Ellen ia responder alguma coisa, mas neste momento o telefone do bar tocou e ela teve que atender, então Sam deixou Brady sozinho na mesa e foi até o balcão, pensando em conversar com a amiga.

- O que foi? – Jô perguntou rispidamente quando Sam se aproximou.

- Nada. Eu só estou estranhando esse seu comportamento. Desde quando você fala com a sua mãe deste jeito? – Sam falou com calma, pois não queria que Jô se irritasse ainda mais.

- Eu só não quero que fiquem se metendo na minha vida. Eu sou bem crescidinha e já sei me cuidar!

- Não é o que parece – Sam falou baixinho, mas a loira escutou.

- O que é?

- Eu só acho que a sua mãe tem razão, você não deveria usar esse tipo de roupa aqui. Você sabe como são os caras, vão ficar mexendo com você.

- E desde quando você se importa se alguém mexe comigo?

- Eu sempre me importo com você – Sam balançou a cabeça, indignado - Por que isso agora?

- Pra sair comigo você não tem tempo, não é, Sam? Mas pra ficar de namorico com aquele ali você tem!

- Eu só estava conversando com o Brady, Jô. Não é por que nós terminamos que não podemos ser amigos.

- Claro - Joanna riu ironicamente.

- O que está havendo com você? O que eu fiz pra você estar me tratando assim? – O moreno tinha mágoa na voz.

- Nada, Sam. Você não fez nada! - Jô respondeu irritada - Eu vou ver a Danneel, já que ela pelo menos sempre tem tempo pra mim.

- É por causa dela que você mudou, não é? Eu não acho que ela seja uma boa companhia pra você.

- Não? E quem é uma boa companhia pra mim? Você?

- Nós sempre fomos amigos, eu...

- Você é patético, Sam! – Jô falou em voz alta - E ainda por cima é uma aberração. É tarado pelo próprio irmão!

Sam ficou tão chocado com o que ouvira que nem conseguiu dizer nada. Ficou encarando Jô por algum tempo, paralisado, digerindo o que ela acabara de falar, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. De repente, se deu conta de onde estava e olhou para Ellen, que tinha desligado o telefone e gritava para que Jô fosse para o seu quarto, então Sam se virou e viu que Brady também o olhava espantado, e deu graças por não haverem mais clientes no bar.

- Sam! – Brady o chamou quando viu o moreno olhar para ele, desolado, e sair correndo do bar, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

- Vá atrás dele, Brady – Ellen também estava preocupada, sua vontade era de sacudir a filha pelos cabelos por ter dito aquilo.

- Sam! – Brady correu atrás dele pela rua e só o alcançou quando já estavam na esquina – Calma, garoto – O loiro o puxou pela camisa, fazendo-o parar e o envolveu em seus braços.

O moreno soluçava, desesperado, Brady esperou que ele se acalmasse e o conduziu até o seu carro.

- Aonde está me levando? Eu não quero ir pra casa – Sam falou entre os soluços, enquanto o outro dirigia.

- Eu não vou te levar pra casa, Sam. Não enquanto você não se acalmar.

O loiro dirigiu por mais alguns minutos e então parou diante de um prédio, que Sam sequer conhecia.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Eu moro aqui. Depois que eu me assumi, decidi que seria melhor morar sozinho. O meu pai ainda está uma fera comigo – Brady forçou um sorriso - Vem, vamos subir. – O loiro saiu do carro depois de estacionar na garagem e Sam o seguiu.

- Brady... O que a Jô falou não é... – Sam começou a falar assim que entraram no apartamento, envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa me explicar nada. Beba isso aqui – Brady lhe entregou um copo com uma dose de uísque – Vai te fazer bem.

- É horrível! – Sam fez uma careta, mas bebeu o conteúdo mesmo assim.

- Olha... Se você não quiser dizer nada, não precisa. Eu te levo pra casa quando estiver melhor. Mas se precisar de um amigo pra conversar... Eu estou aqui.

Sam ficou quieto por um momento, pensativo. Estava se sentindo magoado e traído pela sua melhor amiga. Tinha confiado seus maiores segredos a Jô e ela tinha gritado para que todos ouvissem. Não teria mais coragem de olhar para Ellen depois disso.

- Eu não sei o que deu na Jô, ela... Ela tem estado diferente, faz alguns dias. Não são só as roupas e a maquiagem, ela... Ela fica... Se insinuando, e... Nós somos amigos, eu não quero outra coisa com ela, mas...

- Ela acha que está apaixonada por você? – Brady sempre era direto.

- Eu não sei de onde ela tirou isso agora.

- É... Quem é que entende as mulheres? – Brady sorriu.

- Eu confiei nela – Sam tinha os olhos marejados novamente – Ela não podia... Por que ela fez aquilo? Como eu vou encarar a Ellen agora? – Sam escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas – Eu não sou _tarado_ pelo Dean, eu...

- Você é apaixonado por ele? É isso?

- O quê? – Sam levantou o rosto, mas não conseguiu encarar Brady.

- Isso explica muita coisa – Brady sorriu – Eu sempre estranhei essa relação de vocês. Enquanto nós estávamos juntos, de cada dez palavras que você falava pelo menos cinco eram sobre o Dean. E quando você olha pra ele... O mundo pode desabar ao seu redor e você não vai nem perceber.

- Eu não... Não é bem assim.

- E o Dean sempre teve essa devoção por você, desde criança. Acho que agora eu entendo porque ele sempre sentiu tanto ciúmes quando alguém se aproximava demais de você. Mas vocês... Quero dizer, o Dean está noivo, deve estar sendo uma barra pra você.

- Eu... Eu estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia. De qualquer jeito, ele não vai ficar por muito tempo, e logo eu vou pra faculdade, então...

- É uma situação complicada, eu espero que vocês fiquem bem. E quanto a Jô... Ela com certeza só estava com ciúmes.

- Isso não justifica o que ela fez. Eu confiei nela, ela não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, principalmente na frente da Ellen.

- A Ellen vai entender, Sam. Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela ama você quase como a um filho.

- Eu não vou entrar naquele bar nunca mais...

- Você só precisa esfriar a cabeça, com o tempo tudo se resolve.

- É... Eu espero – Sam suspirou – Eu preciso voltar pra casa agora.

- Ok, eu levo você.

- x -

Dean passou a tarde ajudando Bobby a organizar os equipamentos dentro do pequeno galpão que havia alugado próximo ao bar de Ellen. O amigo estava montando a sua própria oficina mecânica, e parecia que finalmente estava disposto a ficar mais próximo da família e deixar de ser caminhoneiro.

Quando estivera no bar pela manhã e conversara com Ellen, Dean percebeu que a mulher também estava bem empolgada com a novidade, mas ela jamais admitiria.

Seu pai estava certo quando dizia que aqueles dois ainda se amavam, mas eram complicados demais para ficarem juntos. Era melhor se manter longe daquele relacionamento.

Dean percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa. Sam devia estar trabalhando no bar e Danneel talvez tivesse saído, ou devia estar no quarto fazendo alguma coisa. Não se preocupou em verificar, apenas tirou suas botas e o seu casaco e foi até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja.

Mal tinha ligado a TV e se sentado no sofá, quando ouviu passos rápidos descendo a escada e Danneel gritando histericamente o seu nome.

- Deeeean! Dean... Olha isso, Dean! - A ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos e segurava um álbum de fotos em suas mãos.

- O que houve? Você está bem? - Dean se levantou do sofá e foi ao seu encontro, preocupado.

- Olha só o que ele fez! - Danneel colocou o álbum de fotografias na mesa de centro da sala e o abriu.

- Ele quem? O que você está falando? - Dean não estava entendendo nada, mas então olhou para as fotos e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

Nas fotos que eram ele e Danneel, em algumas a imagem dela havia sido recortada. As que não, tinham sido rabiscadas com um grande X sobre o rosto da loira.

Dean não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Sua noiva ainda chorava, inconsolável. E por mais óbvio que fosse pensar que a única pessoa da casa que poderia ter feito aquilo era Sam, Dean se recusava a acreditar que seu irmão faria algo do tipo.

- Você precisa tomar alguma atitude, Dean. Isso não pode ficar assim!

- O que você quer que eu faça, eu... Nós nem sabemos quem fez isso!

- Você sabe que foi ele, Dean! Quem mais tem acesso a esta casa? – Danneel não conseguia entender como Dean não queria enxergar o óbvio.

- E... Eu não... Eu não consigo acreditar que o Sammy faria isso, Dan - Dean falou quase num sussurro.

- É mais fácil passar a mão na cabeça dele do que tentar resolver o problema, não é? Você sabe que o seu irmão é obcecado por você. Mas você prefere fazer de conta que está tudo bem. Que não se importa! - Danneel cuspia as palavras.

- Eu sou o único culpado por isso. Eu errei com ele, Dan. Eu agi feito um cretino!

- Mas ele já não é mais uma criança. Está na hora de você cortar o cordão umbilical, meu amor. Está na hora dele aprender a assumir a responsabilidade pelos seus atos.

- Eu vou conversar com ele, está bem? Assim que ele voltar para casa eu resolvo isso – Dean prometeu, tentando acalmar sua noiva.

- x -

Sam voltou de carona com Brady, que parou o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem? – O loiro quis se certificar antes de deixá-lo ir.

- Sim, fique tranquilo, eu já me sinto melhor.

- Você tem o meu número, qualquer coisa que precisar pode me ligar, ok?

- Está bem. E Brady... Obrigado por tudo.

Sam saiu do carro e entrou em casa praticamente correndo, mas quando ia subindo as escadas rumo ao seu quarto, ouviu a voz do seu irmão e voltou.

- Sam! Vem cá um pouquinho, eu quero que você veja uma coisa - Dean chamou assim que o irmão entrou pela porta, sem perceber a tristeza do mais novo.

- O que é? - Sam se aproximou sem muito interesse e Dean lhe estendeu o álbum de fotos - O quê...? - Sam o olhou sem entender nada.

- Abra!

Sam abriu o álbum e arregalou os olhos ao ver as fotos recortadas e rabiscadas - Mas que diabos? Quem fez isso?

- Eu esperava que _você_ me respondesse.

- Espera... Você não está achando que eu...? Eu nem sabia da existência destas fotos, Dean! - Sam olhou incrédulo para o irmão.

- Estamos apenas eu, a Dan e você nesta casa. Quem mais poderia ter feito isso? Olha, eu sei que nós dois temos problemas, Sam, mas isso... Sinceramente? Eu não pensei que você ainda fosse infantil a esse ponto.

- Infantil? Você que está sendo um idiota, Dean! Não fui eu quem fez isso, e quer saber? Você e a sua noiva podem ir pro quinto dos infernos que eu não estou nem aí!- Sam empurrou o álbum de volta pras mãos de Dean de uma forma brusca e correu para o seu quarto.

Dean sentiu-se péssimo depois da discussão, e ainda mais quando Sam sequer saiu do quarto para jantar naquela noite.

Mais tarde, quando Danneel já tinha ido se deitar, o loiro parou na porta do quarto do irmão, indeciso, mas optou por abri-la e verificar se o irmão estava bem.

Aproximou-se da cama e sorriu ao ver o moreno deitado de bruços, sem camisa, mas ainda vestindo uma calça jeans. Provavelmente tinha pegado no sono sem querer.

Dean ficou observando a respiração calma do irmão, e ao olhar para as suas costas nuas, sentiu uma súbita vontade de tocá-lo. Só ele mesmo sabia o quanto era torturante ter seu irmão assim, tão próximo e ter que frear os seus desejos, ter que esconder o que sentia.

Pegou o cobertor que estava amontoado aos pés da cama e o cobriu com carinho, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. A primeira coisa que faria pela manhã seria se entender com seu irmão, pois seu coração ficava despedaçado cada vez que o magoava.

Passava das nove da manhã e Sam já estava há algum tempo acordado na cama, mas sem coragem de se levantar. As lembranças de Jô gritando com ele no bar e da discussão com Dean fizeram com que sentisse vontade de sumir.

Decidiu que não iria trabalhar naquela manhã, já estava atrasado mesmo... E também não colocaria mais seus pés no bar porque nunca mais teria coragem de encarar Ellen, e não gostaria de ver Jô tão cedo. Sentia-se traído e magoado por quem considerava sua melhor amiga.

Também não queria olhar para a cara de Dean ou de Danneel, então puxou o cobertor, cobrindo sua cabeça e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, decidido a passar as próximas vinte e quatro horas ali, sozinho, sem ser perturbado por ninguém.

Mas sua paz não durou muito, pois logo Dean estava de pé ao lado da sua cama, o sacudindo...

- Hey! Hora de acordar, preguiçoso! – Dean tinha a voz suave e sorria, vendo o outro se remexer na cama.

- Eu não vou trabalhar hoje. Me deixa em paz! – Sam se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor.

- Levanta, garoto! Nós vamos sair – Dean arrancou o cobertor de cima do corpo do mais novo, ouvindo o moreno resmungar.

- Sair? Você está louco? Eu não vou sair desse quarto hoje.

- Ah, você vai sim! Eu preciso de companhia pra jogar sinuca e ninguém me deixa ganhar, a não ser você. Agora levanta esse traseiro daí – Dean deu risadas ao ver a cara de indignação do irmão.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Dean! – Desta vez Sam falou zangado.

- Eu sei que você está magoado, Sam. E é por isso que eu quero que você venha comigo. Nós precisamos conversar, eu não quero que você continue zangado comigo. Me desculpe por ontem, ok? Eu só quero uma chance pra fazer as pazes com você. Vamos lá, Sam! – Dean o cutucou novamente, vendo que não recebia resposta e o mais novo havia virado de costas para ele – Se você for, eu prometo que te deixo em paz o resto do dia!

- Promete mesmo? – Sam finalmente se sentou na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

Danneel ainda estava dormindo e Dean esperava do lado de fora de casa quando Sam saiu pela porta segurando uma bola de basquete.

- Oh, não! – Dean colocou a mão na cabeça – Eu falei sinuca!

- Eu trabalho em um bar, esqueceu? Ou melhor, trabalhava. E você está precisando se exercitar, Dean! – Sam foi quicando a bola no chão enquanto caminhavam pela rua – Oh, droga! Eu esqueci minha carteira. Vou voltar pra buscar, já volto – Sam voltou correndo para casa, mas dentro de alguns minutos já estava ao lado de Dean novamente.

- Você disse: trabalhava? Você quer dizer que saiu do bar? – Dean perguntou como se a conversa não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Deixa pra lá. Eu não quero falar disso agora.

- Você e a Jô brigaram, por acaso? Toda vez que vocês discutem você diz que não vai mais trabalhar no bar – Dean deu risadas.

- Dessa vez é pra valer. Agora vamos lá – Sam arremessou a bola na cesta quando chegaram à quadra de esportes que havia no quarteirão – Vamos ver se você ainda é tão ruim quando da última vez – Sam jogou a bola para Dean, que teve que pular para conseguir pegá-la.

- Devagar aí, gigante! Eu não tenho culpa de não ter pernas de dois metros como você – Dean arremessou e errou a cesta, fazendo bico ao ver seu irmão com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Se você quiser, eu posso buscar um banquinho, Dean! – Sam tirou sarro, deixando o loiro ainda mais puto.

- Por que o Brady te trouxe em casa ontem? – Dean perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- E por que a pergunta? Ficou com ciúmes, por acaso? – Sam perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Por nada, só estranhei. Achei que vocês tivessem terminado.

- Ele estava no bar quando eu e a Jô brigamos, e ele me deu uma carona – Sam falou sem parar de quicar a bola.

- Uma carona pra onde? Pro apartamento dele? – Dean deu um sorriso irônico.

- Sim – Sam confirmou e esperou para ver a reação de Dean, mas o loiro percebeu seu interesse e disfarçou.

- Por que você e a Jô brigaram desta vez? – Dean tomou a bola de Sam e arremessou, acertando a cesta desta vez - Yeh! – O loiro gritou quando marcou ponto.

- Por causa da sua noiva – Sam falou simplesmente, fazendo Dean parar o jogo e o encarar, ainda segurando a bola.

- Como é que é? – O loiro franziu o cenho, sem entender nada.

- A Danneel é a responsável pela mudança da Jô. Ela não está feliz só em tirar você de mim. Ela quer afastar a Jô também.

- Sam... Caralho, Sam! Que merda você está falado? – Dean alterou o tom de voz, irritado - A Dan é amiga da Jô, ela não está querendo afastar ninguém. Muito pelo contrário! E ela também não está me tirando de você, você é meu irmão e ela é minha noiva. Eu vou me casar com ela, esqueceu?

- Você não enxerga as coisas do mesmo jeito que eu... – Sam falou com mágoa na voz – Ou tem coisas que você não quer ver.

- Olha, Sam... Eu pedi pra gente sair hoje porque eu queria tentar me entender com você. Pra gente ficar numa boa, está legal? Eu estou disposto a esquecer o que você fez ontem com as fotos, eu só quero recomeçar. Eu quero que a gente volte a ser irmãos, como era antes, entendeu? Por que você não me dá uma chance?

Sam apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Seus olhos ardiam e ele engoliu o nó na garganta, pois não queria chorar feito uma garotinha na frente de Dean.

- A Danneel não é sua inimiga, Sam – Dean falou suavemente – Nós três vamos ser uma família. Eu sei que você tem um coração enorme e se você der uma chance, vai acabar gostando dela.

- Talvez... – Sam falou com a voz embargada, e então o celular de Dean começou a tocar, insistentemente.

- Alô – Dean atendeu, sem reconhecer o número no visor – O quê? – Sam viu o loiro arregalar os olhos, assustado com alguma coisa – Alguém se feriu? Sim, eu já estou indo...

Dean desligou o celular e ainda ficou parado por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada, parecia estar em choque.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sam perguntou, preocupado.

- Houve um vazamento de gás... Lá em casa.

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Os irmãos praticamente correram todo o percurso até em casa. Assim que chegaram, Dean viu o carro do corpo de bombeiros e foi até ele para conversar com o socorrista e saber exatamente o que havia acontecido.

Sam não se aproximou. Ficou parado logo na entrada, observando a cena. Dean conversava com o socorrista e parecia nervoso, inconformado. Danneel chorava compulsivamente, estava sentada em um banco de madeira que havia no jardim, com uma manta sobre os ombros e abraçada a Jô.

Sam não conseguiu sentir pena. Apenas ficou ali parado, observando a cena... Talvez ela merecesse tudo aquilo, por estar lhe tirando tudo o que mais amava no mundo. Ou talvez não... Sam sentiu-se mal com o pensamento, mas era inevitável.

Assim que o carro de bombeiros foi embora, Dean se aproximou de onde Danneel estava e tentou acalmá-la. O vazamento de gás havia sido contido a tempo, e por sorte nada de mais tinha acontecido, ninguém havia se ferido.

- Vamos entrar, meu amor. É melhor você descansar um pouco, já é seguro agora - Dean envolveu a ruiva em seus braços e a conduziu até o quarto do casal, e só quando o choro cessou, perguntou a ela o que realmente havia acontecido.

- Logo que eu levantei e vi que você não estava mais no quarto, eu desci as escadas para tomar café e senti um cheiro forte de gás - A ruiva falava, ainda soluçando de vez em quando - Por sorte o meu pai já foi bombeiro, e eu sabia que não deveria acender nenhuma lâmpada, ou nada que pudesse provocar alguma faísca, então tranquei a respiração por um momento e corri até lá para fechar a válvula.

- Você se arriscou, deveria ter saído de casa e chamado ajuda.

- Depois de fechar a válvula, eu tentei sair, mas a porta estava trancada por fora. Eu não tinha a chave, e... - Danneel voltou a chorar - Eu me desesperei, Dean! Achei que fosse morrer sufocada aqui!

- Dan, eu tranquei a porta ao sair, mas havia uma chave do lado de dentro, eu tenho certeza.

- Não havia chave nenhuma, Dean. Nem na porta da frente, nem na dos fundos. Os bombeiros tiveram que arrombar para conseguir entrar.

- Droga! Eu não entendo o que... - Dean de repente olhou para sua noiva e percebeu seu olhar acusador.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, num gesto de desespero. Estava tudo errado. Não podia e nem queria acreditar que Sam tivesse feito aquilo. Não o mesmo Sam que ele praticamente havia criado; aquele garoto gentil e carinhoso, de sorriso fácil, por quem todos se apaixonavam desde criança. Não o mesmo Sam que era extremamente protetor com a família e com os amigos... Não o mesmo garotinho que na infância havia ficado uma semana inteira sem falar com John porque o pai tivera que sacrificar um gatinho doente, que o mais novo ajuntara na rua.

O Sam que conhecia era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém, e Dean se recusava a acreditar, por mais óbvias que fossem as evidências contra ele, que seu irmão seria capaz de atentar contra a vida de alguém.

O mundo estava desabando ao seu redor e Dean não tinha mais em quem se agarrar. Seu pai, que sempre fora o alicerce daquela casa, já não estava mais ali. Pela primeira vez, uma sensação de impotência invadiu sua mente. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia que atitude tomar diante daquilo, a não ser ir embora daquela casa.

Sua noiva o olhava, desapontada, certamente esperando que tomasse alguma atitude em relação àquilo. E ela tinha toda razão, afinal, era a sua vida que estava em risco. Tinha sido por pouco, por muito pouco, que ela não se machucara de verdade, e Dean sequer conseguia imaginar se algo de mais grave tivesse acontecido.

Mas por outro lado, se Sam estava mesmo tento este tipo de comportamento, talvez não fosse a melhor hora de deixá-lo sozinho.

- x -

Ninguém sequer almoçou naquele dia. Sam desaparecera de casa sem dizer nada, Danneel tomara um calmante e dormira o restante do dia; Dean nunca se sentira tão só em toda a sua vida.

Já era noite quando Sam finalmente voltou para casa. Estranhou ao encontrar a porta dos fundos somente encostada e as luzes da casa todas apagadas.

Pensou que todos já estivessem dormindo e foi direto para a escada, pensando em subir para o seu quarto; tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e dormir para esquecer daquele dia terrível.

- Onde você esteve até agora? - A voz do seu irmão o fez pular de susto.

- Dean? Eu pensei que...

- Que eu estivesse dormindo? Achou que eu não ia querer uma explicação para o que aconteceu hoje? – A voz de Dean era calma, mas firme.

- Uma explicação? – Sam acendeu a luz da sala e se aproximou de onde Dean estava.

- Sam...

- Por que eu deveria dar uma explicação, se eu estava com você o tempo todo? Esqueceu? – Sam levantou a voz, irritado.

- Não. Você voltou para buscar a sua carteira... Tempo suficiente para ter soltado a mangueira do gás.

- O quê? Você acha mesmo que eu...? – O mais novo o encarava, incrédulo.

- Sam... Olha, eu posso até entender que você esteja enciumado, mas... As coisas passaram do limite desta vez. Você chegar ao ponto de tentar ferir a Dan, isso... Eu mal posso acreditar que você seria capaz disso, Sammy... Eu... Eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu não sei o que fazer com você.

- Dean... – Sam falou com os olhos marejados – Você não... Você não pode estar falando sério...?

- Eu acho que única solução é eu ir embora daqui. Não dá... Nós três não podemos conviver na mesma casa, Sam. Não desta maneira.

- Não! – O mais novo entrou em desespero – Você não pode fazer isso, Dean! Não pode me deixar sozinho nesta casa... Por favor?

- Não, Sam! Não adianta mais você usar esse truque... Esse olhar já não me engana mais. A Danneel é minha noiva, eu não posso permitir que você... Droga, Sam! – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou até a janela. Precisava de ar.

Por mais que não quisesse se sentir vulnerável, por mais que soubesse que precisava manter a firmeza, olhar seu irmão daquele jeito, tão triste, com seus olhos pidões, quebrava o seu coração em pedacinhos.

- Você pode ficar, se quiser. – Sam falou com a voz embargada, sem conseguir encarar o irmão.

- Eu já disse que...

- Eu saio. Eu arranjo um lugar pra ficar até começar a faculdade. Não vai ser um grande problema.

- Não, você... Esta casa é sua, Sam.

- É sua também. Só me dê alguns dias, até que eu me arranje, e... Você não vai mais precisar olhar pra minha cara. – Sam falou com mágoa na voz e saiu porta afora, deixando Dean ainda mais desesperado.

- Sam! Sam, espera! – O loiro tentou correr atrás, mas Sam já tinha sumido das suas vistas.

- x -

Dean passou a noite praticamente em claro, esperando que Sam retornasse para casa, o que não aconteceu. Levantou-se da cama logo cedo, sendo acompanhado por Danneel.

- Ele não voltou para casa. Eu estou começando a me preocupar. - Dean comentou enquanto fazia o café, tentando parecer calmo, mas na verdade, por dentro, estava desesperado.

- Ele deve estar bem. Provavelmente dormiu na casa da Jô. - Danneel comentou simplesmente.

- Ele e a Jô brigaram. Do jeito que ele é teimoso, com certeza não foi para lá.

- E aquele namoradinho dele?

- Quem? O Brady? Eles não são namorados. Mas eu não sei... Eu não sei aonde ele pode ter ido. Eu já não sei mais se conheço o meu irmão. – Dean falou com tristeza.

- E quando ele voltar? O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei, eu...

- Dean, você precisa tomar alguma atitude desta vez. – Danneel falou pacientemente - Eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas...

- Eu estive pensando a respeito disso, e... Talvez seria melhor se fôssemos embora daqui. Mas eu não sei, ele... Essas coisas que ele vem fazendo... Eu não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo neste momento, entende?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Você quer que eu vá embora sozinha?

- Dan, eu...

- Será que você não vê que é exatamente isso o que ele quer? Ele não vai desistir enquanto não nos separar, Dean! Eu não vou deixar você. Se você ficar, eu fico também.

- Pode ser perigoso, Dan. Eu não sei mais o que esperar do Sam, será que você não entende?

- Eu entendo. Mas nós vamos enfrentar este problema juntos, meu amor. - Danneel abraçou o loiro, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Sam não voltara para casa naquela manhã e também não atendia ao celular. Dean estava preocupado, mas resolveu dar a ele o tempo que precisasse. Qualquer hora ele teria que voltar para casa, pois não tinha levado nada consigo, exceto a roupa do corpo.

Danneel estava entretida com seu laptop, verificando e-mails e arquivos de alguns de seus pacientes. Tinha tirado uma licença em seu trabalho como psicóloga em uma clínica, para poder ficar ali, ao lado de Dean.

O loiro resolveu ir ajudar Bobby com sua oficina, pois acabaria enlouquecendo se ficasse ali, sem notícias do irmão.

Observou por algum tempo o homem empenhado, arrumando as ferramentas e fazendo uma lista do que ainda precisava comprar. Ele resmungava sozinho, o que fez Dean sorrir, se lembrando de quando ele e Sam eram crianças e Bobby os levava para passear em seu caminhão.

Sam tinha seus cinco ou seis anos, ele e Jô sentavam no meio, espremidos entre Bobby e Dean. O loiro podia se lembrar perfeitamente do sorriso de satisfação do seu irmão, todo empolgado por poder andar em um automóvel tão grande. Ele se divertia muito e Bobby ficava feliz com aquilo.

- Vai ficar aí parado feito um dois de paus ou vai me ajudar aqui? Idiota! - Bobby resmungou, tirando o boné da cabeça e limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu estava distraído. - Dean se aproximou e ajudou Bobby a carregar o baú cheio de ferramentas.

- E por onde tem andado o seu irmão? Não o vi mais andando com a Jô por aí.

- Eu acho que eles brigaram.

- Brigaram? O Sam e a Jô? - Bobby o encarou, espantado - Isso é novidade pra mim.

- É... Pra mim também. Mas o Sam tem passado por uma fase difícil, sabe... Desde que o meu pai...

- Eles eram mesmo muito próximos... Mas ainda bem que ele tem você por aqui.

- Eu já não sei se estou fazendo bem a ele, ou se estou piorando as coisas.

- Não diga uma besteira dessas, garoto! - Bobby lhe lançou um olhar reprovador – Família não serve apenas pra fazer você sorrir. Todos têm problemas, todos sofrem, por um motivo ou por outro. Mas quando você não tem mais com quem contar, é a família que vai estar lá, de braços abertos, prontos pra te acolher.

- Está sendo difícil, Bobby! – Dean tinha vontade de falar, de expor tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que sentia em relação ao seu irmão, mas lhe faltava coragem.

- Você vai se casar, Dean. Vai ter sua própria família e isso é maravilhoso. Mas pense bem... Talvez você seja tudo o que o seu irmão tenha no momento. Ele precisa de você, mesmo que não admita isso.

Dean ficou pensativo por um instante, sentindo seus olhos marejarem. Por mais que confiasse em Bobby, não sabia qual seria a reação dele se soubesse o que já havia acontecido entre ele e Sam. Preferiu continuar sem saber.

- Deixa que eu compre os itens desta lista, Bobby – Dean pegou a lista das mãos do homem e saiu da oficina. Estava com o carro da sua noiva e dirigiu até o outro lado da cidade, na loja de peças de Ruffus, um velho amigo de Bobby e também de seu pai.

Depois de comprar tudo o que precisava, ainda ficou algum tempo conversando com o homem, se distraindo um pouco com suas histórias sobre John e bebendo cervejas.

Já era final de tarde quando Dean voltou para casa. Mas o seu retorno não foi nada agradável, muito pelo contrário, era como um pesadelo...

Uma viatura da polícia estava estacionada em frente à casa, assim como uma ambulância.

O coração de Dean acelerou e ele saltou do carro desesperado, querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

Ao entrar na casa, viu Sam sendo colocado em uma maca e levado para dentro da ambulância,. Sentiu seu coração falhar e sua visão embaçar devido às lágrimas.

- Sam! – Dean o seguiu até a ambulância – Sammy!

- Senhor Dean? Sua noiva está precisando do senhor agora. – Um policial falou com a voz calma.

- Sammy... – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem entender nada – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Vamos entrar, senhor. Por favor. – O policial insistiu e, assim que as portas da ambulância se fecharam e o carro saiu, Dean entrou novamente em casa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dean praticamente gritou, sem conseguir mais segurar o choro – O meu irmão... Ele está vivo?

- Senhor Dean... Acalme-se, por favor. Seu irmão está vivo. Inconsciente, mas os sinais vitais dele estão normais. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Inconsciente? Mas... Mas o quê...?

- Sente-se, por favor – A policial morena que estava amparando sua noiva lhe puxou uma cadeira, e o loiro por fim se sentou.

Estivera tão desesperado ao ver seu irmão sendo levado que não tinha se dado conta que Danneel estava ali, chorando.

- Dan? Oh, meu deus! Está tudo bem com você? – Dean se aproximou de sua noiva e só então percebeu que ela tinha um hematoma no rosto, sangue no canto da boca e que estava com sua blusa rasgada – O que foi que aconteceu?

Danneel nada falou, apenas encostou seu rosto no peito do loiro e deixou-se abraçar, chorando copiosamente.

Dean a envolveu em seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos. Sentia-se tão perdido em meio aquilo, que tinha vontade de chorar também, tamanho o seu desespero. No fundo, estava com medo de saber o que acontecera ali, na sua ausência.

Depois que Danneel se acalmou um pouco, ambos se sentaram no sofá da sala, e a policial que estivera com a ruiva o tempo todo, veio lhe falar.

- Nós precisaremos do seu testemunho, senhor Dean.

- Testemunho? Mas... Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz do loiro era puro desespero.

- Dean... – Danneel falou com a voz fraca – Eu estava lá no quarto, arrumando minhas coisas, e... Eu ouvi alguém entrar e desci as escadas, achando que era você.

- Você...?

- Quando eu vi que era o Sam, eu... Eu pensei em voltar para o quarto, mas ele parecia transtornado. Começou a me acusar de estar tirando você dele... Disse que não permitiria que nós nos casássemos, que não sabia o que você tinha visto em mim...

- O Sammy fez isso? – Dean não conseguia e não queria acreditar.

- Eu pedi que ele se acalmasse e que esperasse você voltar, mas então... – Danneel voltou a chorar – Ele... Ele me agarrou e disse que queria provar o que você tanto gostava em mim, ele... Ele me deu uma bofetada no rosto – Danneel colocou a mão sobre o hematoma que tinha logo abaixo do olho direito – Eu caí no chão e então ele me ergueu com força e tentou me agarrar novamente, rasgou a minha blusa e tentou tirar a minha calça... Foi horrível Dean! – Danneel encostou-se novamente ao peito do noivo e chorou.

Dean engoliu em seco, querendo que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo. Não podia ser verdade. Sam não faria uma barbaridade daquelas... Não o seu Sammy.

- Teve uma hora em que ele se distraiu, e... Eu consegui correr até a cozinha. Eu estava desesperada, gritei por ajuda, mas acho que ninguém me ouvia, então eu... Eu vi aquele taco de baseball que você tinha deixado lá no canto, e... Quando ele se aproximou...

- Você bateu na cabeça dele? – Dean estava horrorizado com o que ouvia.

- Ele ia tentar novamente, Dean! Me desculpe... Eu não estava pensando, eu só quis me defender, e...

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu entendo, você... Meu deus do céu! – Dean se levantou do sofá e andou pela sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu não posso acreditar, isso é... Por que ele faria algo assim?

- Ele está obcecado por você, Dean. Ele deve ter se sentido ameaçado com a minha presença, e... Simplesmente tentou se livrar de mim. Você sabe que não é a primeira tentativa, não é?

- O que vai acontecer com ele? – Dean olhou para a policial.

- Ele está sendo levado para o hospital. Quando estiver em condições, será avaliado por um psiquiatra, que irá verificar o seu estado mental.

- Mas ele...

- Seu irmão apresenta um risco para a sociedade, senhor Dean. Se ele estiver mentalmente perturbado, será levado para um hospital psiquiátrico, onde permanecerá até que volte ao seu estado normal e não apresente mais nenhum perigo. Caso contrário, ele será levado a julgamento e poderá pegar alguns anos de prisão.

- Prisão?

- O que aconteceu aqui, senhor Dean, além de agressão, foi tentativa de estupro.

- Me desculpe, meu amor... Eu tentei te ligar antes de chamar a ambulância, mas você não atendia, e... Quando eu vi o Sam caído no chão, eu... Eu entrei em pânico, achando que ele poderia estar muito ferido e acabei ligando para a emergência.

- Meu celular ficou sem bateria e... De qualquer maneira, se o Sam fez mesmo tudo isso, ele... Já é hora dele se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. – Dean sentiu seu coração partir ao meio ao constatar aquilo. No fundo, sabia que a culpa era toda sua, e isso o dilacerava por dentro. Tinha falhado na sua missão de proteger o seu irmão. Deveria ter se empenhado mais em ajudar Sam a lidar com aquele sentimento devastador que nutriam um pelo outro. Agora era tarde demais... Seu irmão já tinha passado de todo e qualquer limite aceitável. Nunca se sentira tão inútil, perdido e derrotado em sua vida.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Resposta às reviews sem login:<em>**

**Alcia Darcy:** Oi amore! Acho que o capítulo que você acabou de ler respondeu sua pergunta... Ela não explodiu junto com a casa... hahaha. Beijos, linda! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Pérola:** Anda muito bondosa como psicóloga clandestina dos meus personagens? hahaha... Mas você é uma ótima psicóloga! "Não é à toa que o pobrezinho subiu todo chateado pro quarto e dormiu, mostrando aquele lombo gostoso pro irmão, que pira no lombo do Sam rs! (As mina também kkkk!)" Eu ri muuuito! Amei sua review. Obrigada! Beijinhos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Estranha Obsessão

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Thata Martins

**Gênero:** Wincest / AU

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos em conflito. Um amor sem limites... Até onde uma obsessão pode nos levar?

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores. É Wincest, portanto, contém cenas de relações sexuais entre dois irmãos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estranha Obsessão<strong>

**Capítulo 11**

Sam acordou confuso, e ficou desesperado ao perceber que estava em um hospital. Sua cabeça doía muito e ao tocar em sua testa, percebeu que havia um curativo. Também tinha alguns arranhões em seu braço, mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se lembrar de como tinha se machucado.

Depois de algum tempo, entraram no quarto um médico, seguido de um policial, e começaram com um interrogatório, deixando Sam ainda mais confuso.

- Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu depois que chegou em casa, Sam?

- Eu... Eu não sei... Não consigo me lembrar.

- Você chegou em casa e encontrou sua cunhada. O que aconteceu então?

- Eu só me lembro de estar indo para casa, mas depois... Eu não consigo me lembrar o que aconteceu. Eu nem sei como machuquei a cabeça. Foi um acidente?

- Um acidente? – O policial riu. – Então você não se lembra de nada? – Seu tom era de sarcasmo.

- Não.

- Nem de ter dito coisas horríveis para a sua futura cunhada?

- O quê...? Não!

- Nem mesmo de tê-la agredido fisicamente e de ter arrancado suas roupas, querendo estuprá-la?

- Não... Eu não... – Sam não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. – Eu não fiz nada disso! Eu não...

- Ele deve estar confuso, devido à pancada na cabeça. Talvez seja melhor interrogá-lo mais tarde. – O médico sugeriu e os dois homens se viraram para sair do quarto.

- Espera! Vocês devem estar se confundindo... Não fui eu! Eu não fiz nada disso. Por favor... – Sam sentiu-se ainda mais confuso e enjoado, sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo doía e rodava, e pensou que deveria ser o efeito de algum remédio que lhe deram.

Aquilo tudo parecia um pesadelo... Lembrava-se de ter chegado em casa e então acordou sozinho em um hospital. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas com certeza aqueles dois homens estavam mentindo. Por mais que não gostasse de Danneel, jamais faria algo para machucá-la. Tentativa de estupro, então, parecia mais ser uma piada. Uma piada de mau gosto. Só queria poder acordar daquele pesadelo... Talvez estivesse mesmo sonhando e Dean viesse despertá-lo, como sempre fazia. Mas onde estava Dean? Se aquele quarto de hospital era mesmo real, por que Dean não estava ali com ele?

Uma tristeza muito grande invadiu seu coração. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho e abandonado em sua vida. Nem mesmo quando seu pai falecera. Queria muito que seu pai estivesse ali agora, ou melhor, queria estar em casa junto dele. A lembrança dos dois sentados na varanda, conversando até tarde da noite, invadiu sua mente e lhe trouxe um pouco de conforto.

Acabou adormecendo e, ao acordar, fora interrogado mais uma vez. Como não conseguiu responder nenhuma das perguntas, fora levado para uma sala e examinado por outro médico, que pediu mais alguns exames e então fora levado para outro quarto menor.

- Que lugar é esse? – Sam por fim criou coragem de perguntar.

- Não te disseram? – A enfermeira o encarou, estranhando. – Você está em um hospital psiquiátrico.

- Um hospício? Por quê? – Sam não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Você foi acusado por agressão corporal e tentativa de estupro. Como não se lembra de nada, você vai permanecer aqui até poder ir a um julgamento.

- Eu... O quê?

- Sinto muito, Sam. Agora eu preciso que você tome a sua medicação e se deite um pouco. O repouso vai te fazer bem.

- Não! Eu... Eu quero ir embora daqui. Eu não fiz nada disso, vocês é que estão loucos! Por favor... Eu preciso ver o meu irmão, onde ele está?

A enfermeira apertou a campainha e outros dois enfermeiros entraram, imobilizando Sam e o obrigando a se deitar. Seus pulsos foram presos à cama, sendo impedido de levantar-se.

- Por favor, me soltem! Eu quero sair daqui... Eu... Dean? Me tira daqui, Dean... – Sam chorava e gritava, mas os enfermeiros apenas lhe aplicaram uma injeção de calmante e saíram do quarto.

- x -

Nos últimos dias, o simples fato de acordar pela manhã e ter que sair da cama, era quase uma tortura para Dean. Só conseguia dormir a base de remédios, pois não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sam nem por um minuto. Doía demais pensar que ele estava sozinho em uma clínica, e apesar da certeza de que aquilo era o melhor para ele no momento, isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Dean percebeu que Danneel já havia se levantado, então foi para o chuveiro, tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha.

- Bom dia. - Murmurou para sua noiva, que estava ajeitando algumas coisas nos armários da cozinha, depois se serviu de uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, amor! - Danneel se aproximou e beijou seus lábios brevemente. - Eu preparei panquecas, as suas preferidas. - Ela falou cheia de animação, colocando o prato na sua frente.

- Não estou com fome, Dan. - Dean sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e depositou a xícara sobre a mesa, desanimado.

- Você precisa se alimentar, meu bem, faz dias que não come nada direito, e...

- Como você quer que eu tenha fome, sabendo que o meu irmão está enfiado em um hospício, Dan? Hein? - Dean explodiu.

- Você fala como se fosse minha culpa. – Daneel reclamou com a voz chorosa. - Eu estou cheia disso! Estou cheia de ver você andar pela casa feito um zumbi! Ele é seu irmão, mas eu sou sua noiva, Dean. Também preciso de você! - A loira desabou em lágrimas, fazendo Dean sentir-se ainda pior.

Seu coração estava destruído, e era incapaz de consolar quem quer que fosse naquele momento.

Levantou-se da mesa, pensando em sair de casa, quando Joanna entrou pela porta que estava destrancada, sem nem mesmo bater.

- Jô? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou, preocupado, vendo que a loira tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa? Me diga você, Dean? – A loira falava cheia de raiva. – Me diga que a minha mãe mentiu pra mim, e que essa história do Sam estar em um hospício não é verdade. Por favor, Dean?

- Jô, eu... Não é um hospício, é só uma clínica...

- Uma clínica de loucos? Dá no mesmo, Dean! Como você pôde? Como você pôde abandonar o seu irmão lá? – Joanna socou o peito de Dean com os punhos fechados, mas o loiro a segurou e a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

- Shhh... Calma, Jô! Você precisa se acalmar. O Sam está sendo bem cuidado lá, está tendo o tratamento adequado. Ele não vai ficar lá para sempre.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não fez aquilo. A Danneel só pode estar mentindo, Dean. Você não pode confiar nela desse jeito! – A loira se afastou, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Por que ele não pode confiar em mim? – Danneel, que ouvia tudo da porta da cozinha, finalmente se aproximou.

- O Sam jamais faria mal a qualquer pessoa. Eu o conheço desde que éramos crianças, ele é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheço...

- Ele é apaixonado pelo Dean. É obcecado por ele, você sabe disso. E uma pessoa obcecada é capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Não o Sam!

- Ele me via como uma ameaça, Jô. Não foi a primeira vez que ele...

- Não! Isso é mentira! – Joanna gritou, desesperada. – Você vai se arrepender do que está fazendo, Dean. Talvez quando você descobrir a verdade, seja tarde demais...

- Você está sendo ridícula, Jô! Vocês dois nem estavam se falando, agora você vem aqui me acusar de mentirosa e defender o seu amiguinho?

- Pois é. Eu magoei o Sam e traí a sua confiança. Sei que ele nunca vai me perdoar por isso. Mas você é quem ficou me incentivando, falando que eu deveria me arrumar pra ele, que ele iria me enxergar com outros olhos.

- Você era apaixonada por ele, eu só estava querendo te ajudar!

- Me ajudar? Ou ajudar a si mesma, afastando-o do Dean?

- Ora, cala a boca, garota! – Danneel estava perdendo a paciência.

- Chega! Já chega, vocês duas! – Dean interveio, vendo que a conversa não iria acabar bem. – Venha comigo, Jô. Eu vou levar você para casa.

A loira acompanhou Dean, enquanto Danneel ficou sozinha em casa, furiosa. Quando estavam perto do bar, o loiro fez com que Jô parasse para ouvi-lo.

- Olha, Jô... Eu sei o que você está sentindo e, acredite, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz em deixar o Sam naquele lugar. Mas eu não tenho escolha, ou ele fica lá, ou na prisão.

- Mas ele não...

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu também acho que o Sam não faria aquilo, mas ele poderia estar sob o efeito de álcool, ou de alguma droga, eu não sei! Eu só sei que ele deve permanecer onde está, por enquanto. Ele está sendo bem cuidado e está seguro lá, você entende? – Dean segurava Jô pelos ombros e olhava diretamente em seus olhos, tentando fazer com que ela compreendesse.

- Não, eu não entendo. Eu posso ir visitá-lo, pelo menos?

- Se os médicos permitirem, sim.

- Você já foi vê-lo?

- Não. – Dean engoliu em seco.

- Por que não? Ele ama você, Dean!

- Eu sei disso! Mas na situação em que ele se encontra, talvez seja melhor eu não...

- Você é um idiota, Dean! – Jô lhe deu as costas e entrou no bar, deixando-o sozinho.

- É, eu sou. – Dean falou para si mesmo e seguiu seu caminho de volta.

Não tinha vontade alguma de voltar para casa. Seu coração estava dilacerado e o que menos queria agora era estar com Danneel, mas era necessário.

Queria muito ver Sam e saber como ele estava, mas não tinha coragem de ir até a clínica. Não aguentaria ver seu irmão naquele lugar, provavelmente dopado com remédios. A culpa era tão grande que quase chegava a sufocar. Se não tivesse trazido Danneel para suas vidas, para a sua casa, nada disso teria acontecido. Sam deveria estar indo para a faculdade, e agora estava preso àquele lugar, e não tinha nada que Dean pudesse fazer para tirá-lo de lá.

- x -

Duas semanas se passaram e, na tarde de sábado, Ellen conseguiu permissão para que ela e Jô fossem visitar Sam na clínica. Quando entraram, ele estava sentado na cama, com o olhar distante, e parecia bastante abatido.

- Oi, meu querido. Como você está? – Ellen se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou a mão do moreno, enquanto Jô ficou parada na porta, sem coragem de entrar.

Sam a olhou, um pouco confuso, depois sorriu fracamente.

- Onde está o Dean? Por que ele não veio? Ele está com raiva de mim, Ellen? – Sam tinha os olhos marejados. – Eu... Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas eu não fiz o que estão dizendo, eu...

- Eu sei, meu anjo... E o Dean não está com raiva de você, é claro que não.

- Então por que ele não veio?

- Ele virá. Com certeza ele virá em breve. Só tenha um pouquinho de paciência, está bem? E como você está? Estão te tratando bem aqui?

- Eu quero ir embora daqui, Ellen. Eles me enchem de remédios, eu não consigo nem pensar direito. Eu durmo quase o tempo todo.

- Mas esta é a ideia, não é? Que você descanse e fique bem logo pra poder sair daqui. E você está muito lúcido pra quem se diz entupido de remédios.

- Eu não tomo todos os que eles me dão.

- Sam! – Ellen o repreendeu.

- Eu estou tentando me lembrar do que aconteceu naquele dia, Ellen. E eu não vou conseguir fazer isso enquanto estiver chapado.

- Você vai se lembrar. Quando menos esperar, as lembranças irão voltar.

- Eu espero. Não aguento mais isso aqui... Jô? Você vai ficar parada aí na porta por muito tempo? – Sam perguntou quando percebeu que a loira não se mexera do lugar desde que tinham chegado.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – Ellen deu um abraço carinhoso em Sam e beijou sua bochecha. – Espero você lá fora, Jô. Você ainda tem quinze minutos.

- Por que você está chorando? Eu pareço tão mal assim? – Sam brincou quando Jô se aproximou, timidamente.

- Eu estou... Eu estou tão arrependida, Sam. As coisas que eu falei pra você lá no bar, naquele dia, eu... Eu sinto muito, eu...

- Esquece aquilo, Jô. Eu sei que você não fez por mal.

- Eu traí a sua confiança. Logo de você, meu melhor amigo. Eu não podia ter feito aquilo, você deve estar me odiando agora.

- Eu fiquei magoado, sim, mas... Já passou. Eu já perdoei você, Jô. Eu também não fui lá muito compreensivo com os seus sentimentos.

- Sam... Eu estou do seu lado, viu? Eu sei que você não fez o que estão dizendo.

- Mas o Dean pensa que eu fiz, não é?

- Eu não sei...

- Você o viu? Sabe como ele está?

- Eu falei com ele, ou melhor, eu gritei com ele.

- O quê?

- Eu estava com muita raiva. Mas no fundo, eu sei que ele não pode fazer nada. Ele também não pode te tirar daqui. E ele parecia muito mal com isso.

- Quando eu sair daqui, provavelmente ele já vai estar casado.

- Claro que não! Você vai sair logo, eu tenho certeza.

- Eu não sei, Jô. Eu nem mesmo me lembro do que aconteceu depois que cheguei em casa. E se eu tiver mesmo feito aquilo com a Danneel? O Dean nunca vai me perdoar. Ele sequer vai querer olhar pra minha cara.

- Olha Sam, o Dean deve estar se sentindo sob pressão agora, afinal, ela é a noiva dele. Mas ele te ama, e eu tenho certeza que ele só quer o melhor pra você. Eu preciso ir agora, eles só nos deram meia hora de visitas, mas eu volto assim que der, está bem? Cuide-se direitinho, ok? Promete pra mim?

- Eu prometo, Jô. E cuide-se você também.

- x -

Dean conversou com Ellen depois que ela voltara da clínica, e isso o deixou ainda mais arrasado. Queria muito ir ver seu irmão, mas não tinha coragem, pois não sabia o que dizer a ele naquela situação. Tinha medo de piorar as coisas ainda mais.

Estava sentado na sala, com a TV ligada, mas sequer prestava atenção ao noticiário. Danneel sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma revista nas mãos, parecendo que nada tinha acontecido.

- Dean, eu já sei onde vou contratar a decoração para o nosso casamento. Olha só estas fotos, não são incríveis?

- Dan, você acha mesmo que eu estou com cabeça pra pensar em decoração agora? – Dean não quis ser grosseiro, mas também já não tinha mais paciência.

- Olha amor, me desculpe, eu sei que o seu irmão está numa clínica, mas... Não há nada que a gente possa fazer. O nosso casamento será daqui a alguns meses e nós nem sabemos se ele vai ter saído de lá até então.

- Se o meu irmão ainda estiver internado, não vai haver casamento, Dan. Eu sinto muito. – Dean se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha beber água.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Dean! – Danneel o seguiu. – Você está mesmo pensando em adiar o nosso casamento?

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria seguir em frente e largar o Sam sozinho naquela clínica? Eu sou a única família que ele tem.

- Eu não estou dizendo pra você abandoná-lo, mas... A nossa vida continua, Dean. Eu amo você, eu só quero estar ao seu lado. Não vai fazer diferença pro Sam se nós estivermos casados ou não. Você ainda vai ser seu irmão.

- Faça o que você quiser, Dan. Só não me envolva nos seus planejamentos porque, sinceramente, eu não estou com cabeça pra isso. – Dean por fim concordou, pois não queria contrariá-la ainda mais.

No dia seguinte, Dean finalmente criou coragem e foi até a clínica visitar Sam. Não podia mais adiar, pois não queria que seu irmão se sentisse abandonado, e também porque já não aguentava de saudades.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sam estava parado em frente à janela, olhando para o pátio. Dean fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou devagar.

Sam se virou ao ouvir o barulho da porta, e ficou muito surpreso com a visita do irmão.

- Dean? – O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, em sinal de nervosismo.

- Sammy... – Dean se aproximou timidamente, mas não resistiu e o abraçou apertado. Sam hesitou num primeiro momento, quase não acreditando que aquilo era real, mas depois correspondeu e ambos ficaram abraçados por algum tempo.

- Como é que você está? – Dean soltou-se do abraço e tocou seu rosto, de um jeito carinhoso.

- Sobrevivendo. – Sam sorriu triste.

- Você está se alimentando direitinho? Eles estão cuidando bem de você? – Dean perguntou preocupado.

- Você está com raiva de mim, Dean?

- O quê? Não! É claro que não! Por que você está pensando isso?

- Então por que você não veio antes?

- Eles não deixaram você receber visitas nos primeiros dias, e... Eu... Eu confesso que... Estava sem coragem.

- Você acha que eu fiz aquilo que disseram? Com a Danneel?

- Eu não sei o que pensar, Sammy. Mas eu sei que você não faria nenhum mal a ela, ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Não intencionalmente.

- Você não pode me tirar daqui? – O olhar de Sam fazia o coração de Dean quebrar em pedaços.

- Eu vou fazer o possível, Sam. Eu prometo! Só preciso que você tenha paciência. Muita paciência. Você está sendo bem cuidado e está seguro aqui.

- Eu quero a minha vida de volta, Dean... Eu quero ir pra faculdade, eu não posso ficar aqui! Por favor, Dean? – As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e tudo o que Dean pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo, passando algum conforto. Sentia-se entre a cruz e a espada; no momento, estava de mãos atadas e nada podia fazer para ajudar seu irmão. Seria capaz de trocar de lugar com ele e, se possível, daria sua vida para vê-lo bem novamente.

Em meio às lágrimas, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo desesperado... Dean sabia que estava estragando tudo, que era errado e que o amor que sentia por Sam era doentio, mas também sabia que era mais forte que ele, e lutar contra o que sentia era completamente inútil.

**_Continua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Estranha Obsessão**_

_**Capítulo 12 – Final.**_

Dean já tinha conversado com advogados, verificando se havia alguma possibilidade de tirar seu irmão daquela clínica. Pensou que, talvez, se assinasse algum termo se responsabilizando por ele, o deixassem sair, mas estava enganado.

Para o seu desespero, Sam ficaria internado até que seu psiquiatra o julgasse capaz para voltar a viver em sociedade. E isso é o que o deixava ainda mais indignado. Seu irmão não era nada daquilo pelo qual estava sendo acusado. Ele não era violento, não tinha transtornos de personalidade, não era nenhum animal que precisasse ficar enjaulado, ou, no caso, dopado, para não se tornar agressivo.

Sam era doce e gentil, era tímido, embora bastante teimoso, aquele que sempre colocava os outros em primeiro lugar. Era aquele que tinha um coração enorme, capaz de abraçar o mundo. Mas por que ninguém, além dele, Dean, enxergava isso?

As coisas só pioraram com a visita de Daneel à clínica.

- Olá, Sam! - Danneel entrou no quarto, um pouco apreensiva.

O moreno estava deitado na cama, vestindo a roupa branca da clínica, com o olhar distante, completamente dopado.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de te dizer que eu não guardo nenhum rancor, Sam. O que aconteceu, eu sei que você deve ter tido os seus motivos, mas eu estou tentando esquecer aquilo e, eu só espero que o dia em que você sair daqui, que nós três possamos ser uma família. Uma família de verdade. - A ruiva segurou a mão do moreno - Os preparativos do casamento continuam... É uma pena que você não esteja conosco neste momento.

Danneel sentiu sua mão sendo apertada com força e tentou soltá-la, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Fora pega desprevenida e de repente se viu deitada no chão, com as mãos de Sam apertando o seu pescoço. A ruiva lutava para se livrar das mãos do moreno e para poder respirar, até que um enfermeiro entrou no quarto e o tirou de cima dela à força. Logo mais dois enfermeiros entraram e lhe aplicaram um sedativo.

Danneel saiu da clínica aos prantos e muito assustada. Não esperava por aquilo e muito menos que Sam tivesse outra crise, justamente durante a sua visita.

Depois do incidente, Sam fora transferido para a área de isolamento da clínica, sem poder sair do quarto e sem poder receber visitas. Nem mesmo Dean pode ir visitá-lo e isso o deixara ainda mais frustrado.

O loiro estava praticamente entrando em depressão. Sentia-se de mãos atadas diante daquilo, sabendo que seu irmão estava preso naquela clínica e sem poder fazer nada para tirá-lo de lá.

Seu relacionamento com Danneel também estava abalado. A ruiva já estava ficando cansada da sua falta de interesse nos assuntos relacionados ao casamento, ou a qualquer coisa que não fosse o seu irmão. Até mesmo o sexo entre os dois já não era a mesma coisa, ela sentia que Dean a evitava, geralmente ele só ia para a cama quando ela já estava dormindo.

Já tinha se passado quase um mês e, percebendo que o seu noivo só piorava, ficando cada vez mais distante e deprimido, ela resolveu tentar ajudá-lo.

- Amor, eu conversei com o diretor da clínica hoje, por telefone. - Danneel sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá da sala e falou com cuidado, pois sabia que Dean estava muito sensível e reagiria a qualquer coisa ligada ao seu irmão.

- Dan, eu já pedi pra você ficar fora disso! - Dean levantou a voz. - Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez em que se meteu, e o meu irmão foi parar na área de isolamento...

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar, Dean! Eu pensei que... Se nós pudéssemos trazer o Sam para passar um final de semana aqui em casa conosco, seria bom tanto para ele, que se sentiria mais à vontade em casa, como para você, pra poder te animar um pouco. Eu já não aguento mais ver você desse jeito, meu amor!

- Eles não irão liberá-lo, você sabe disso. – Dean suspirou com tristeza, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Você se esqueceu que eu sou psicóloga? Por isso eu conversei com o diretor. Se eu assinar um termo, me responsabilizando por ele nestes dois dias, acredito que não haverá problemas. – Danneel acariciou os cabelos do loiro enquanto falava.

- Você acha que consegue? – Dean ficou esperançoso.

- Eu irei pessoalmente até a clínica para conversar com o diretor e o psiquiatra dele. Pela breve conversa que tivemos ao telefone, eu estou bem animada, acho que posso conseguir.

- Acho que o Sam vai gostar de voltar pra casa, não é? Mesmo que seja por apenas dois dias. – Dean finalmente sorriu.

- Se for pra eu poder ver este sorriso de novo, eu farei qualquer coisa, meu amor. – Danneel beijou o noivo de uma maneira carinhosa.

A ruiva conseguiu a liberação da clínica e Dean contava os dias para que o final de semana chegasse. Organizou a casa e comprou as comidas que seu irmão mais gostava.

Queria muito que Sam se sentisse feliz e confortável. Queria que se sentisse amado, e queria, acima de tudo, que um milagre acontecesse e que ele pudesse voltar para casa de uma vez.

Por ora, estava feliz por poder tê-lo em casa novamente, mesmo que fosse por apenas dois dias.

Quando o final de semana finalmente chegou, no sábado logo cedo, Dean e Danneel estavam na recepção da clínica, onde a ruiva recebia mais algumas instruções e assinava alguns papéis.

Dean foi até o quarto de Sam e o ajudou a vestir uma roupa confortável e tênis, afinal, em casa ele não precisaria usar aquelas roupas da clínica.

O loiro esperava que ele estivesse animado para ir para casa, mas Sam parecia distante, indiferente ao que se passava ao redor.

Dean o levou até o carro e se sentou com ele no banco de trás, enquanto Danneel dirigia. Sam não dissera mais que meia dúzia de palavras durante a viagem, olhava o tempo inteiro pela janela, mas parecia alheio a tudo. Provavelmente o efeito dos remédios, Dean esperava que ele melhorasse ao chegar em casa.

Já em casa, Sam recebera a visita de Ellen, Bobby e Jô, mas nem na presença deles demonstrara algum interesse ou esboçara alguma reação. Conversaram um pouco, mas logo Sam perdia a concentração e falava coisas sem sentido, fazendo Dean pensar que tipo de drogas estavam dando a ele, para que ficasse tão fora de si.

E como se já não bastasse a culpa que carregava, ainda teve que lidar com o olhar de reprovação de Ellen e Jô quando foram embora.

Sam passara a maior parte do dia em seu quarto, deitado na cama, abraçado a um travesseiro, como se aquilo pudesse lhe dar um pouco de conforto. Brady também viera visitá-lo e passou algum tempo no quarto com ele. Quando desceu, Dean estava sozinho na sala, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Deve estar sendo uma barra pra você, não é? – Brady comentou, vendo o quanto o loiro parecia arrasado.

- Isso tudo está acabando com ele e eu tenho que ficar assistindo, sem poder fazer nada... Eu já não aguento mais, eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. Pensei que ele ficaria feliz em poder estar em casa, mas... Ele está tão chapado de remédios que sequer pode perceber isso.

- Ele percebe, Dean. E me pareceu bem confortável e tranquilo. Você fez o que pôde, não adianta ficar se torturando por causa disso.

- Será mesmo que eu fiz o que pude? Como foi que eu deixei as coisas acabarem desse jeito, Brady? – Dean tinha lágrimas nos olhos, estava mesmo desesperado.

- Ele precisa muito de você, Dean. Agora mais do que nunca. Você precisa ser forte pra segurar as pontas, cara...

- É, eu sei... – Dean passou a mão pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas.

- Eu preciso ir agora, mas... Se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe que pode me chamar, não sabe?

- Sei sim, Brady. Obrigado.

Danneel havia saído e demoraria a voltar. Assim que Brady fora embora, Dean respirou fundo, criando coragem, e subiu até o quarto de Sam.

- Hey! Preguiçoso! – Dean brincou, chacoalhando os ombros do irmão. – Está na hora de tirar esse traseiro da cama, você precisa tomar banho, sabia?

Sam, que antes estava deitado de bruços, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, se virou, resmungando alguma coisa, mas sorriu assim que viu que era Dean.

- Eu já tenho que ir embora? – O moreno perguntou, um pouco assustado e Dean teve certeza que ele estava lúcido naquele momento.

- Não. Hoje não. Sam, eu não tenho permissão para sair dessa casa com você, mas nós podemos fazer alguma coisa, se você quiser... Sei lá, talvez algum jogo, ou ver um filme...

- Acho que eu não vou conseguir me concentrar por muito tempo. – Sam sorriu sem graça. – Só... Fica um pouco aqui comigo?

- Claro! Claro que eu fico. Mas só depois que você tomar um banho, ok?

- Está bem. – Sam se levantou rapidamente e sentiu um pouco de tontura, então Dean o ajudou a ir até o banheiro.

O loiro tirou sua própria camisa enquanto ajudava Sam com o banho, e fez guerra de espuma para tornar o momento descontraído, não queria que seu irmão ficasse envergonhado por precisar de ajuda.

O ajudou também a se barbear e a secar-se, e quando o moreno se deitou na cama, vestindo apenas uma boxer branca, Dean não pôde deixar de observar que ele tinha emagrecido.

Mesmo assim, seu corpo não deixava de ser desejável, e Dean se amaldiçoou pelos pensamentos que invadiram sua mente naquele momento. Quando se deu conta, Sam o olhava de um jeito que... "Daquele" jeito, que fazia Dean enlouquecer.

Dean se sentou na beirada da cama e inconscientemente passou a língua pelos lábios, chamando ainda mais a atenção de Sam. Sentia saudades do seu irmão, do seu corpo, dos seus lábios, da sua pele e, acima de tudo, da sua companhia. Não era apenas algo sexual, era muito mais do que isso. Era como se Sam o pertencesse, como se fosse uma parte de si.

Inclinou-se e encostou sua testa na do mais novo, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto. Ambos fecharam os olhos, curtindo aquele momento tão íntimo.

Os lábios do loiro roçaram pelo rosto de Sam, sentindo a textura macia da sua pele recém barbeada. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo suave e quente, úmido e lascivo... Quando Dean abriu os olhos, notou que Sam tocava seu próprio membro por cima da cueca. Apesar do desejo que o consumia, apesar da vontade insana de possuir seu irmão, sem pensar em mais nada, Dean sabia que não seria capaz. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza de que seu irmão estava cem por cento ciente do que estava fazendo. Mas não seria tão errado assim se apenas lhe desse um pouquinho de alívio, não é mesmo?

Dean olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de Sam e sentiu sua ereção pulsar dentro do jeans. Decidiu que depois poderia dar um jeito nisso.

Voltou a beijar seu irmão com paixão, descendo sua boca pelo seu maxilar e pescoço, arrancando pequenos gemidos do mais novo.

Sua mão entrou pelo tecido da boxer dele e segurou seu membro com firmeza, para então massageá-lo com perícia.

Sam empurrava seu quadril para cima, gemia e ofegava, deixando Dean ainda mais louco de tesão. Teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole par não acabar fazendo uma besteira.

E quando, ao atingir o orgasmo, Sam gemeu seu nome, o loiro sentiu lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Como podia amar seu próprio irmão daquela maneira insana? E como um amor tão puro e verdadeiro podia ser considerado algo errado?

Suspirou e beijou seu irmão mais uma vez, antes de limpar sua mão na toalha de banho que Sam usara. Limpou também a barriga lambuzada dele e sorriu quando ele se virou de lado e dormiu, se encolhendo na cama.

Colocou o cobertor sobre ele, recolheu a toalha suja e depois foi para o banho, precisava aliviar-se antes que acabasse enlouquecendo.

- x -

Já no domingo, Sam não parecia nada bem. Tinha poucos momentos de completa lucidez e passou o dia todo calado, com o olhar vago, sem dar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Tem algo de errado, Dan. Isso não pode ser normal. – Dean andava de um lado para o outro dentro da casa, inconformado.

- É assim mesmo, Dean. Esse transtorno...

- Transtorno? – Dean a interrompeu. - O Sam era completamente normal até algumas semanas atrás. Ninguém enlouquece de uma hora pra outra, Dan!

- Eu não estou dizendo que ele é louco, Dean! Mas você não pode negar que ele tem um transtorno obsessivo quando se trata de você. Talvez você nem percebesse porque convivia com ele desde criança e muita coisa acabava achando normal...

- Eu não quero ouvir isso, por favor? Eu só sei que eu preciso tirar o meu irmão daquele lugar. Esses remédios estão acabando com a sanidade dele!

- Você sabe que não tem como, ele...

- Tem! Basta você retirar a queixa e dizer que houve um engano. – Dean falava sem pensar. Queria desesperadamente acreditar que houvesse uma solução.

- Engano?

- Você pode dizer que vocês discutiram e acabaram se agredindo e sua blusa foi rasgada sem querer, no meio da briga.

- O quê? – Danneel praticamente gritou, não acreditando no que Dean estava dizendo.

- Tem certeza que não foi isso o que aconteceu? – Dean tinha quase certeza que sim, havia algo de errado naquela história toda. Conhecia Sam bem demais para acreditar que ele fosse capaz de fazer uma barbaridade daquelas.

- Dean... – A ruiva forçou uma risada, nervosa. – Você sabe o que aconteceu! Você viu do que o seu irmão é capaz e ainda assim o está defendendo?

- Eu preciso cuidar dele, Dan. Ele está há um mês naquela maldita clínica e tudo o que vejo é ele ficando cada vez pior.

- De qualquer maneira, Dean... Eu sou sua noiva, esqueceu? Você parece que não está nem aí para o que ele fez... Ele quase me estuprou! E você fica o defendendo... Ele não é mais uma criança!

- Dan... E prometi ao meu pai que cuidaria dele, e é o que eu vou fazer, não me importa o que ele faça. Ele é o meu irmão. Minha única família!

- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu assinei aquele maldito termo de responsabilidade. Pra você poder ficar perto dele por mais tempo. Agora eu já não sei mais se fiz a coisa certa... – Danneel tinha mágoa na voz.

- Me desculpe, Dan, eu... Eu já não sei mais o que estou fazendo! – Dean suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei! Mas eu estou aqui com você, e estarei sempre. – A ruiva o abraçou carinhosamente. – Você não está sozinho, meu amor.

- x -

Sam fora levado de volta à clínica no final da tarde, mas parecia que não estava nem ciente do que estava acontecendo. Dean o deixou lá com o coração apertado e, mesmo sabendo que o irmão não estava lúcido, o abraçou apertado ao despedir-se.

- Sam... – Dean tocou seu rosto com carinho. – Eu vou tirar você deste lugar, eu prometo! Eu estou tentando pelos meios legais, mas se eu não conseguir, eu tiro você daqui nem que nós tenhamos que fugir para o México. Eu prometo, Sam! – O loiro beijou o rosto do seu irmão e saiu, segurando a vontade de chorar.

A segunda-feira estava sendo um inferno. Dean já não suportava mais passar o dia inteiro em casa com Danneel. Não tinha certeza do que realmente acontecera naquele dia, mas, inconscientemente, sabia que a estava culpando pela situação em que seu irmão se encontrava. Ou pior, culpava a si mesmo, afinal, era ele quem tinha trazido Danneel para dentro de casa. Lutava contra estes sentimentos, mas era praticamente inútil. Pensou que acabaria entrando em depressão, caso não fizesse alguma coisa a respeito.

Quando Danneel saiu para ir ao supermercado, Dean foi até o quarto de Sam e se sentou em sua cama. Pegou seu travesseiro e aspirou aquele cheiro tão familiar.

Lembrou-se da noite de sábado, quando seu irmão estivera ali, e a saudade só machucou ainda mais.

Tivera a chance de assumir o que sentia por seu irmão e de fazê-lo feliz. Mas por se importar demais com o que os outros pensariam a respeito, por achar que era errado, acabara transformando a vida de ambos num inferno.

Deixou toda a frustração e arrependimento que sentia o invadirem e chorou feito uma criança, os soluços abafados pelo travesseiro de Sam.

Minutos mais tarde, já um pouco mais calmo, Dean se sentou diante da escrivaninha, ligando o laptop de Sam. Só então se lembrou que tinha colocado uma câmera naquele quarto e que provavelmente ela tinha registrado todas as imagens da noite de sábado. Precisava deletar aquilo antes que Danneel ou qualquer outra pessoa visse.

Abriu o vídeo no laptop e ficou alguns minutos apenas olhando a imagem do seu irmão dormindo. Parecia tão sereno, tão tranquilo... Correu um pouco o vídeo e logo vieram as imagens de quando entrou no quarto, viu sua própria imagem enquanto beijava e acariciava o seu irmão... Aquilo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito aos seus olhos. Era como se pertencessem um ao outro.

Adiantou as sequências de imagens, mas voltou o vídeo quando viu que Danneel estivera ali. Aquilo o deixou curioso, pois não sabia que sua noiva tinha estado sozinha com Sam.

_- Hey Sam! - Danneel se aproximou da cama, sorridente. - Trouxe sua medicação, espero que você não se incomode porque... Tem algumas injeções para tomar. - A ruiva preparava a seringa enquanto falava._

_Sam resmungou algo e fez uma careta quando ela espetou a agulha em seu braço, sem muita delicadeza._

_- O que foi? Doeu? - A ruiva deu risadas. - Eu posso aplicar a outra no seu bumbum, se preferir._

_Sam não disse nada, apenas puxou a manga da camiseta para que ela aplicasse no outro braço, fazendo outra careta de dor quando foi espetado._

_- Agora engula isso. - Danneel colocou alguns comprimidos na boca do moreno e um copinho com água em seguida. - Já está se sentindo grogue? - A ruiva sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto de Sam. - A segunda dose foi por minha conta, eu confesso. Mas você não vai contar a ninguém porque sequer irá se lembrar que eu estive aqui. É uma pena que as coisas tenham que ser assim, querido... Eu tentei ser sua amiga. Eu tentei. Bastava você ter ficado longe do Dean, bastava você se apaixonar pela sonsa da Jô e seguir o seu caminho. Mas não... Você tinha que ficar aqui, atormentando a nossa vida, seduzindo o seu irmão com esse seu jeito inocente e desprotegido..._ – Dean sentiu- se nauseado ao ouvi-la dizendo aquilo. Se não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos, não acreditaria.

_- E sabe o que é melhor? – Danneel continuou. - O Dean acreditou em tudo. No vazamento de gás, na encenação do estupro... Eu fui uma boa atriz, não fui? – Ela riu, orgulhosa de si mesmo. - Alguns arranhões, um pouco de maquiagem, uma blusa rasgada... Droga! Eu gostava daquela blusa. Mas valeu à pena... Todo mundo acreditou que o Sammyzinho aqui foi um menino mau... Mas infelizmente o Dean ainda olha pra você "daquele" jeito... Só que eu vou dar um jeito nisso. - Danneel agarrou os cabelos de Sam, puxando sua cabeça para trás. - Com essa medicação toda, você vai ficar tão fora de si que vai chegar quase a babar e se rastejar pelo chão. Amanhã o Dean vai olhar pra você e não vai sentir outra coisa a não ser pena... E ele vai querer que você volte para aquele hospício o quanto antes, para poder se livrar de você. E quando eu finalmente me casar com ele, você vai ficar esquecido naquele lugar, para sempre! Agora tenha bons sonhos, meu cunhado querido. – A ruiva o largou na cama e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado._

- Não! – Dean voltou as imagens, achando que estava enlouquecendo. – Ela não pode... Ela não pode ter armado isso tudo, ela... Como foi que eu não percebi? – O loiro socou a escrivaninha e puxou os próprios cabelos, com raiva.

- Maldita! O que você fez com meu irmão? – Dean falava sozinho, chorando, desesperado.

Mais tarde, quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, fez uma cópia daquela parte do vídeo em um pendrive. Aquilo tudo era horrível demais, mas pelo menos agora tinha provas que inocentariam seu irmão e Danneel pagaria por tudo o que fez.

Dean estava possuído pela raiva quando desceu as escadas carregando o laptop consigo. Danneel ainda não havia voltado, mas assim que chegasse, teriam uma longa conversa. Não havia explicação para o que ela fizera, mas ainda assim, Dean precisava saber por quê.

Uma hora depois, a ruiva chegou em casa e encontrou Dean encostado no balcão da cozinha. Cumprimentou-o com um beijo, que ele sequer correspondeu.

- Oi amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela logo percebeu que seu noivo estava sério demais.

- Dan, eu gostaria que você me explicasse mais uma vez o que aconteceu no dia em que o Sam te atacou... – Dean tentou manter a calma.

- Por que isso, Dean? Você sabe o que aconteceu... Ele me agrediu, dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis. Por que voltar esse assunto tão doloroso?

- Tem certeza que foi assim mesmo? Não teria sido... Sei lá, você pode ter dado uma pancada na cabeça dele e depois ter machucado a si mesma pra fazer de conta que foi o Sam... – Dean a encarava com um olhar mortal.

- O quê? – A ruiva riu, nervosa. – Você está ficando louco?

- Eu achei que estivesse. Porque em nenhum momento eu acreditei que o Sam faria mal a alguém, nem mesmo a você... Até eu ver este vídeo. – Dean abriu o laptop e colocou o vídeo para rodar.

- O quê...? – Danneel parou boquiaberta ao ver as imagens. – Quem gravou isso?

- Pois é, eu havia colocado uma câmera no quarto do Sam, para saber como ele se comportava durante a noite, e olha só... – Dean deu de ombros, comprimindo os lábios.

- Espera, Dean... Não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar isso...

- Pode explicar? Mesmo? – O loiro riu sem humor.

- Isso não é real! O que eu falei não é real... Era só um teste pra ver se o seu irmão reagia. Eu achei que ele estivesse fingindo, e...

- Cala essa boca! – Dean gritou. – Além de tudo o que você fez para se livrar dele, você ainda o dopou! Como você pôde fazer isso, Danneel? Eu só consigo sentir pena de você! – Dean tinha desprezo na voz.

- Não! Você não está entendendo... Tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor! – A ruiva se ajoelhou aos pés de Dean. – Eu fiz isso por nós dois!

- Amor? Será que você consegue enxergar o quanto isso soa patético? – O sorriso do loiro era de escárnio.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Dean? – Danneel se levantou, secando as lágrimas do rosto. – Você nunca olhou pra mim do jeito que olhava para ele... Você nunca me amou de verdade... Como você queria que eu suportasse isso tudo? Ele é seu irmão! Como você pôde fazer isso?

- O que há entre eu e o Sam é problema só nosso. Eu ia me casar com você, Dan. Nada disso precisava ter acontecido... – Dean balançava a cabeça, indignado.

- Casar não era suficiente! Eu queria que você me amasse! – Danneel gritou, com a voz histérica.

- Queria que eu te amasse? Desta maneira? Prejudicando a pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo?

- Eu precisava tirar ele do caminho... Ele...

- Chega Danneel! Chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz, eu não quero mais ver você na minha frente. Tudo o que eu quero agora é tirar o meu irmão daquela clínica...

- Não! Nós ainda podemos... Eu te amo, Dean! Você não pode me deixar! Não depois de tudo o que eu fiz em nome do nosso amor! – Danneel chorava desesperadamente.

- Amor? Isso não é amor, isso é doença! Você é quem precisa de tratamento!

- Não! – Danneel abriu a gaveta do armário e pegou uma faca pontuda, apontando-a para Dean.

- Dan, o que você...? Você está louca? Larga essa faca!

- Não! Você precisa me perdoar... Eu vou te fazer feliz, meu amor... Por favor? – A ruiva implorava, ainda com a faca apontada para o loiro.

- Dan, me dá essa faca, por favor? – Dean pediu gentilmente. A ruiva parecia enlouquecida, ele já não sabia como argumentar.

- Se você não pode ser meu, não vai ser de mais ninguém...

- Eu chamei a polícia, Dan. Eles já devem estar chegando. É melhor você parar com isso. – Dean falava com calma, mas no fundo estava com medo do que ela pudesse fazer.

- O Sam não vai vencer... – A ruiva riu. – Ele não vai ficar com você, porque você é meu, Dean!

- Dan... Me dá esta faca! – Dean insistiu, ouvindo a sirene da polícia se aproximando. Tinha ligado para a emergência quando ouviu o carro de sua noiva chegar em casa.

- Mande-os embora, Dean! – Ela gritou quando um policial apareceu na porta, apontando uma arma.

- Largue esta faca, moça! – O policial apontava a arma para ela. – Afaste-se dele e coloque a faca no chão!

- Dan... – Dean implorava com os olhos.

- Eu já disse que você não será de mais ninguém! – Num ato de loucura, Danneel enfiou a faca no abdômen de Dean, que caiu de joelhos, sangrando.

Um tiro pôde ser ouvido em seguida, e Danneel desabou no chão, seu sangue escorrendo pelo piso da cozinha...

- x -

Quando Dean despertou no hospital, mal pode acreditar, ao encontrar os olhos verdes de seu irmão o observando.

- Sam? Eu... – Dean piscou várias vezes. – Eu estou sonhando?

- Não. – O mais novo sorriu. – Eu estou aqui, Dean.

- Eu... Eu não me lembro direito do que...

- Calma, Dean! Você acabou de acordar, não pode fazer nenhum esforço.

- Mas o quê...? Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Três dias. Eles te doparam pra que você não sentisse dor, por isso você não se lembra de nada.

- E você? Como está? – Dean segurou a mão de Sam e o olhou, preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. – Sam disse sem olhar nos olhos do irmão.

- Quando você saiu da clínica?

- Há dois dias. Eu estou na casa da Ellen, não precisa se preocupar.

- Ah, que ótimo. – Dean engoliu em seco. – Sam, eu... Eu quero te pedir desculpas por...

- Não! – Sam o interrompeu. – Não foi culpa sua, Dean. Não tem do que se desculpar.

- Tem sim. Tudo o que você passou neste último mês, eu... Fui eu quem colocou ela dentro da nossa casa, Sammy. É tudo culpa minha. – Dean falou com a voz embargada. Queria poder abraçar seu irmão e fazer todas as lembranças ruins irem embora.

- Eu estou bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu liguei pra faculdade e eles aceitaram que eu comece, mesmo com algumas semanas de atraso. – Sam tentou mostrar empolgação. – Tudo vai voltar ao normal agora.

- Que ótimo! – Dean sorriu, tentando demonstrar que estava feliz com a notícia. – Isso é ótimo, não é? Quando você começa?

- Na semana que vem.

- Ah. – Dean esperava ter mais tempo ao lado de Sam antes dele ir embora. - Mas não é muito cedo pra você ir... Quero dizer, você acabou de sair de uma clínica, e...

- Eu preciso seguir a minha vida, Dean. Quanto antes melhor. Eu só quero esquecer isso tudo, e... Bom, você sabe. – Sam tentou disfarçar, mas Dean podia sentir a mágoa em sua voz.

- Certo. Você tem razão. Vai ser bom pra você. Ambiente novo, novos amigos...

- É. – O moreno sentiu um nó na garganta, não sabia o que dizer. Não pensou que fosse ser tão difícil.

- Sam, eu... Eu posso perguntar o que houve com a Danneel? Ela foi presa, ou...?

- Ela... – Sam se virou de costas e caminhou até a janela.

- Sam? – Dean o olhou, desconfiado.

- Ela... Quando ela esfaqueou você, o policial atirou e... Ela não sobreviveu, Dean. – O moreno falou baixinho, como se isso pudesse amenizar a dor do seu irmão.

- Você está dizendo que ela...?

- Ela morreu. – Sam falou com pesar. – Eu sinto muito, Dean. – Sam não sabia se o abraçava, se dizia alguma coisa, ou se saía correndo dali.

O moreno foi até a janela e ficou olhando o movimento lá fora por alguns minutos, esperando que seu irmão digerisse a notícia. Sabia que ele ficaria muito abalado, afinal, era a sua noiva.

– Você quer alguma coisa? – Sam finalmente voltou para o lado da cama. – Eu posso trazer algo pra você comer, se quiser. Nenhum órgão foi atingido, então você não tem nenhuma restrição.

- Não, eu... Eu estou sem fome, Sam. Obrigado. – Dean tentou manter a voz firme.

- Dean, é... – Sam piscou demoradamente e respirou fundo. – Você vai ter alta dentro de alguns dias, e... A Ellen me prometeu que vai tomar conta de você. Mas se você quiser, eu... Eu posso ficar, Dean. A faculdade pode esperar.

- Não. De jeito nenhum, Sam. Eu já atrasei demais a sua vida, é hora de você seguir em frente. Eu vou ficar bem, eu juro!

- Você vai me ligar, não vai? Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe sem saber se você está bem. – Sam falou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu ligo todos os dias. Prometo! Você vai enjoar de ouvir a minha voz. – Dean brincou.

- Nunca! Eu nunca canso de ouvir sua voz... – Sam o olhou com ternura. – Vou deixar você descansar agora.

- x -

Seis longos meses se passaram e, enquanto Sam estava longe dali, cursando a faculdade, Dean tentava seguir com sua vida. Sabia que precisava tomar um rumo, arranjar um emprego e seguir uma carreira, afinal tinha estudado engenharia mecânica para isso, mas tinha optado por trabalhar na oficina de Bobby temporariamente.

O que era para ser um emprego provisório, já tinha se estendido por meses e Dean sabia que só estava adiando o inevitável. Sentia-se seguro e confortável ali, mas a saudade que sentia do seu irmão chegava quase a sufocá-lo.

Suas noites eram mal dormidas, com pesadelos que achava que jamais iria superar. Apesar de Sam tê-lo perdoado e, mesmo depois de todo o trauma, seu irmão estar se saindo melhor do que o esperado, Dean ainda carregava muita culpa pelo que acontecera.

Conversavam quase todos os dias, por e-mail, sms ou telefone. Era o momento do dia que Dean mais esperava... Ouvir a voz do seu irmão acalmava o seu coração e fazia o seu dia parecer melhor.

Mas não era o suficiente. Depois de pensar muito a respeito, finalmente Dean criara coragem de ir atrás dele. Chegou à cidade sem conhecer praticamente nada, se instalou em um motel vagabundo e saiu à procura de trabalho.

Em poucos dias, estava empregado em uma grande indústria, com um salário decente. Já era um bom começo. Alugou um apartamento, não muito distante da faculdade e só então foi procurar pelo seu irmão.

Viu Sam se despedir de alguns amigos e caminhar em direção ao portão da faculdade. Fisicamente, seu irmão não tinha mudado muito. Apenas os cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito. O mais novo só percebeu sua presença quando estava bem próximo, e o sorriso que ele abriu ao vê-lo valeu por todos os seis meses de espera...

- Dean! - Sam se aproximou, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. - Como...? O que você...? - O moreno não chegou a completar a frase, pois Dean o puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Sammy! - Dean falou quando se separaram do abraço, tinha os olhos marejados.

- Eu também. Mas... O que deu em você para aparecer aqui desse jeito? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sam o olhava, preocupado.

- Aconteceu. Eu... Eu não aguentava mais de saudades. - Dean sorriu sem graça. - Acabei de alugar um apartamento na cidade e consegui um bom emprego.

- Aqui? Isso é sério? - Sam parecia espantado. - Por que você não me disse nada?

- Não sei, eu... Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, e... Também fiquei com medo de perder a coragem, então...

- Então você veio pra ficar? - Sam perguntou de um jeito sério.

- Sim, e eu... O apartamento é bem confortável, você pode vir morar comigo, se quiser. - Dean falou com empolgação.

- Eu... Não sei, é tudo tão repentino... Eu... – Sam coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo o tinha pegado de surpresa.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa decidir isso agora. - Dean tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentiu, diante da hesitação de Sam.

- Ta. Se você precisar de ajuda pra ajeitar suas coisas, eu estou livre todas as noites.

- Ótimo. Eu vou querer sua ajuda sim. Você sabe que eu sou péssimo com esse negócio de arrumação.

Nas noites seguintes, conforme prometido, Sam ajudara seu irmão com a arrumação dos móveis e a decoração do apartamento. Às vezes ia até lá apenas para assistirem filmes e comerem pizza, outras noites saíam para algum barzinho, e passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos.

Ainda assim, tarde da noite, Sam sempre voltava para o seu dormitório. Não que não sentisse vontade de ficar ali, na companhia de Dean, mas sabia o quanto aquela proximidade podia ser perigosa.

Cada vez que olhava para o seu irmão, sentia seu coração disparar, além dos pensamentos nada puros que tinha quando olhava para os seus lábios ou para o seu corpo. Seis meses longe dele não tinham modificado em nada o que sentia, e não tinha certeza que Dean sentia a mesma coisa. Talvez estivesse ali somente por não ter mais ninguém, ele não tinha deixado claro por que viera.

Depois de três semanas, Sam concordou em dividirem o apartamento. Estavam sempre juntos e sem dúvida o lugar era muito mais confortável do que o seu dormitório.

Certa noite, estavam sentados no tapete da sala, comendo pizza sobre a mesinha de centro. Conversavam sobre lembranças do seu pai e assuntos de família, quando Sam tomou coragem de tocar no assunto que vinha adiando há dias.

- Dean, você... Ainda pensa nela?

- Em quem?

- Na Danneel? - Sam apertou os lábios, com medo da resposta.

- Eu não vou dizer que não porque... Não vou mentir pra você, Sam. Eu ainda penso muito em tudo o que aconteceu. Mas eu não penso nela do jeito que você está pensando, quero dizer, eu nunca a amei, eu... Eu pensei que pudesse... – Dean suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu pensei que pudesse te esquecer, que pudesse me casar com ela e levar uma vida normal... Sei lá. Mas eu estava enganado. Eu nunca consegui deixar de pensar em você. E não como um irmão deveria, se é que você me entende. – Dean forçou um sorriso.

- Por que você veio pra cá, Dean? – Sam não conseguiu evitar a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça.

- Eu pensei que... Eu tinha esperanças que você pudesse me perdoar, e... E quem sabe... Quem sabe nós pudéssemos ter uma segunda chance... – Dean o encarava, esperançoso.

- Eu já disse que...

- Que não há o que perdoar. Que a culpa não é minha, eu sei. Mas eu também sei que lá no fundo, você ainda guarda alguma mágoa, mesmo que jamais admita isso. Fui eu quem te criou, esqueceu? – Dean sorriu, fazendo Sam sorrir também.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que você quer?

- Tenho. Eu nunca estive tão certo de algo em toda a minha vida. – Dean segurou a mão de Sam, que estava em cima da mesa.

- Você não está com medo? – Sam entrelaçou seus dedos com os do irmão.

- Estou. Mas eu tenho mais medo de ficar longe de você. Isso sim me assusta.

- A mim também. Por isso eu quase não acreditei quando você apareceu lá na faculdade aquele dia. Às vezes eu tenho medo que isso tudo seja um sonho, ou alguma alucinação da minha cabeça, e que eu acorde naquele hospício novamente.

- Não. Não é um sonho e você nunca mais vai voltar para aquele lugar. Eu estou aqui, Sammy. Eu sei que eu falhei com você, mas isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu prometo!

- Você nunca falhou comigo, Dean. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. – Sam engatinhou até onde Dean estava e se sentou entre as suas pernas, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, sentindo os braços do mais velho envolvê-lo com carinho.

Dean depositou beijos suaves nos cabelos e no rosto do irmão, ficaram ali abraçados por algum tempo, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Mais tarde, depois de limparem a mesinha da sala e colocarem as coisas em ordem, Sam foi para o banho; quando Dean viu que ele deixara a porta aberta, interpretou aquilo como um convite.

Tirou toda a sua roupa e entrou no box. Sam estava virado para a parede, a água escorrendo pelos seus cabelos e suas costas.

Dean se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, deslizando suas mãos pela cintura e abdômen do mais novo, sentindo os músculos firmes e a pele macia... Beijou seu ombro e pescoço, arranhando sua pele com a barba por fazer e mordendo de leve, se deliciando com os gemidos baixos do seu irmão.

- Sammy... – Dean esfregava sua ereção recém formada na bunda do mais novo e levou sua mão até o membro do outro, que se encontrava já tão duro quanto o seu.

Massageou-o de leve, arrancando mais gemidos do moreno. Logo Sam se virou de frente e suas bocas se encontraram num beijo quente e cheio de desejo, suas línguas se tocando de um jeito cúmplice e íntimo.

A língua de Sam percorreu o maxilar e o pescoço do loiro, descendo para o peito, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas largas dele. Dean agarrou as nádegas de Sam e o puxou para si, suas ereções se esfregando, seus corpos colados e suas bocas unidas num beijo apaixonado.

Quase não podia acreditar que tinha Sam - o seu Sammy - em seus braços novamente, sem nada nem ninguém para impedi-los ou separá-los. Nada mais importava, além de terem um ao outro, saciando os desejos, não apenas de seus corpos, mas também de suas almas.

Dean saiu rapidamente do box para pegar o lubrificante no armário do banheiro, fazendo Sam dar risadas. Então o loiro o silenciou, voltando a beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava seu dedo, agora lambuzado de lubrificante, na fenda entre as nádegas de Sam.

O moreno gemeu e apertou ainda mais as costas de Dean, ao sentir-se invadido por seus dedos, que abriam caminho e o preparavam com carinho. Quando sentiu que o outro estava pronto, Dean retirou seus dedos e empurrou o mais novo contra a parede do box. Ergueu a perna direita dele, envolvendo-a em sua cintura e o penetrou devagar, sentindo o corpo do outro se abrir para recebê-lo.

Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram ganhando velocidade, fazendo ambos gemerem na boca um do outro.

- Deeeean! – Sam gemia quando o loiro estocava com força, atingindo sua próstata e o fazendo ter espasmos de prazer. Seus dedos cravados na carne branca das nádegas do irmão, deixando marcas, o fazendo entrar cada vez mais fundo, o preenchendo por completo.

Dean continha a vontade de gritar cada vez que entrava e saía do corpo quente e acolhedor do mais novo, metendo com força e levando ambos à beira da loucura.

Já estavam no limite... Dean segurou o membro de Sam e o masturbou no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, e logo o líquido quente do irmão escorreu por sua mão e seu abdômen.

O loiro sentiu o corpo de Sam se contrair pelo orgasmo e gozou logo em seguida, se derramando dentro dele.

Permaneceram escorados um no outro, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade, até que Dean saiu de dentro do irmão com cuidado. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se, deixando a água lavar o suor e o gozo dos seus corpos.

- Eu te amo, Dean! – Sam falou, ainda ofegante, olhando nos olhos do irmão.

- Eu também te amo, Sam! – O loiro segurou o rosto do mais novo entre as mãos e o beijou. - Meu Sammy...

Dean sabia que o que acontecera no passado não seria esquecido tão facilmente. Sam o perdoaria, tinha certeza disso e, quem sabe algum dia, Dean também pudesse perdoar a si mesmo.

O que sentiam um pelo outro tinha sobrevivido a todas as dificuldades e, com certeza, sobreviveria ao que estivesse por vir...

_**FIM.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Comentário da Beta:<span>  
><strong>_

Poxa vida, que final sensacional! Danneel maníaca do parque, fazendo de tudo pra ferrar com a vida do Sammy, deixando o Dean completamente louco de dúvida, dando uma de boazinha quando, na verdade, não passava de uma megera... E ainda tendo a cara de pau de ir até a clínica pra dar um oizinho pro cunhado... Mereceu a morte, com toda a certeza!

O desespero do Dean durante todo o capítulo me deu um desespero louco também. Vontade de pegar o Impala e levar os dois pra bem longe de tudo. E o final, com declarações de amor eterno... Ai, ai. Melhor do que qualquer filme do Nicholas Sparks, com toda a certeza.

Agora vamos para a nota.

Nota da beta:

Só devo avisar que qualquer erro encontrado na parte final deste texto é culpa da Mary, que escreve umas coisas tão quentes que eu até esqueço de me preocupar com a gramática.

Agora vamos encher a caixa de emails da Mary com comentários cheios de amor e pedidos de fics com psicopatas porque eu adorei isso aqui!

Obrigada por me deixar participar e ler antecipadamente (há, morram de inveja!), e pelo tantão de paciência comigo, beta gorda e desligada. Amei cada segundo de betagem e, se precisar de mim de novo, estamos aí.

**_Nota da autora:_**

É tanto discurso de final de fanfic que eu já nem sei mais o que dizer... hahaha.**_  
><em>**

Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer obrigada à minha beta linda, **_Thata Martins_**, por corrigir minhas gafes, por aturar minha insegurança e, principalmente, por deixar meu ego nas alturas com seus comentários... hahaha *me achando aqui*. Obrigada, de coração!

Aos meus leitores lindos e fofynhos... Obrigada pela paciência, pela consideração e pelo carinho! Adorei compartilhar mais essa história insana com vocês, e seus comentários foram muito, muito especiais... Amo vocês!

Agora, momento confissão: Eu fiquei louquinha pra fazer do Sam um psicopata no final... Mas ok, meu instinto "final feliz" falou mais alto desta vez... rsrs.

Espero não ter decepcionado com o final, e espero que tenham gostado da fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la... Enfim, missão cumprida!

Um grande abraço e um beijo no coração!

Mary.


End file.
